Whirl of the Light!
by RockBane
Summary: Times change as Raigi becomes best of friends with Hunho. Koichi and Hinata grow closer and Hinata changes her last name. Hige learns mores about the past wars and begins to find his destiny. Continues on from Starlight! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He stares as he at the gate he has labour to make for the last two and three days. He knows that he didn't need one, but he just wanted to explore new worlds. He shallows and then picks up his pack. In it were blank notebooks and spell books. He also has some dried berries and fruit too. He looks nervously around the room.

He's lived here for ten years and he now feels ready to leave for a bit. The time limit on the portal was five years. He fingers the necklace that was his link. In the books were instructions on how to create a permanent doorway, so even if he loses the necklace, he'll be able to get back to this place.

He then takes a step towards the portal and then closes his eyes shut. He continues forward into the gate. He feels his world drop from under him. He opens his eyes and watches as he falls towards this black hole that seems to be pulling him in. Before he could think about stopping his descent, he's already in a blue sky and he uses his arms to brace for a rough landing.

He blinks as he crashes into something, or better yet, someone. He moves off the person and looks around. He already casted a language spell to break down that barrier. He finds himself in a jungle and the group he stumbled onto were just staring at him in awe.

He studies the beings in front of him and concludes that they remind him of pictures of trolls or orcs. They were either bulky or slender in build. They're skin colour was mostly dark purple with black stripes and green spots. Two fangs from the lower jaw can be seen as they rest on the upper lips. They have long pointed ears as well as long matted hair. The hair colours seem to have black, navy blue, grey, red, and white in colour, if he's to judge from this group of eighteen. They also carry assortment of weapons from simple daggers and spears to huge swords and axes. They also stand over six feet tall and have yellow, red, brown, and black eye colour.

"Sorry about dropping in like that. I didn't have too much time to react when I entered this world." He says in an apologetic tone. The group kneels down onto the ground and this one with red hair with a huge sword asks, "What is your name mighty one?" He gets nervous and says, "I'm kind of looking for a new name…" Before he could continue, the leader then shouts out, "All hail the great and powerful Raigi!" The others then begin to take up the cry as well. He just stares dumbfound at the group all cheering him and he also seems to have a new name too.

'_Raigi Night, sounds ok for now. Better then Night I guess.'_ He thinks and soon finds himself being lifted onto the shoulders of a massive member of the group. They carry him away still hailing him to be someone of great importance. Considering that he's like five feet tall, he feels rather intimated by the size of these beings. He just decides to wait to talk with someone a great deal open minded about just what he is to this people.

(----Koichi----)

He frowns as he feels that spike in energy and then how it disappears. He looks south. He sighs and just hopes that Hinata and the other will be fine. Odd as it might sound, he has this feeling that things have just grown more complicated then they were a minute ago.

He turns back to his friend Yue and Shonie. They have only been traveling for five days already and they have come across a few wandering Oni. They killed them and burned the corpses to keep any more Oni from finding the bodies and eating them. They were lucky not to encounter anything other then Oni so far.

Yue asks after he catches up, "And?" He answers, "Something crossed over into our world." "Any clue if it's dangerous?" The older Nin asks. "Not a clue." He answers again.

Soon the silence descends once more over the three of them. They continue onwards, even though they have no real clue as to where the Oni tribe is. They were just head towards an area that Light village rarely does missions in. That's where they hope to find the tribe.

(----Hinata----)

She looks out at the small camp of _JenFe!_. It was a minor clan, but they were probably among the last clan to answer the gathering call. Lex explains, "You see, this clan is a subgroup of the Dea call. The yellow stripes and orange spots are the colours of that clan." "What about Orange strips and yellow spots?" Terish asks. "That's clan Lea." The Water Drake answers.

She thinks and then asks, "Do all clans end with ea?" Lex thinks about it and says, "Only the priest clan doesn't end in it. Also priest clan is called Soaring Wings and they don't have the stripes and spot tattoos. On their foreheads is a picture of a white and gold bird. They also have their own ranking system, not that anyone other then the priest clan know the rankings though." Haku then asks, "Should we avoid them?" Brim answers, "They don't handle relations with other races they leave it to the other clans, though the Sorea clan is the one that usually handles relations with other races."

They recheck their illusions and then processed towards the evening camp. Lex walks ahead of them to show that he's in charge of the group. Brim also walk to Haku's left side. She walks to Terish's right side and to Lex's right as Haku and Brim walk on Lex's left.

One of the more bulky _JenFe!_ with black hair and two medium axes walks over to greet Lex. They listen as the _JenFe!_ greets Lex, "I'm Twin Tomahawk, leader of this humble group of Dea clan. It's been many years since the Dea clan has ever offered a meal to a Water Drake, _IrKiv_, and three _Virel_." Lex answers, "I'm Lex and the _IrKiv_'s name is Brim. The female _Virel_'s name is Hinata and the male's name is Terish. The remaining male's name is Haku." Twin Tomahawk nods and then gestures towards the camp and then leads them into camp.

She looks around, wondering which of the _JenFe!_ are female. She finds slender looking _JenFe!_ but they seem to be male. Brim seeing that she's confused whispers, "Males and females don't live together. Also the females look very different then the males, for they have horns and tails with blades at the end of them. They also lack the long teeth coming out of the lower jaw." She's surprised at this, but decides to ask more about it later.

They enter a tent and they soon make themselves comfortable. Twin Tomahawk's two children served them drinks, as they drank their drinks, some more _JenFe!_ enters the tent. There were a total of seven, including their host, fully grown _JenFe!_ now in the tent. Three of them were of the slender variety.

They soon were sitting around the centre fire, they let Lex do all the talking, for it seems that their hosts prefer it that way. The oldest one of the group is named Eagle Age; he was sixty-four years old and is one of the slender types. Also Eagle Age has a scar running from his left cheek to his neckline. Great Spear is another slender type. Great Spear is thirty-seven years old and has white hair with yellow eyes. Black Owl is a bulky type and forty-six years old. Black Owl has red hair with black eye colour. Ice Blade is another bulky type with white hair and brown eye colour. Ice Blade is thirty-four years old. Moon Dancer is the third slender type and is twenty-nine years old. Moon Dancer has navy blue hair with red eyes. Lastly is Metal Star, he's bulky and is Twin Tomahawk's younger brother by twelve years. Metal Star is nineteen years old and has grey hair and yellow eyes. Twin Tomahawk also has grey hair, but has red eyes.

She turns to look at Twin Tomahawk's two boys. The elder is Legend Bow and is twelve years old. He has his fathers red eyes but his hair is black. Also she couldn't tell if Legend Bow will be as bulky as his father or his uncle.

Then there is Fox Trail, who is Legend Bow's five-year-old baby brother. Fox Trail has red for both his eye colour and hair colour. It seems that this occurrence is rare and most unusual. For it seems that Fox Trail might one day find himself killed to appease the gods because of his looks. For this reason, Fox Trail doesn't have the clan tattoos.

She then returns to listening to the conversation going on before her. "So Soaring Blood is getting challenges of what proof he has that the gods chose him to lead them against Light village?" Lex sums up the conversation. All seven adults nod their head at that. "That's about it. The times of changed, whether we like them or not. Even the priests are arguing about it too. It's turmoil among the clans and it would be for the best if you turn around and head home. I doubt that you'll get any trading done on at the gathering." Eagle Age says.

That relieves everyone of their group and soon they watch as the others leave, only Metal Star stays to have supper with his older brother and his nephews. They were invited to spend the night and they accept.

(----Hige----)

He soars above the village in the form of a hawk. He just enjoys the feel of the air going over his wings and the freedom he feels too. He has more then enough energy to transform at will and doesn't have to conserve energy either. He's been trying to shape shift into larger form too. He's ability to look human has improved too; only he still has pointed ears and longer nails then the norm.

He enjoy being with human children for they were always interested in what story he has for them. He also met Jeri, who is Koichi's younger sister. Jeri also like to ask him questions about where he's been and of what he has encountered too. He answers truthfully, even about the encounters he would rather forget.

He also has Hinata's house all to himself. He has been using the time to learn how to read and write, for it seems to be a common skill that every human has in Light village. He's also asked Jeri for help with that and she was happy to help. He's still learning how to hold the pen or brush just right, but he just needs practice. He can read better then he can write though.

He sees Jeri coming out of the school and begins to descend to the meeting point. He also changes his wing structure so he doesn't have to worry about catching an updraft. He soon makes it to the tree by the pools. It's also where large water beetles live too. They were enough to feed at least ten _TerCa_.

He transforms back into his normal form. He checks his brown fur on his back. He knows that the seal that Koichi place is still active, he feels it every time he flies over the village. It aches, but doesn't harm him though.

He waits for Jeri to show up with the blank paper, brush, and paint. He'd prefer the pens, but Jeri wants him to get use to the classic style first. She arrives and they soon get down to work. He hopes to surprise Hinata with his ability to read and write. He knows that she'll be pleased to know that he's been busy learning new things.

To Readers:

Here's the sequel to Starlight. For those of you who haven't read Broken Realities or Night's Search, they're Digimon fan fiction just to let you know. Raigi is the son of Takato, Guilmon, and Calumon. At the end of Broken Realities, all three of them combine into Raigi, or Night at the time. His description is in Night's Search. So Raigi will be exploring this Naruto world and some references to my Digimon story will also happen. Sorry, but how can Raigi ignore questions about his three fathers or about where he grew up?

Also the _JenFe!_ clan listings are as followed:

Soaring Wings is the priest clan and they have white and gold bird on their foreheads. They're also have blue eyes.

Dea clan have the tattoos with the colours yellow and orange for clan colours. They are yellow for stripes and orange for spots.

Lea clan have the tattoos with the colours yellow and orange for clan colours. They are for orange stripes and yellow for spots.

Sorea clan have the tattoos with the colours red and baby blue for clan colours. They are for red stripes and baby blue for spots.

Tilea clan have the tattoos with the colours red and light brown for clan colours. They are for red stripes and light brown for spots.

Cykea clan have the tattoos with the colours red and pale red for clan colours. They are for red stripes and pale red for spots.

Grea clan have the tattoos with the colours light brown and black for clan colours. They are for light brown stripes and black for spots.

Ragea clan have the tattoos with the colours black and green for clan colours. They are for black stripes and green for spots.

Rydea clan have the tattoos with the colours black and blue for clan colours. They are for black stripes and blue for spots.

Rifea clan have the tattoos with the colours green and black for clan colours. They are for green stripes and black for spots.

Kea clan have the tattoos with the colours dark green and orange for clan colours. They are for dark green stripes and orange for spots.

Bea clan have the tattoos with the colours dark green and red for clan colours. They are for dark green stripes and orange for spots.

Nylea clan have the tattoos with the colours baby blue and white for clan colours. They are for baby blue stripes and white for spots.

Worea clan have the tattoos with the colours blue and white for clan colours. They are for blue stripes and white for spots.

Majea clan have the tattoos with the colours blue and red for clan colours. They are for blue stripes and red for spots.

Lemea clan have the tattoos with the colours navy blue and pale red for clan colours. They are for navy blue stripes and pale red for spots.

Enea clan have the tattoos with the colours navy blue and baby blue for clan colours. They are for navy blue stripes and baby blue for spots.

Iscea clan have the tattoos with the colours white and light brown for clan colours. They are for white stripes and light brown for spots.

Citea clan have the tattoos with the colours white and green for clan colours. They are for white stripes and green for spots.

Nojea clan have the tattoos with the colours white and steel grey for clan colours. They are for white stripes and steel grey for spots.

Vinea clan have the tattoos with the colours steel grey and dark green for clan colours. They are for steel grey stripes and dark green for spots.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

(----Raigi----)

He watches as they come into view of a large settlement. It's almost nightfall and people come out of their tents to stare at him. He's still riding on the shoulders of Boar Rage. The group that found them have yet to go hoarse from all the hailing, in fact it seems to have gotten louder as they approach the settlement.

As they enter the settlement, some of the others began to follow them as they head into the centre of the settlement. Everywhere he looks there were more of the humanoid beings. Then he begins to spy this one with blue eyes with some kind of white and gold bird tattooed on their foreheads. They were the ones that also began to point at him and follow them. Some of them look awed, others look sceptic, and then there were the ones that look blankly at him.

When they make it to the centre of the settlement, he spies a tall, slender member of this race. This one's hair is red with yellow tips as well as this, this one as red stripes and pale red spots. At this point, he decides that the markings are not natural.

The procession ends, as does the chanting out his new name. As he watches, those with the blue eye and bird tattoos move to speak with the figure with yellow tipped hair, one of the blue eyed ones holds a staff. He doesn't understand this, but he knows that he's not the only one getting nervous.

He also hears whispers as he sits on Boar Rage's shoulders. He doesn't focus on what those whispers were saying; he guesses that they were about him though. He could feel eyes drifting to his left arm where his purple marking is. He wasn't wearing a shirt or jeans. The leather short were all he is currently wearing and they only went backs his knees. His pack is still resting on his back though.

The conversation finishes and the leader asks, "Where did you find him?" The one that named him moves forward and answers, "He found us. He fell from the sky. He also spoke of crossing over into our world from another as well." The surrounding crowd begins to speak all at once, the one with a staff in his hand bangs the staff's butt onto the ground. The crowd silences and the leader asks, "Are you sure that he spoke the truth?" The leader of the group nods and says, "He looked embarrassed when he said it."

His tail twitches a bit as he feels everyone stare at him. He tries his hardest not to look nervous under their stares. Then the one with the staff asks, "Why then did he fall out of the sky? Surely someone as powerful enough to open portal to other worlds wouldn't fall out of the sky." Many nod in agreement with this and he says in his defence, "I thought that the gate will be closer to the ground and I didn't have time to activate my wings!"

The group in front of him blink at the fact he spoke out. "You don't have wings." The one with the staff says. He then perches on Boar Rage's shoulder and activates his wings. Cries of astonishment ring out and he launches himself off the shoulder. He circles the crowd five times before landing by the group's leader. He releases his hold on his wings and they disappear.

The first to recover is the leader of the settlement. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that your presence is very welcome here and I hope you'll accept our invitation to stay as long as you wish among us. In fact I believe that we'll even set you up in a tent closest to mine own." The red head says. He nods at this, kind of stunned at their generosity. He has a feeling that this was a great honour and he just hopes he's not stepping on anyone's toes.

(----Soaring Blood----)

He watches with satisfaction that the small god looks pleased at his offer and he's relieved at the appearance of the god as well. He had his doubts when the god spoke of having wings when he clearly didn't, but the demonstration helped convince the majority of the crowd. It also didn't hurt to see that the black tips on the god's own head that seem to mirror his own, only he has yellow dyed tips.

He then motions for the god and watches as Pale Deer and the one that carried the god move into position as the god's bodyguards. Both were members of the Ragea clan and he also remembers Pale Deer from hunting giant boar. It was Pale Deer that made the first kill as well.

He feels the eyes of the Soaring Wings on his backside, but that doesn't stop him. He needs to have his three sons begin work on erecting the god's tent. He'll appoint Green Buck leader of the tent rising, he hopes that Forest Blade will begin to rethink his place in the house hold. He was getting tired of his eldest son's view of being too good to do anything other then hunt.

They make it towards the sector where most of the clan heads have erected their tents. They also have a good thirty feet between them and their neighbours. He pause and looks towards Pale Deer. "Has he given his name?" He asks. "He mentioned looking for a new name, so I named him Raigi." Pale Deer answers. He nods as he thinks this over as they continue.

'_Raigi, huh? Good choice it would seem. Hopefully he'll be as lucky as his name suggests. Raigivice'Dea, the god of luck and of fire.'_ He thinks as he finds himself opening the tent's door. He then motions for Raigi to go first. Raigi moves past him and into his home. He nods for Pale Deer and the other to enter before him too. For it seems that Pale Deer is favoured for finding Raigi and the other for carrying him to the gathering grounds.

He finds his youngest son, Sharp Hawk staring at Raigi. He moves towards his son and says, "Find your brothers and tell them to start preparing the winter tent. Also inform them that Green Buck is in charge of setting it up." Sharp Hawk nods and heads for a different room. Unlike the other tents, the leaders of the clans have smaller tents connected to the main one and act like rooms for them. This was also much harder to set up, but worth it as well.

He then sits down by the fire and watches as Raigi stares at his most prized procession, his huge sword that's four and half feet tall with an image of a jungle cat etched on the right side of the blade. He even named the weapon based on the cat as well; he called the blade Tiger Seeker.

Soon his eldest son then storms into the main room and yells, "Why is Green Buck in charge of constructing the winter tent?" He glances quickly at Raigi and finds that Raigi has also turned to look at his eldest son. He says, "Because I wish for Green Buck to supervise the construction of Raigi's tent."

He watches as his eldest finally notices that they have company and then glares at Raigi. "What's that thing?" Forest Blade asks as he points at Raigi. He quickly stands and slaps his son in the face. "That is Raigi and he's an honoured guest here. Show your manners and attend to the job of raising the winter tent." He says in a sharp tone. His son stares dumbfound at him and then at the small god. Green Buck moves and drags Forest Blade out of the tent, with Sharp Hawk following with the folded tent.

He then turns and says, "Forgive my eldest son, he didn't know." The god nods and says, "He's the one that need to apologize is all, not you." He nods and feels relieved that Raigi isn't offended. He promises to inform Forest Blade personally about whom he offended and have his son apologize to the small god. He also might as well inform his other sons as well.

Soon they begin to speak about which tribes have yet to arrive. Raigi doesn't speak much, mostly to ask about where they might be located and such. He then speaks about the hunt that he remembers Pale Deer from. He could tell that Pale Deer was surprise that he remembers him from that hunt.

Soon his sons finish setting up the tent and Pale Deer and Boar Rage offer to escort Raigi to the tent. He says his farewells to Pale Deer and Boar Rage. He waits for a few minutes then turns to Forest Blade and his sons.

"Why did we have to erect the winter tent for that being?" The fourteen year old asks. "That being is a god, Forest Blade. He arrived this very day and you're to apologize to him about insulting him as well." He informs his son. Sharp Hawk asks, "Is he really?" He nods and says, "By his own words, he crossed into our world and he also can summon wings that will allow him to fly as well. It's an answer to our prays that he came and you'll all treat him with the respect that he deserves." Only Green Buck and Sharp Hawk looked impressed, Forest Blade only frowns and says, "He might be lying." He snorts and says, "That's up to the Soaring Wings to decide tomorrow, though I'm incline to believe him. With him here, my position is much more stable and we'll convince the other clans to go to war with the invaders from the north. Pray to Lagis'Kea for victory and to Tamurlo'Kea for protection during battle. It might not hurt to pray thanks to Raigivice'Dea." He then heads to his rooms to have supper. He'll need time to think about everything and to pray to the gods for this godsend as well.

(----Itachi----)

He looks over the corpses of three Oni. This large reptile creature killed them and already his captures are feasting on the corpse of the beast. He doesn't know which is worst, they way the hit each other to get the best parts or the way they're eating.

He can't decide and looks at the surrounding area. It's nightfall and they were maybe a few days away from leaving this accused mountain range. Also he has been trying to keep the Oni from killing him the last few days by reminding them that he's the only one who can guide them towards the human villages. This has been working so far, he just prays that he can keep convincing them of his usefulness, for it seems that they might forget and kill him for food.

They finish soon and they continue on their way. _'That's about the only good thing about them'_. He decides. _'It's the ability to not get tired easily.'_ He thinks as they continue on their way north. He keeps one eye on the Oni and the other to their surroundings, he also doesn't have to worry about the corpses being found, for the Oni have already eaten the three Oni bodies too.

List of male _JenFe!_ Gods:

Raigivice'Dea is the god of luck and of the fire. His three brothers are Cery'Dea, Rifenr'Dea, and Bobepas'Dea. Cery'Dea is god of the forest and of hunting. Rifenr'Dea is god of death and of winter. Bobepas'Dea is the god of justice and of autumn.

Isqey'Kea is god of healing and of the water. His three brothers are Lagis'Kea, Odra'Kea, and Tamurlo'Kea. Lagis'Kea is the god of battle and of spring. Odra'Kea is god of storms and of the forge. Tamurlo'Kea is god of protection and of metal.

Then there is Waztor'Enea and his half brother Ditic'Tilea. Waztor'Enea is god of summer and of the wind. Ditic'Tilea is god of sacrifices and of the earth.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

(----Haku----)

He watches as their hosts finish packing up. They left the camp after breakfast and were camouflaged from where they first spotted the camp. They have yet to decide what to do, for Hinata had decided to see what the future holds.

"You believe what's happening at the gathering?" Terish asks. He frowns as he thinks about it. "They have lost every time they started to war with Light village and they might be doubting if they're gods want them to got to war now or later. It's about bloody time they begin to doubt their leaders and the priests too." Lex answers before him or Brim could answer Terish's question.

He shrugs, he still has a lot to learn about this part of the world and it's races too. Though humans do stick to the more northern parts of this land, it doesn't mean that Light village has all the answers though. _'Or it's allies.'_ He thinks as he watches as the _JenFe!_ start on their track.

It takes a while before the tribe disappears from view. He turns to Brim and they began to chat about the game that might be in the area. Then Hinata makes a muffled sound and looks panicky about something. Terish is closest to Hinata and Hinata then grabs onto Terish like he's a lifeline. They all look at each other and wonder just what that was all about.

(----Hinata----)

She entered into a trance with ease and looks around her. She finds an image of three dead Oni and focuses on them. Her surroundings change and she finds herself in the mountains.

She watches as Koichi, Yue, and an older Nin kill off the group of Oni. They kill them all and she watches as they begin to burn the bodies. Then her surrounds change and she watches as that person that looks like Sasuke walks towards a group of Oni.

She moves forward and finds that they're close to a town. As soon as the guy is close enough, he grunts something and the Oni race towards the town. She finds that the man looks unconcerned about the fate of the town's people. Soon the town is a massacre and the Oni spares only the adult women and a few men too.

Then the Oni begins to rape the women and some of the men too. She's horrified at the sight before her and she can feel tears moves gently down her checks. She yells out, "Why!"

She comes out of the trance and grabs the closest person to her. She holds onto them and cries. She just hopes that they can stop that from happening to any other towns. She also knows that what she saw today was going to happen and there was nothing to change it, only that she can help keep it from happening to other towns.

(----Koichi----)

He looks straight north and shudders. Yue asks, "You alright?" "Yea, only that I got this feeling of dread for some reason…" He says. "But you don't know why?" The older Nin asks. He nods absently. "You're close to the Leaf girl, right? The one getting training to see into the future, right?" He nods at that. "She might have sent you that dread." Shonie says.

He looks startled at that and sends Shonie a questioning look. "It's not unusual, you must be a comforting presence to the girl and was trying to share her fright. It could have been worst though. You could have been pulled into the vision and get caught up in it." Shonie continues. He sighs and nods. "I guess that's what happened." He says, more for himself then for the others.

They decide to take a rest for a bit and he decides to speak with Blood Trail. He closes his eyes and clears his mind. _'Can you hear me?'_ He directs this to the demon fox. _'Very. Wondering what she sent?'_ Blood Trail sends back. _'If it isn't too much trouble.'_ He replies dryly. _'She sent an image of some human leading a bunch of Oni north.'_ The fox answers.

He breaks contact as he says, "You can't be serious!" Both Shonie and Yue turn to look at him. He explains, "Hinata sent an image of a human leading a bunch of Oni north. That's what Blood Trail says." Both look stunned at this information and they then look to the elder of them, which is Shonie.

"Only one group of Oni would cooperate with a human." Shonie says miserablely. They look northwards and pray that they're not too late to stop the vision. They pray to any gods that were listening that they're not too late to stop the Oni from traveling north.

(----Depth----)

They were still cleaning up from the party that happened a few days before. It's surprising how well a planned party could be so hard to clean up. Most of the mess is due to one single individual, Lee Rock. Some how, Lee drank some strong _Jraz_'s _Cap-sin_ and processed to start one really large fight in which four humans, two _Arace_, a Qualcoal, and a _Virel_ were either harmed or exhausted from trying to stop the drunken Lee. It also doesn't help that the energetic Lee wanted to help clean up either, for despite the good intentions, Lee might get some of the mess cleaned up, but then he turns it into a companion with himself and he makes more of a mess.

The good news is that Hokage finally sent out the team with Lee on it somewhere out of the village for a few days. They plan on cleaning up the mess before Lee gets back. As good as Lee's attentions were, they could do without the kid trying to out do himself.

He feels the weight of the bags on his sides and moves whenever Sellen moves on. His cleaning partner then dumps more stuff into the bag on his right side and she says, "Looks like both are full. Let's go a dump them." He nods and they walk away from the grounds. It seems that they just need one more hour and they'll be finish cleaning up the whole mess of both the festival and the ones that Lee made.

"So, how are things between Sasuke and you?" He asks. He is pleased to see Sellen blush a tiny bit, though it fades quickly. "They're fine. It's not that serious or anything. We might grow apart in time." The Light ninja says as they continue walking. He nods and says, "You know, this relationship might keep growing. You never know, as long as both of you continue to work at the relationship, you might one day marry and have kids." He quite enjoys getting reactions out of either Sellen and/or Sasuke. They both tend to be too serious and act older then they should.

Sellen turns a bright red and changes the subject. "How long do you think Lee will be away?" Sellen asks. He decides to drop the first subject for the time being and answers, "Four days minimum. Six days tops." Sellen loses the blush and nod thoughtfully at this. "I wonder what Lee's reaction will be to find that we cleaned up the mess." Sellen wonders out loud. "If we're lucky, he'd forgotten by now." He says.

They make it to where a cart waits to be filled up with garbage from the site. As Sellen moves to replace the bags, a mask Leaf Nin appears. "The Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you." The Bird masked Nin says. He nods and says, "Sellen, would you mind escorting me?" Sellen says, "It would be an honour." They watch as the Nin disappears and they then head towards the central office.

&-&-&-

It's been four days since the meeting with the third Hokage and the spectre image of Ruki. They were joined by Urther the _CerYo_ and by two unfamiliar Gargoyles named Jaina and Bronx. They listened to the news that Ruki of Light had to say and agreed to delay this group of Oni and human, for Koichi, Yue, and Shonie were on their way to help out.

As to why Urther, Jaina, and Bronx were coming along was simple. They were the only ones that agreed to do this mission, also Sellen wasn't going to back down and he could use this chance to stretch his legs outside of this hidden village.

He feels the weight of Sellen on his back, but doesn't complain for it was either carry Sellen or the packs, so Urther is carrying the packs on his back as they pace along. Jaina and Bronx were gliding overhead, keeping a look out for anyone stupid enough to delay them.

'_I'm not weighing you down too much, am I?'_ Sellen sends into his mind. They were using a jutsu to communicate their thoughts among them, it was a trick that Jaina's father taught her. _'It's fine. Consider this, you're the first human to ride on my kinds back in over a hundred years.'_ He replies.

He smirks as much as his race can. It's very true that it's been a very long time since a _Kir!ron_ has aloud a human to ride on they're back, back at during the third war with _JenFe!_ and _TerCa_. There had been four wars between _JenFe!_ and Light village. During the third war, his kind offered to let the Light Nins ride on their back to conserve energy for battle. It worked for the Nins were able use all of their energy for battle and not to worry about retreating, for few could match _Kir!ron_ for speed and stamina, for _CerYo_ do have the speed but they couldn't match his kind for stamina.

It was getting close to nightfall and Jaina sends, _'I see a good spot, want to head for it?'_ Urther asks, _'I wouldn't mind, these packs aren't getting any lighter.'_ He sends, _'Give us the directions then, Jaina.'_ The female Gargoyle does and Urther and him change their headings.

He admits that he could use a good rub down and Sellen was getting better at it too. Jaina and Bronx will help get Urther to relax. They soon make it to the spot and he slows down. He can hear Urther too slow up. He can't wait for a good night sleep.

(----Hige----)

"Fifteen years after the founding of Light village, combine forces of _Myel_, _Ae'Svi_, _JenFe!_, and _TerCe_. At the time the only allies that Light had were _Fell'Tor$_, _CerYo_, and _Virel_. The leaders of the attack were Brand Wing of the Nylea clan, Raven Cry of the _TerCa_, Rox of the _Myel_, and head of the horde was Gor'Rale of the _Ae'Svi_. Now who can tell me which of the four races could use chakra?" The teacher asks.

He looks around the classroom as five human kids raise their hands. "Shin." The teacher says. "The _Ae'Svi_ were chakra using race. They were the size of the _Kir!ron_ and the _CerYo_ but look to be tigers with the horns and ears of a ram. They were also omnivorous." Shin answers. "Correct. Can anyone tell me why they're no longer around?" The teacher asks. Only one hand is raised. "Ok Takuya." "They were killed twenty-nine years after the end of the war. They tried to summon a demon to serve them. It didn't work out and the demon cat killed the whole race before the time limit expired." Takuya answers. "Very good. Now where are the _Myel_?" The teacher asks. "Didn't they go south?" One of the students says after being acknowledged by the teacher. "True. They headed southwest towards the ocean. They hope to leave for a new land where there were fewer races living there. If they ever found that land is a mystery." The teacher says.

"Now, what did a _Myel_ look like?" The teacher asks. Three students raise their hands and the teacher says, "Shinya." "They were said to be a cross between a wolf and a lizard. They had long necks and tails without fur covering their whole body. Their eye colour was red, blue, green, and white natural glowed. They had a mane of fur running from their heads along the spin to the tip of their tails. The array of colours their scales came in were black, brown, grey, copper, and dirty yellow. Their fur colour was white, blue, green, and orange. They sometimes had dual colours on their forelegs." Shinya answers and the teacher nods.

The bell rings and the students start packing up to leave. The teacher reminds everyone to read certain history scroll and pages from books as they leave the classroom. He has a lot of thinking to do and he soon sneaks out of the airshaft and transforms into a crow. He flies above the village to think about what he recently has learnt. _'Odd that humans keep track of things that happen so long ago, though I wonder how the first war started and when did it end? I must learn more.'_ He thinks as he rids the currents above Light village.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

(----Koichi----)

He stares around at the corpses of the Oni. He could easily see that they were closely related to each other from the colour of their skins, which only had two colours to them being smaller then the norm. They also concluded that Elder Ruki was right, there should be more Grrroar Oni then what they encountered.

He sighs out load and then does the hand seals for Fire Cat Jutsu. Soon two cats made out of fire were running from one corpse to another corpse. They disappear once both touched all the corpses. He looks over at his friend and teammate. Yue and him share a look and then together turn to look at Shonie. The old Nin looks out of it, it means that he's speaking with someone, most likely Elder Ruki.

He moves around the site, hoping to find bones belonging to a human. Sadly he finds nothing and he fears that Hinata's vision is a fact and that they'll be heading north to chase after the group. He finds bones belonging to mountain sheep, deer, and from the more dangerous creatures of the mountain.

Shonie then says, "The group has attack a town already. Also Depth, Sellen, two Gargoyles named Jaina and Bronx, and a _CerYo_ by the name of Urther is going to try to delay them until we arrive. Also, the two of you have been deem worthy to sign summon contracts too. So I guess we'll be a while longer in this mountains then." Both him and Yue were stunned at the mention of summoning contracts, they were kind of rare, for few ever get the approval to sign them from the council and from the summon animal.

That makes him think about Blood Trail and decides that it wouldn't hurt to ask the demon about having one with foxes. After all, Blood Trail is a fox and they were on good terms too. _'Couldn't hurt.'_ He thinks to himself as he heads somewhere to go into a trance to speak with Blood Trail. He wishes Yue luck in finding a beast to sign a contract with.

(----Hige----)

He finally gathered up enough courage to speak with Elder Ruki, for everyone seems to respect the really old human female. He also wishes to speak about the disturbing dreams that he's been having, for in them a really odd looking being is surrounded by _JenFe!_ and they were hailing him as great and powerful. Whenever he tries to touch the small being with purple fire marks, he sees a symbol of a circle around an upside down triangle with three triangles on the out side of the circle. He's never seen a symbol like that ever, and he wonders what the symbol means.

He finds his way towards the chambers that Koichi took him to when he first arrived. He is in his near perfect human form. He leans on the wall and waits for the meeting to end. After waiting for twenty-four minutes, the chamber doors open and out come the elders of Light village.

He soon he moves towards Elder Ruki. "I need to speak with you." He says to the old human. "Come along then Hige. I also never heard that your kind could transform into humans, perhaps you'll care to explain the limits of your shape shifting skills." He blinks at this and nods weakly. "I'll try my hardest." He promises her. Ruki leads him away.

He considers how much he has changed ever since he began to get better at transforming into a human. He kind of surprises himself by even knowing that a change has taken place too. He decides that it has to do with him transforming into something that's naturally smart, for the usual forms were beasts that don't think beyond the basic needs. It also might be that simple fact that his kind is also always transforming into those beasts that has affects them in their natural forms too.

They soon make it to some gardens that were close to the building that houses the council chambers. They find a spot under a large tree and they sit down. "What troubles you?" Ruki asks him. "I've been having this odd dreams about a human looking creature being surrounded by _JenFe!_. They're also hailing him too. Whenever I touch the being, all I see is this symbol made up of a upside down triangle inside a circle. Outside of the circle are three triangles that are connected to the points of the triangle that inside of the circle. I've never heard of a symbol like that and wonder what it stands for." He tells Ruki.

He looks at Ruki's face and waits for her to answer. After quite a few minutes, Ruki says, "My vision is blocked off. I can't see what you see, young one. But I believe that you are not so blocked at seeing what's happening among the _JenFe!_, though. If what you're seeing is what is to come then we'll have time to prepare, so let your mind rest on this subject. Now just how can you transform into a human?" He smiles sheepishly and says, "I have energy to spare and it takes a lot of energy to transform into more intelligent beings as well as really large ones too. Also, this form isn't a perfect human either, the ears are pointed and I have claw like nails on my fingers and toes." Ruki chuckles at this and says, "You have seen Kiba, right? From what I hear, they're odder-looking humans north of us that look more bizarre then what you do. So, don't conclude that you're not a conversing human. Anything else?"

He thinks about this more carefully and then says slowly, "I listened to a history lesson a few days ago. I don't understand why you even teach about the wars between the _JenFe!_ and others." Ruki nods and says, "We can learn from the past, especially the ones against the _JenFe!_ and your races. It shows us the tactics that they used in the past and we learn how to avoid those traps the next time around." He listens and then asks, "You lived during that time, didn't you?" Ruki smiles and says, "I am 243 years old, the village is 249 years old. I'm only six years younger then the village and it was two weeks after I was born did War Path attack the young village. I was young enough to not be harmed by the she bear's thoughts and power, for the very young adapt better then someone older and who already a sense of self." He sighs and says, "I wouldn't mind hearing from you yourself about the wars that have happened." Ruki says, "We'll speak another day about those things. Mind escorting me home?"

He gets up and offers Ruki his hand. "Sure." Ruki takes hold of his arm and they soon on their way. He feels much better and he will visit Ruki more often. He can create stories about the things that Ruki went though when she was younger. He is determine to learn as much as he can from every source available, for if humans and other races think history is important, then he'll then teach the lesson he has learnt to his kind. He'll also convince his race that it's better to be on good terms with humans then against them. He knows that some will listen to him and he'll welcome them with open arms into his troop.

(----Yue----)

He stares around the small forest. It's been three days since Shonie announced that they're aloud to sign summon contracts. He has been looking around for a creature, but yet to find one that's different then the norm. Shonie had informed him that the elders have spoken with the boss summons and that they have sent subordinates with contracts to their location.

He just wonders if he's being spied on to see if he's worthy to sign a contract. He tries to relax, he just feels stressed out, for he knows that Koichi will most likely sign a contract with some member of the canines, for his friend does have a fox demon to help with this. Not that he's envious of his friend and teammate, its just that he wouldn't mind having someone to talk to about this.

He leans onto the tree behind him and closes his eyes. He is about to fall asleep when a stick snaps. He is alert and he opens his left eye a tiny bit. He scans the area with his left eye in hopes of finding the source of the sound.

A navy blue tanuki with white stripes, the odd looking tanuki was definitely a summon beast. He waits for the blue raccoon dog to move more into the clearing. Then he says, "How long has it been since someone signed a contract with a tanuki?" The blue beast freezes and he opens both eyes. "So, you caught me, but that's not enough for me to judge you worthy to sign the contract though." The tanuki says. He looks at the creature and shrugs. "I'm not going to bully you. If you don't want me to sign it, then you can leave." He says.

The blue tanuki blinks in surprise at this and then huffs. "You think your too good to sign a contract with tanuki?" The blue tanuki demands. He looks amused and says, "Not all, its just that you thought that I would force you into letting me sign that contract." The blue tanuki blinks and looks sheepish. "Sorry, it's just that this area is spooky and filled with things that I've only heard in scary stories as a kit." The tanuki says. He nods in agreement with that statement. "Try working around here for months at a time. It doesn't get any better." He tells the tanuki. The raccoon dog blinks at this and asks, "You've done that kind of thing?" He answers, "Not really, too young for those kind of missions. In a few years, maybe." He could see that the blue tanuki was impressed.

They remain silent for a bit. He tries not to get his hopes up about this. He could have many more encounters just like this one with other contact holders. He did let himself feel relief that he has found someone to talk to though. "Well, I'll think this over. Maybe see you later then. Also my name is Shippo." Shippo says. "I'm Yue Fufu." He says. "Fufu, huh? See you around lucky bat!" Shippo says and then leaves the clearing. He smiles and then returns to napping. He feels safer already.

(----Depth----)

They found a town destroyed and human bones littering the streets. The buildings have taken damage too. He sighs as he looks around the town; he feels a great sadness for the deaths of the humans of the town. They also found stray dogs and cats.

He looks towards where Sellen and Jaina were making graves for the bones of the dead. Urther and Bronx were busy scouting for tracks. He found good grazing in the stores and has also found human raised animals like goats and pigs. He had set them free, he also found bones of some dogs and cattle. He wonders how the Oni could miss the goats and pigs that he found and yet kill the larger of the domesticated animals.

He sighs and moves towards Sellen and Jaina. "Terrible isn't it?" He asks. Jaina look up and answers, "I can't believe that someone would help Oni do this to their own kind. Doesn't this man understand just what he's helping them breed like rats? Doesn't he know that with just some more human blood that they'll turn on him?" He answers, "The one that's leading them is Sasuke's older brother. He is the same one to kill off his own clan and leave Sasuke alive. This is why he can't know what his helping, he used to be a Leaf Nin." Sellen looks stunned at this and then asks, "Sasuke wishes to kill his own brother then?" He nods his head at this. Sellen and Jaina then return to digging the grave for the bones.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

(----Raigi----)

He stares around the tent, looking for the young _JenFe!_. The kid is only five years old and has red colouring for both his hair and for his eyes. He also doesn't understand why the kid is to live with him, but then he doesn't have the heart to decline the offer from the look on Fox Trail's face.

He also decided to rename the kid, so now the boy's name is now Hunho, which means Fire Fox. He was pleased to see that the kid likes it and looks proud of the name. He also likes the company too; he was only ten years old and never had a friend before. He also began to teach Hunho English as well as Japanese too. He also decided not to talk about LoreApemon or about his fathers; he has a feeling that most of this people wouldn't understand.

He also has been studying and using his magic too. He does light shows for young _JenFe!_ and he's happy that the kids like it. He also has been doing some spells for Shell Shield; he was the one what had the staff when he first arrived. Shell Shield seems to be the leader of the priest clan that supports Soaring Blood. He also had a few encounters with those who would like to see Soaring Blood disgrace, and because of this, these _JenFe!_ also wish to have him on their side too.

He sighs as he thinks about this. He's too young to get into politics and yet it seems that politics want him. He turns to find Hunho coming into the tent. "How was the visit with your father?" He asks. "Fine." Hunho says and he notices that his friend looks nervous about something. "Something wrong?" He asks. Hunho looks more nervous and then says quietly, "I'm wondering when I'll get my markings." He blinks and then understands. "You mean like those stripes and spots?" Hunho nods and he thinks about it. "Any particular colour you want in it?" He asks. Hunho looks stunned and then smiles a bit. "That rusted gold colour looks cool." Hunho says, also using the word cool. He nods and says, "I'll come up with something."

Hunho nods and sits down by him. He takes out a spell book and begins to look through the pictures. He hears Hunho shape some flint into blades. They were going hunting later and they need arrows.

He finally finds an image of a knot. It has five colours that symbolize Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Life. He nods as he uses rocks to keep the book open to that page. He then looks for a blank page from the notebook that his using as a journal. He begins to alter the knot as he draws it. Soon he finishes the first and draws another different version. Then he looks between the two and compare them to the one from the spell book. He nods in satisfaction.

He gets up and offers the notebook to Hunho. Hunho looks at the two pictures and picks the first one. He then heads back to where he had been sitting. He then closes the spell book and put it away. He then looks for coloured pencils. He then finds the one that looks right, that was a rusty gold colour that Hunho wanted. He decides to use it for life rope for the knot. He then looks through the colours, looking for matches for the right elements. For water, he chooses a light teal colour, for the earth, a chocolate brown, for fire, a reddish orange, and then for air, he choice a blue.

He then begins to colour in the picture. He finishes and nods his head at the picture. It had taken him a good forty minutes to do everything. Hunho also finished off the last arrow. He hands the book over to Hunho and watches, as Hunho looks awed at the picture.

"Like it?" He asks. Hunho nods dumbly and he then says, "That'll work alright for the tattoo?" Hunho looks surprise at that and asks, "You mean you want me to have this tattooed on me?" He nods and says, "I was thinking of putting it on your shoulder though." Hunho looks humbled at this and nods weakly. He takes the book and chants a spell that will place the picture of the knot he drew onto Hunho's left shoulder. Before their eyes the picture comes off the page and onto Hunho's shoulder. It then stops glowing and Hunho rubs it to make sure that it'll stay on.

"That didn't hurt one bit!" Hunho says in awe. He grins at the look on his friend's face and says, "Well, what's the point of having it done the old fashion way where it would leave that shoulder sore for about a week? This is much faster and it looks better to boot!" Hunho grins too and says, "The arrow are finish too. We can go hunting right now." He nods and packs up his stuff. He finishes and soon picks up a bow and a quiver of arrows. They head out of the tent and wave bye to Green Buck as they head towards the forest.

(----Koichi----)

He waits for Shoji to appear. He hopes that the owl will arrive soon, it's getting cold under this water and he's been here for a whole day already. The deal was that if he sits striped of everything but a pair of pants and sit under this small waterfall for a whole day, he'd be aloud to sign the owl contract.

He had chatted with Blood Trail about contract signing and the demon fox advice about trying for a bird contract then a beast one. So he looked for summon birds and waited for one to speak with him. It was Shoji a yellowish-winged owl that finally spoke with him about contract signing. The owl wanted to know why he was hanging around the perching area of the summon birds then looking for some canine contract to sign. He informed Shoji about not needing a summoned fighter, but a quick messenger and spy. Shoji then gave him his name and left to hunt. About two hours later the owl returned to where his waiting and made a deal with him. He agreed to the deal that Shoji offered.

He finally notices the yellow colour from Shoji's wings. Soon the owl lands on a rock and he turns his head to look at the owl. "You really want this contract." Shoji says. He answers, "Is there a problem with that?" Shoji laughs and replies, "It's just that most ninja don't want to have anything to do with owls, you know. They think we're servants of death and will lead them into an early grave." He's surprised at this and says dryly, "I have a fox demon named Blood Trail sealed inside of me. Do you really think I care about what others think of me?" Shoji blinks at this and then says, "I guess you don't. Alright, you fulfilled your end, now I'll fulfill my end of the deal." With that a scroll appears by the owl's right foot. He moves out from under the waterfall and picks up the paintbrush and signs his name on the scroll. He's stunned to find that the scroll is blank and then signs his full name on it and then bites down on his thumb. He then daubes his fingers on the small pool of blood that's forming on his thumb. He then presses his hand in the box under his name. With that the scroll disappears and Shoji then has him practice summoning for the rest of the day.

(----Yue----)

He has spoken with five more summon beasts since he first spoken with Shippo. A bear, a weasel, a lion, a wolf, and then a horse, but none of them left him with a name though. It's also getting late and he was trying to figure out whither to leave this spot or to wait it out.

He is about to get up when a familiar figure appears. The blue form of Shippo comes out of the bushes to his left and Shippo waves at him. "I decided to let you sign! I thought about it since we first met and figured that you'll be a good guy to be friends with." Shippo says as the tanuki comes closer. He smiles and says, "I hope I live up to your espectations." Shippo waves that statement away with his left hand, for the blue tanuki is walking around on his hind legs.

"No sense! You didn't press any of the other for to sign their contracts and I asks them to speak with you. They gave me their opinions about you and I'm pleased to hear that they were impressed with you." Shippo says. He blinks at the information, but is amused at that. "I'd be honoured to be your friend, Shippo." He says. Shippo looks embarrased when he says that and Shippo then summons the scroll. He takes the scroll from Shippo and soon finishes signing his name and placing his bloody finger print on the scroll.

He hears both of their stomacks growl and they decide to hold off practicing summoning to eat food. He makes the fire as Shippo supplies the food. They chat about the mountains and he listens to Shippo talks about stories that he remembers from when he was a little cub. They finish eating and they then start practicing. They're both happy to have eaten something before this. For he finds summoning is hard work, but he'll get it right with practice. He also learnt how to summon Shippo as well.

(----Hunho----)

They brought down a boar and were busy preparing it. He works on cutting the hide off as Raigi holds the part that's been cut off. It's hard work and it's the first time either of them have ever done this to a boar.

He swipes his forehead and takes a bit of a break. Raigi also stops holding the skin and lets it fall onto the meat. They both look to find that it's already dark, but he's not afraid for he's with a god. Though he had to admit that Raigi doesn't act like one, but then he figures that he's not the expert about gods and if the Soaring Wings say that Raigi is a god, then who is he to say other wise? Besides, Raigi was his first friend and he treasures the friendship above anything else.

He watches as Raigi looks serious at the boar. "I think it'll be safer if we take it to the tent. Then we can ask Sharp Hawk to help out." Raigi says. He nods and says, "I think Sharp Hawk could use the tuskes for a necklace." Raigi nods and gets up off the ground. He also stands and watchse as Raigi closes his eyes. He's seen this before and is always awed at the power Raigi has. No matter how many times he has seen Raigi do magic it always seems to be a miracle.

Soon the boar grows smaller, big enough for him to carry without too much strain. He then picks up the boar and finds that Raigi has already picked up their bows and quivers. "Ready?" Raigi asks and he just nods. They soon make their way out of the forest.

As they go, he thinks about how his luck has changed. When his tribe arrived at the gathering, Soaring Blood's position was much more stable then what his father and his friends heard. His father was summoned to speak with Soaring Blood and Shell Shield, they were also to bring him.

(-/-/-)

He figures that thses were his last moments of life and he is misrable. He knews that he would one day be killed in the name of the gods, but he never expected it to be so soon. They arrived at Soaring Blood's tent, they were surprise to see a winter tent set up by Soaring Blood's.

The messenger enters Soaring Blood's tent and out comes Soaring Blood, a Soaring Wing priest who was most likely Shell Shield, and two members of the Ragea clan named Boar Rage and Pale Deer. All four turn to look at him and then Soaring Blood nods and says, "This is Fox Trail? Healthy boy you have." His father answers, "I raised him well." Shell Shield nods and then says, "We might as well let the god decide what to do with him." He's horrified at hearing this.

He didn't move a muscle as the two Ragea clan head for the second tent. He then stares as out comes a small being that doesn't seem too important. Then the two Ragea members take up positions that only body guards take. Soaring Blood then speaks respectfully to the being, "Sorry to disturd you, but I wish to introduce Twin Tomahawk and his young son Fox Trail." Soaring Blood motions to him and the creature turns to look at him. He blinks as Shell Sheild adds, "His yours to do with as you will, Raigi."

He finds that Raigi looks at Shell Shield and then back at him. He sees some confusion in the creature's face, then Raigi motions for him to follow him. He does and he knows that his fate was now in this creature's hand. The flap closes and Raigi says, "So, you'll be living with me then?" He just nods dumbly at this.

(-/-/-)

He now knows that Raigi is a god that crossed over. Therefore it stands to reason that Raigi is to be made as comfortable as possible and they hope that Raigi will remain with them until Raigi returns to his home plane. Also it seems to him that Raigi is well named too, for the tattoo on the god's left shoulder does remind them of fire and smoke, it doesn't hurt that the tattoo is purple too.

He's also happy for the first time in his life, for now many people are envying his position as Raigi's favorite and it reflects well on his father's tribe too. He has someone to call friend, a new name, and now finally a tattoo placed on him by the god himself. He was also learning two languages that Raigi knows, he finds them a bit hard, but then his has years to perfect his usage of them. Already he uses some of the terms that Raigi taught him.

They come within sight of the tent and they find Sharp Hawk waiting for them. Sharp Hawk looks first at Raigi carrying the equipment and then at his carrying a small boar. Sharp Hawk grins a bit and yells, "Can I have the tusks?"

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

(----Hinata----)

She sighs as the group head north. They were still in the disguises of _Virel_ for they might come across _TerCa_ as they move. She has been in contact with Elder Ruki every evening. They were also getting to the point where they might chance a teleportation jutsu between Koichi and Yue on one end and Terish and her on the other. It was very uncommon, but they might need their skills after crossing the mountain range.

She has learnt that both Koichi and Yue have signed summon contracts after they killed off the remaining Grrroar tribe. She doesn't know just what they could summon, for Elder Ruki didn't inform her. Terish looks kind of jealous until Lex informs Terish just what kind of drain on the chakra summoning is, Terish feels much better. Brim, Haku, and her were very much amused at the antics of Terish, until Lex told them that Terish was the first to feel the henge jutsu taking a more permanent effect on Terish and Haku and her might also begin to be effected too.

Lex also hinted that if they start to be affected, they'd have to find a safe place and transform back into their normal selves for a few days before they're ready to continue on. Brim has been scouting for such hideouts too. It was also another reason why they might just use the teleportation jutsu.

She blinks as she notices Brim looking at Haku with a worried look on his face. She then glances at Lex; Lex is looking pointly at Terish. She then meets Lex's gaze and swallows nervously. Lex then nods a bit at her and she is relieved to know that she isn't affected yet.

"We'll stop by that old tree that Brim found this morning." Lex declares. The two guys just shrug like they don't care, but she knows what that means. She just nods and is relieved to know that they're going to do something about it. It's been a good two weeks since they spent the night with that clan of _JenFe!_ and she wonders if the gathering has disbanded yet.

(----Soaring Blood----)

He listens to what Calming Rain is saying. She just arrived this morning and it's now noon. She has been aloud to speak with Shell Shield, for she was a priestess as her red eyes are the sign of a priestess as blue eyes are for priests. He had Green Buck prepare lunch and was relieved that Forest Blade was too busy to cause any trouble outside of the tent. For Forest Blade is beginning to experience the beginnings of the touch of Irhoka'Lemea, goddess of sex and of fertility.

It also might explain the worsening of Forest Blade's moods. He didn't want to offend Calming Rain because his eldest son is flirting with the priestess out of season. He truly wonders about Forest Blade, for his son's behaviour is very worrying and he might go as far as ask Shell Shield to speak with the boy.

"Has Raigi offered any reason for his visit?" Calming Rain asks. He thinks carefully and answers honestly, "True be told, nobody has asked him. Though it seems that he's very humble, at least to my eyes." Calming Rain nods and says, "That's what Shell Shield says as well. Odd that a god would be so humble, for I always thought that they were the demanding sort." He understands what she means. "He also seems to enjoy entertaining children with light shows. From what my youngest son has mentioned, it seems that Raigi doesn't mind using magic to make children happy and that seems to be a favourable sign that he's not here because we offended the gods and goddesses." He says, hoping that the priestess doesn't take insult at his view of the gods and goddesses.

Calming Rain nods at this and says, "Though some among us think that the god is being punished for some error and that we shouldn't read too much into his behaviour, but I find it hard to believe that the other gods and goddesses would send him in our direction if he were in disgrace." He waits for Calming Rain to continue. "It might be time for a great gathering of our race." He looks stunned at that comment and can't believe his ears. The priestess nods at his reaction and says, "All must see him as well as have a chance to speak with him. Many among my clan and other might not trust my judgement on this and in the end all _JenFe!_ must have a chance to judge for themselves whither Raigi is a god what to do about it. This will change the course of our whole view on the world and it must not be kept to one gender or clan." He could see that the part about single clan points to Soaring Wings.

Green Buck is ready to serve the meal and they soon eat. He hopes that Calming Rain's interview with Raigi will go well. He also hopes and prays that his eldest doesn't meet with the priestess during her stay among them.

(----Itachi----)

He frowns as he notices the way Oni were not bothering to inform him of their raids on other towns and villages. He needs to reaffirm his hold over them, but he doesn't know how.

He also doesn't like the fact that they didn't listen to his advice about waiting for their half whelps to be born before they attack another village or town. They didn't seem to care if they alert ninja from the hidden villages or not, they just seem to care about it having sex with humans and eating. He wonders if he should introduce them to sake, but decides that the last thing he needs are drunk Oni.

He tries to think of a plan, and then he hears some Oni come up behind him. He turns and says, "Well?" "Time." Was what the leader would say. He frowns and asks, "Time? What?" The Oni looks at other four and grins. "Meal." Is the creature's reply. He frowns and curses that they have such a simply language. "Eat then." He says and waits for the beast to leave, but he finds himself under attack. He evades their attacks, but find more Oni arriving around him.

He uses any jutsu he can, but they don't seem make the Oni fear him. They just keep pressing their attacks. He soon runs out of chakra and the last thing he sees is an Oni ripping out his throat.

(----Depth----)

They soon find the base of the Oni. It helps when the scouts have wings and can use chakra to look far below. They also can't find any sign of Itachi, which means that the Oni turned on him. He truly wonders if Itachi suffered when the Oni finally killed him.

Now that were trying to think up plans, for the chances are very good that all of the female Oni and women are pregnant with half-breeds and they need to abort the pregnant women of the murderous offspring as well as kill off all the female Oni. It will take a while to kill off the all of them, but they really need to kill the females foremost.

"So, how do we separate the genders?" Urther asks out loud. "We'll think about it, for now, lets just find a spot to use as a base of operations." He says. They soon spread out to look for a good spot to use camouflage jutsus.

(----Hige----)

He waits in the garden for Ruki to join him. It's been a busy few days and they this was the first time that they were able to meet. He had spent most of his time perfecting his ability to read and to write too. He also was surprise to find that Hinata had some blank notebooks under her bed and he also use a pen that Hinata left resting on a desk.

He still meets with Jeri to show her how he's progressing. Jeri would then point out his mistakes and help him correct them. He also is reading out loud with Jeri. According to Jeri, he's improving at a rapid raise and will be on her level soon.

He finds Ruki walking towards him and he smiles. "Didn't have too much trouble to get in, Hige?" Ruki asks. "None at all, elder." He says politely. "Read a book on manners, did you?" Ruki says in amusement. He nods and says, "I got bore and Hinata keeps one at home." Ruki chuckles at this and says, "Yes, Hinata is a very polite young lady. I do believe she would keep a book around to help with social events."

"I brought some old journals that I kept my thoughts in during the wars. I hope you don't mind if I leave them with you to read?" Ruki asks. "That's great, elder. I'll try my best not to ruin them." He says. Ruki nods at this and asks, "You still have that dream?" He nods ands says, "It alter slightly too. Where male _JenFe!_ were the only ones hailing him, there are now females too. Also, I see a _JenFe!_ with red hair and eyes becoming more important as well. Though a young male is glaring at the creature and seems to be gathering people to his cause." "I never met a red hair _JenFe!_ that also has red eyes before." Ruki says. "Anyone that has a single colour for their hair and eyes are usually sacrificed to the gods. They usually are about ten years old, maximum of fourteen." He informs her. "And this male is uncommon then?" Ruki asks, clearly interested. "Very, I also see a connection between him and the odd being. It's puzzling and I truly don't know if this is a threat or not." He says. "Is the figure feel threatening?" Ruki asks. "No, it's the male that's glaring that has that feel." He says.

Ruki doesn't speak for sometime and then asks, "You think maybe your destiny will lead you to this odd being?" He looks surprise and thinks about it. "I have no clue, though I am very curious about this being, but I also know what will happen if I try to leave this village." He says. "The seal can come off, you haven't acted in a threatening manner during you stay and you have proved yourself." Ruki says. He looks surprise at this, but understands what she means. "I also admit that you might need to leave soon too. This isn't your home and you'll need to use what you have learnt to help your kind grow beyond what they are now. You are destine for things and I'll not try to hold you from your destiny." Ruki says. He nods at this. "But when?" He asks. "Wait until this business with the Grrroar tribe is finish and you spend some more time with Hinata. Perhaps by the end of this years you'll wish to leave to journey to see if your vision is truly happening." Ruki says. He sighs and nods at this.

Soon they chat about other things and they soon have other things to do. He picks up the books and scroll that Ruki wants him to read and he leaves. He wonders just how bad the solution with the Grrroar is.

(----Hunho----)

He listens to the conversation that Raigi and the priestess is having. He also learns the reason why Raigi crossed over into their plane of existence. His friend wanted to grow and he thought that by coming here, it would help him. It was something that few would have thought would bring a god to them, but it also seems to satisfy the priestess.

Soon the female leaves and he sighs. "Something wrong?" Raigi asks him. He smiles slightly and says, "Just relieved it all." "You mean you're genders don't live together?" Raigi asks. He nods and says, "Both look different, males lack the tail as females lack the tusks." "That's an odd reason to live separately." Raigi says. He shrugs and says, "The gods deem it a good reason."

"Gods? You mean like beings that are really powerful?" Raigi asks. He nods. "Didn't you grow up among fellow gods and goddesses?" He asks. "You think I'm a god?" Raigi asks, truly stunned at this. He blinks and says, "If you're not a god, the what are you? And how did you cross over?" Raigi looks puzzled and says, "I don't know what I am. But how I got here was simple. I used my magic to build a gate; truly I didn't have any idea where I would land. You see, I'm ten years old and I left to find and make friends. I've been alone most of my life and never met anyone other then the caretaker of my home." He looks stunned at that and says, "Your that young?" Raigi nods. "If I had know that you're race sees me as a god, I'm really sorry. Is it too late to explain that to the others?" Raigi asks.

He looks stunned, for it never really crossed his mind that not only is he dealing with someone close to his own age, but someone who really doesn't want to take advantage of this. "I'll get Soaring Blood, Shell Shield, and the priestess." He says. "Sorry to be a bother." Raigi says sincerely. He smiles and says, "I think we should have told you this the first day."

He soon finds Soaring Blood, for the leader was speaking with both the male and female members of Soaring Wings. They soon followed him to Raigi's tent and their Raigi began to straighten everything out. Surprisingly, the three adults took it very well, for Shell Shield did ask questions on the building of the gate that brought Raigi here.

In the end, the other did apologize for not informing Raigi about this, they did decide that he was a godsend though. For it was chance that Raigi landed in their world and they now have a better idea on how to approach that. He's also happy to continue to stay with Raigi to help teach Raigi more about his race and to learn as much as he can from Raigi.

List of _JenFe!_ Goddesses

Suwa'Tilea is the goddess of knowledge and of music. She is the full sister to Ditic'Tilea and half sister to Waztor'Enea.

The two sister goddesses are Kagome'Grea and Murikie'Grea. Kagome'Grea is the goddess of dreams and of changes. Murikie'Gre is goddess of the night sky and of wealth.

Irhoka'Lemea is the goddess of sex and of fertility.

Also, the female _JenFe!_ Description is this:

They are over six feet tall, same as the males. They're slender and they lack the tusks that the males have. Their skin colour is light brown and they have horns on their heads. They also sport tails that have blades at the tips. Their eye colour is yellow, brown, green, and black, though the priestesses have red eye colour as the priests have blue. Their hair colour is naturally white, yellow, green, and pale red.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

(----Hinata----)

She almost forgot what she looks like as she looks at her reflection in Lex's scales, Lex has made his scale transform into mirror so that the human members of the group can be reminded at what they look like. She sighs and moves to let Haku take a look at himself.

Brim looks more relax then what he did a day ago. They never really thought about the effects that henge could have if one uses it to pass as another creature. It definitely never thought that someone could begin to forget that they're human and not the being that they were uses henge to pass as. She also now knows why Light ninja don't use it to create a spy network among the other races.

They also contacted Elder Ruki about this and have also learnt that things were direr then what they have thought, for there seems to be more Oni then they first thought. Also that they'll be using that teleportation jutsu this very evening, so they need to conserve energy.

So they were just going to eat what food they have in their packs and not bother looking for fresh food. They need this time to rest, for they might not be able to have enough time later to relax and to nap. She wonders what Koichi is doing, but she just lies down and let sleep claim her. She never knew that using a jutsu that long could make someone so sleepy.

(----Koichi----)

They were told to conserve energy and they were doing just that, for he was dreaming. He stares into yellow eye and blinks. He slowly moves away from the being and studies it. The creature just waits for him to conclude his survey.

"Finish?" The being asks, he can hear amusement in its voice. He can't tell the gender of the creature, he just sighs and nods. "What to you know of dimension?" The being asks. "Don't we call them planes?" He says. "Sadly, I do mean other worlds that are not connected to this one. Planes are when some worlds over lap each other, like the world your demon came from." He looks surprise and says, "What does this have to do with killing Oni?" "Nothing, just trying to give you hints about something you'll encounter in a few years." The being says. "Ok, why not appear then? Why now?" He asks. "Cause you're easier to talk to now then you'll be during that time." The being says. "Ok, though I don't understand why you appear like this." He says, motioning to the gold fur that also as a odd symbol of a dragon on it.

"I like looking like this. Ok, enough. You're going to encounter a being that is from a totally different dimension and is thinking about creating a permanent gate with his dimension. You will be in a position to either stop this action or to let it happen, I just want to let you know that not everything is what it seems and that the sins of one generation shouldn't be carried over onto the next. I know that your kind thinks differently, but trust me; they really shouldn't be held accountable for their parent's actions. Also to say that there is more then one side to a story, in rare cases like three sides." The golden wolf creature says. He blinks at the whole sins being visited on the children thing. "How does this help me decide?" He asks. "All I'm saying is to always look at a problem from different sides. Also, tell Hige that's he will succeed in this plan. Good luck, Starlight." The really odd looking wolf says and the world inside his head clears up.

He opens his eyes and looks around. He then sits up and looks around at where Yue and Shonie are. He still doesn't get what the odd wolf was talking about, but he decides to trust the being, he had nothing better to do. He notes the time and decides to get a fire going. They have three hours before they're to do that teleportation jutsu.

(----Soaring Blood----)

He felt like a large burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He also had to admit that it took a great deal of courage to tell the most important people that they were wrong and to have inform them no matter the consequences. But then, children were like that and if Raigi could be believe. Then Raigi himself was only a child.

He's also happy to have both Shell Shield and Calming Rain help explain how they goofed up in the way they saw Raigi. Surprisingly when someone demanded why they didn't just ask the being, they replied that nobody ever thought to asks Raigi about this whole mess, they all just took it at face value. Most of the older generation just laugh it off and they soon agree that Raigi was a sign from the gods and goddesses and that they should still continue with the plans for the great gather.

Also Twin Tomahawk did ask if this means that they'll still kill his young son. Shell Shield simply said that Hunho has also ready been given to the gods and that he'll live a natural life until Hunho is taken of them in normal ways. This settled that and the meeting had been adjourned.

They were still packing and he decides to see how Sharp Hawk, Hunho, and Raigi were doing with the winter tent. He found his eight-year-old son chatting away with Raigi about how to take off the hide. He also finds Hunho already getting the pegs out of the ground. He nods at this and leaves to make certain that he packed everything. It was going to be a long journey, but once they get to the great city of Dawn's Fate, things will be better. The old city will be activate again and the smiths that live there will be please to have more workers willing to help out.

He just prays to the gods that everything will go well. Also he hopes that the god of luck will smile on his name sack, for he doesn't know what the future will hold for the young magic user.

(----Yue----)

They were about as ready as they'll ever be as he begins on the hand seals at the same time as Koichi. This will be very exhausting, but most likely worth the trouble. They were also doing this on a flat surface and they hope it's enough room for a Water Drake and company.

After a good hour of doing the correct hand seal and focusing the right amount of chakra, they finally connect with Hinata and Terish. He grabs Terish as Koichi grabs Hinata, then those to grab the rest of them and Koichi and him pull Hinata and Terish through the hole they made.

He kneels over onto his butt. His exhausted, but he is happy to note that they have everyone. He grins as he notices that Terish's hair dye is fading and wonders if it had to do with using the henge jutsu for a really long time. He'll ask later, right now, he's cold, hungry, and wants to sleep for a good month.

It looks like his good friend Terish feels the same way. It was then that he notices that Shonie was speaking with Lex and Brim. He tries to listen in, but he just couldn't bring himself to focus in on the conversation. He soon just let's sleep descends over him.

(----Depth----)

They had just finished creating a plan when Sellen, Jaina, and Bronx all look south. "Let me guess, they did the teleportation jutsu?" He says. All three nod as one and he sighs. "So lets get this going, then." He says and he watches as everyone leaves to get into position. His job was pretty tricky, but he thinks he'll be able to handle it.

He moves slowly into position. He just hopes that the Oni wouldn't notice him until it's too late. Then he waits for the signal from Bronx. What seems to be like an hour, he finally spots the flare that Bronx created. He walks out into the open.

He keeps walking until one of the Oni finally notices him. Then he waits for enough of them to look at him before turning and leaping away. The grunts and snarls ring out and he soon hears heavy stomps behind him, he remembers to keep it slow. He needs to let them see him at all times, for his part of the plan to work. He never encountered Oni personally until this trip, but he does remember stories that his herd told about them. He truly tries hard to keep himself from bolting clear away for the foul demon spawn.

He continues to hear the pursuers behind him and even to the sides. He turns left and jumps over the startled Oni that was running to that side. He hears the grunts and snarls at his actions. Soon they realise that he was getting farther away and stop fighting among themselves.

This continues for a good hour before he hears what seems to be some fire works. He then speeds up and leaps clear over the Oni trying to surround him. He continues at high speeds until he sees Bronx, then he slows a little.

He finds eight women at the meeting spot. He finds Urther covered in Oni blood and looks around for Jaina and Sellen. He finds Jaina gliding in and Sellen appears out of the trees. Both also have some Oni blood on them, but don't seem harmed.

"How many?" He asks. Jaina grins and answers, "Fifteen Oni females." He is relieved and turns to find Sellen already comforting the eight women that they rescued; they'd have to wait for Koichi's group to abort the half-breeds.

Sellen talks the women into following them to one of the ruined towns. They'll need to stay around so that they can abort the things growing within them. The women nod and seem relieved that they'll get rid of the things. It also helps that Bronx choice to go hunt for deer and what not. They'll smoke the meat and also try to build up their stores of food for the other women that will one day be rescued.

This has only just begun and he prays that the women will in time have the strength to carry on with their lives. He walks behind the group with Urther and he can't wait until this is finish. Also, he wonders what new of the _JenFe!_ gathering that Lex and that group will have. He hopes that they didn't have to worry about a war right after this whole thing with the Oni.

(----Koichi----)

He's feeling better already, he knows whom to thank because of that and promised to thank Blood Trail the next time he speaks with the fox. He decides to summon Shoji to see how Depth and his group are doing.

He finishes the jutsu and Shoji asks, "Looking a bit worst for wear, huh?" He nods and says, "You mind finding Depth the _Kir!ron_? He's most likely around the Oni base camp to the north." "You mean for me to find a real live _Kir!ron_?" Shoji says in surprise. "Yes." He says. "Any message you wish to send too?" The owl asks. "Just say we're going to arrive as quickly as we can." He says. Shoji nods and says, "I have never met a _Kir!ron_ before." He watches as Shoji flies away.

"Owls?" He hears Brim asks. He turns to look that the young _Irkiv_ and say, "I took advice from Blood Trail and he suggested for me to sign a flier contract." Brim nods and says, "Hinata's up." He nods and follows Brim back inside. He hopes that Shoji will find Depth and them all right. He also hopes that Shoji will be safe too.

To Readers:

The golden wolf was really a coyote and the tattoo was of a western dragon. Also the being is a cross of a demon and a summon animal, they're rare, but they do sometimes happen. They are powerful and most of Naruto's people view them as gods or goddesses. They're also the ones that guard against outside influences and they were most likely stunned by Raigi's appearance in the dimension.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

(----Yue----)

He stares at the town that's crawling with Oni. It's been two days since they did that teleportation jutsu and they finally made it out of the mountains and closer to their destination. It also helps that Lex used a speed jutsu to help speed their travel up. They'll be resting for the whole day tomorrow, but it was worth it. Just seeing spotting a single woman around town was bad enough, but to see a good hundred was disturbing. He turns away and they continue on, Koichi knows where Depth and them were so he leads the way.

After a good three minutes they founded Depth and them. They also found that they rescued some of the captive women from the Oni. They soon enter into the ruined town and were greeted by two Gargoyles. "I'm Jaina and this is Bronx. Urther is the _CerYo_ and Sellen of Light is also here." Jaina says. "Good to meet you, I'm Lex. The yellow haired teen is Koichi and the green haired one is Terish. The white haired one is Yue, the older Light ninja is Shonie, and then the last human male is my student Haku and his friend Brim. Finally, this is Hinata of Leaf." Lex introduces their group.

The jutsu was off and they were beginning to feel the after effects of the jutsu. They were soon hurried into different houses to rest. He knows that Koichi will be the first to recover, but that doesn't trouble him too much. _'Let Koichi deal with tomorrow, I just wants to sleep.'_ He thinks.

(----Hige----)

He finished reading Ruki's journal of the second war between Light and _JenFe!_ and _TerCa_. He never heard about any wars from his own kind, but he also was stunned to learn that a female lead his kind during the second war and that makes him wonders just what the reaction will be if his race hears about this.

With that thought, he lays down the book and heads to bed. It's late and he has things to do tomorrow. He also has the beginnings of a course of action and he needs to make plans on what to do with what he's learning.

(----Koichi----)

He listens to the course of action that Depth wishes to take today and he agrees that when tomorrow comes, they might be too busy fighting to remember about the women being held captive. So they'll to rescue the women today, but in such a way that the Oni wouldn't notice that they're gone.

They finish and those that were to participate in the plan followed him out of the room. He went to retrieve some parchment to write the illusion jutsus on it. Bronx and Sellen went to get nets to use to distract the Oni. They soon gather the items and they began to create the illusion spells on the parchment that he got. He does the spells for sense, shadows, and light. Bronx does for movement and acting. Sellen does the rest, like cloths and shape. They finish they're parts on the parchment and pass them to the next person. They finish and Sellen and him leave Bronx to wait for the ink to dry, they're going to set up the nets.

They each take three nets and they part. They'll set them up on odd trails and hope that the bait that they set will go off at the right time. They really don't need the Oni to find the traps before they were ready to rescue the women.

They finish and they head to the meeting point where Bronx promised to meet with them. He just hopes that Bronx isn't spotted. They lean against a tree and wait. They just let themselves lose themselves in their own thoughts.

(----Forest Blade----)

He glares at where Raigi and Hunho were walking with his father. He can't believe that those two lowly beasts were walking in his stead. He was Soaring Blood heir and he will one day lead his people to victory against all that oppose him and his race. He'll conquer all other races and go down into history as being the greatest warrior that his kind has ever spawned, now that dream is growing out of reach with each passing night. All because of this thing and a walking corpse.

He turns away from the disgusting sight before him. He glances at Bear Sleeper, his hunting friend, and whispers, "I'm getting real sick of seeing that alien thing walk around like it belongs among us. We're going hunting when we stop." He doesn't care if Bear Sleeper replies; he just turns away to search for Grey Water.

Grey Water shares the same thoughts that he does when it comes to the beast, even if Grey Water is from the Sorea clan. Grey Water is fifty years old and has a broken tusk from fighting a Mora Bear. He still wonders if it was dumb luck that Grey Water survived the encounter with the huge bear. Though Grey Water didn't kill the Mora Bear, just escaped with some scars and a broken tusk. He finds Grey Water's scared face and he continues to look at the elder until the old _JenFe!_ turns to look at him.

He looks into Grey Water's brown eyes and he nods towards where his father is and looks disgusted. Grey Water just nods his head and begins to make his way towards him. It takes Grey Water a few hours to finally be by his side.

"Be patient Forest Blade. Wait until we make it to the city, then we'll set the plans into action. Remember that many wish to stay on its good side and that they'll frown if anything happens to it." Grey Water advises him. He really wants to snarl and yell out, but he restrains himself. "I truly wish that we'll make it soon, I don't like that it's walking in my position by my father's side." He says. Grey Water nods in understanding and says, "Try to keep back then. It might help not to stare at them either. Just try to imagine what you'll do with them when you have them under your spear." He nods, and they drift apart.

(----Sharp Hawk----)

He watches as the elder leaves his older brother alone once more. He frowns and wonders if he should speak with father about this. He knows that Forest Blade doesn't like either Raigi or Hunho, but he couldn't see why anyone wouldn't like Raigi, he still doesn't know what to think about Hunho though.

He sighs and looks to his other brother, Green Buck who's eleven but will be turning twelve within the month. "Should we talk to father about that?" He asks. Green Buck looks thoughtful and then answers, "We'll watch them and listen hard to what plans they make, but we'll inform Hunho about this though. He needs to know so he can be ready to defend Raigi." He nods in agreement. "Does Hunho really mean Fire Fox?" He asks, he asked his father about the name, but his father didn't know the answer to that. "I think it does, Raigi did say so when I asked him." Green Buck says.

Then he looks around and then says, "I heard Raigi teaching some of those other tongues. I wonder if Raigi wouldn't mind teaching us, I mean it will allow us to talk more freely about stuff without someone understanding what we're saying." "You might be on to something with that. See if any of your hunting mates want in." His brother says. He brightens at this and nods. "I'm sure Wind Stone and Bone Shot will jump at the chance." He says. "Same with Weed Gold, Star Cross, and Laughing Hatchet." Green Buck says. He nods at this and after a time, he asks, "What do you think our age mates among the females will be like?" Green Buck scratches his head and then says, "I don't know. I do know that you have a twin sister, though. I think her name is Calling Wing." He's stunned at the thought of him having a sister, let alone a twin sister.

(----Calling Wing----)

She looks over towards where her mother is resting. She sighs and rests her head on her knees. She can hear the murmur of the camp and wonders what her siblings were like. She knows that she has a twin brother and then two other brothers too.

"Depressed?" Her friend Summer Watch asks. "I wonder what my brothers are like is all." She replies. "I wouldn't know, all I have are sisters! Two noisy ones at that." Her best friend says. She smiles and says, "I mean what does a male look like? I've never seen one and mom won't tell me." Summer Watch looks thoughtful and says, "According to Reed Arrow, males have tusks like boars and they lack tails and horns." She blinks at that and Summer Watch continues, "They also are dark purple in colour and have their clan markings tattooed on their faces and bodies. They can be bulky or slender. Also Soaring Wing's males have blue eyes instead of red eyes. Also there are males that have red eyes naturally." Then her best friend looks sheepish and says, "That's all I can remember." She sighs and says, "I wonder what Sharp Hawk looks like. Does he have green hair like me? And does he have black eyes too? Is he slender? Or bulky?"

They listen as the meeting is finished and the other clan leaders leave the tent. She watches as members of the Grea clan and Majea clan move down different paths, they just meet up with them today when they started to unpack their things for the night. Soon she heads inside and knows that Summer Watch has also left. She wonders just how things will turn out when they all gather together at the great city.

(----Koichi----)

He smiles tiredly as Hinata and Jaina begin to attend to the newly rescued group of women. He was stunned to find Hinata waiting with Jaina and more stunned when she congratulated him on doing his part of the plan. He doesn't know just what to make of that, but he had to admit that he was kind of happy that Hinata decided to congratulate him on his role.

He sighs and moves to help Sellen walk a straight line. He opens the door and helps Sellen onto the couch. "Want something?" He asks. "Yes, Sasuke, but sadly, he's not here. I'll have a meal with some juice if they got some." Sellen says. He grins and nods, he could understand the first request for the two of them were getting close and he's happy for both. He also thinks that it'll last for years to come too.

He finds some rice covered in mushrooms and chicken. He picks it up and places in a box. Then he looks for some juice, finding none, he makes some tea for Sellen. He finishes with the tea and then uses a simple jutsu to heat up the plate with rice on it. He then takes it out of the box and remembers to pick up the cup of tea before leaving the room.

"They don't have any juice, but I made tea though." He says as he enters the room. Sellen smiles and perks up a bit. He hands Sellen the plate and puts the teacup onto the table. He then heads back into the kitchen in hopes of finding more food.

He finds nothing and then heads back to where Sellen is. "I'm leaving to look for a meal among the other houses. I'll be back, ok?" He says. Sellen just nods and continues on eating. As he walks out the door, he finds Hinata walking towards him.

They stare at each other and then Hinata hands him the plate. "Here, I know you must be hungry. Is Sellen alright?" Hinata asks. "Sellen is currently eating the rice with mushrooms and chicken. I was on my way to scavenge around for my meal. Thanks Hinata." He says, smiling at the Leaf Nin. "It's nothing. You'll also be good to know that only three quarters of the women here are pregnant with half-breeds. The remaining ones are either immune to the effects of sex with Oni or were already pregnant before the Oni took to raping them." Hinata informs him. He sighs and says, "I suppose many were happy with the news?" Hinata nods and says, "I believe that Haku will have no trouble aborting the babies with my help. At least my Blood Limit is useful in that way." He holds the plate in one hand and places his free hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's not who you are, it's just a tool." He says. Hinata smiles and says, "I don't think my clan looks at it that way, but thanks Koichi." He nods and then they part, he heading back inside and Hinata to do other things.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

(----Yue----)

He parlays a punch and kicks the Oni in its stomach. Then he evades the next series of punches from the enraged Oni. He dances away from the Oni and then watches as Terish burns his opponent along with eight other Oni. Then they use the swords to chop off their heads.

They look to find Koichi using the two short swords, one for each hand, and his busy cutting down Oni like they were grass that needs to be cut. They soon spy Bronx and Jaina working with Uther. They too were busy killing Oni.

They see that Sellen was in trouble and slaughter their way to her side. They soon push the Oni back and then they would back up to be within a foot of each other. The Oni would think that they have the advantage and redouble their attacks on them, also leading more Oni to join in. Then they would wait five minutes, then rush through the ranks of the closest Oni for a good eight minutes before regrouping. It's an old tactic that works supper well on Oni. They tend to forget things quickly in the heat of battle and were more gullible that way.

They watch as Koichi soars through the air and brings the twin swords slashing down on an Oni. "Stop fooling around, some of the among the edge are starting to flee." Koichi says. They look around at one of the edge of the battle and found that Jaina was busy killing Oni that were trying to flee. They all nod and they then began a series of hand seals. They did the most common of all jutsus, the one that commands the roots to ensnare the Oni.

Soon they were killing the entrapped Oni. The reason why they never bothered to use the jutsu before was kind of simple; there are few trees among the mountains and therefore no roots to command. No matter how much the Oni try to get loose, but the roots continue to grow as the Oni try to struggle against them.

They soon finish off the Oni with the help of Bronx, Jaina, and Uther. Lex, Brim, Shonie, Haku, Hinata, and Depth choose to remain behind at the base camp. Haku and Hinata were busy with abortions with Brim entertaining the women, giving a better view of nonhumans. Shonie, Lex, and Depth were most likely recounting old battle stories.

Not that they were complaining mind you, it's just that they hope that things like lunch and bandages are ready for them when they return to the base. They soon look around at the corpses and those that can do chakra did fire jutsus to burn the bodies. He watches as his fire fox mixes in with Koichi's cat, Terish's tiger, then Bronx and Jaina's firebirds. They create some kind of winged creature made of fire. The thing soon finished off the burning of the Oni's corpse and then it flew into the air and exploded into fire works. They just stood there, watching the fireworks and then make sure that the corpses don't spread. They did like the buildings burn too.

(----Raigi----)

He watches as Hunho helps with pronunciation of the English language. Since this morning, Green Buck with Sharp Hawk asked if they might not try their hand at learning to speak one of the tongues that he has been teaching Hunho. He thought about it and decided that English was perfect for them to learn for it was easier then Japanese.

Soon some of Green Buck and Sharp Hawk's friends joined in and he started out with their names and watches as Hunho shows examples of the right way and the wrong way. He can't help with that for all he has is a translation spell and he doubts that they wish to cheat in this, so he lets Hunho help out.

It'll be months before the older ones will be up to Hunho's ability to speak it. All he knows, the younger they are the faster they'll learn. It happened with him and it's happening to Hunho. He'll teach Hunho how to read and write, and if Hunho can, he might even teach his friend magic.

He looks on as it continues to rain. They were using the tent canvas as umbrellas. They all were bunched up under them; he used a flowing spell on the canvas so nobody needed to hold it up. He had canvas hover and follow him as they walked. He would have used the spell for the others, but Soaring Blood declined, as did many others. He didn't understand, but then figured that they thought that he'd run out of energy.

"Something the matter?" He hears Hunho ask. He smiles gently and says, "Just thinking about the future." He replies. Hunho sighs and asks, "What kind of plans?" "Just things I'm thinking about teaching you." He says. Hunho looks sheepish at that. "Like what things?" His young friend asks. "Like reading and writing." He answers. "You mean what you do with those books?" Hunho says. He nods and Hunho looks out at the landscape. He wonders how long it will be until Hunho is taller then him, after all, Hunho is only five years old and yet seem more mature then what human children of the same age. But then what did he know about humans? Only that Takato was human and what LoreApemon told him about humans.

They walk for some time with out speaking to each other. "You know, I'm curious to know who's your father?" Hunho asks. He looks thoughtful and he sighs. "I have three fathers and no mothers. It really complicated, but lets just say that I'm proud to be their son and hope that I'll do as many great things as they did before me." He says. "O. What were they're names?" Hunho asks. "First was Takato and then his best friend Guilmon and then was Calumon." He says. Hunho looks interested, but he then says, "Takato was a being called a Human." Hunho looks stunned and his friend says, "Human? Was he a ninja?" He looks puzzled at that and shakes his head. "No, a mage, yes but not a ninja." He says and then thinks it over. "There are humans here?" Hunho nods. "They're invaders from beyond the mountain. They invited themselves to live south of the mountains. My people have been trying to get rid of them for centuries. They convince other races that they mean no harm, but they are like the Oni of the mountains, they'll on day breed out of control." He looks at his friend in surprise, but understands a bit of what Hunho is speaking of.

"Do you despise me then? I have human blood in me." He asks. Hunho looks surprise and then shakes his head. "Human blood you have, it doesn't make you human. What of the other two you speak of?" Hunho asks. "The other two weren't humans, but of a different race. This race is variable with many branches to it. I don't feel comfortable speaking of this race. By their vary natures, they are beyond your understanding. Well, at least for now. I might take you home to meet someone that is special, the one who taught me most of what I know." He says. "Did they teach you magic?" Hunho asks. "She didn't. I learnt from the spell books were left to me by my fathers Guilmon and Takato. Also the place where I grew up belongs to me as well. Lets speak of something else, Hunho. I am beginning to feel homesick." He looks over to where Green Buck and the others were walking and chatting.

"I'm sorry." Hunho says. He looks at his friend and says, "You didn't know, Hunho. Just relax and enjoy the moment. Things will change as will in time." Hunho nods at his wisdom. They listen in on the conversation between Green Buck and his friends.

(----Haku----)

He sighs as Hinata and him watch as the last woman leaves the room. He couldn't have done it so effectively if Hinata hadn't helped him and for that he's thankful for her being with them. He also happy that Brim can be so charming and had help calm the women to make it much easier to accept that it's over and that not all intelligent beings weren't always that violent.

"Thanks for helping Hinata. It help me conserve chakra and to as painless as it can be. I also think they were just plain happy that you were in the room." He says. He watches as Hinata blushes a bit and then nod. "They have been through a rough time and need time to heal. It also wouldn't hurt if they found something to focus in on, something that they can control." Hinata says. He nods in agreement with her. "Very true. I also don't know what more we can do for them. We're not in a position to help them beyond what we did. I wonder if Depth has any ideas." He says. They then start cleaning up, they might have to treat the returning heroes on their trumpeted return.

They soon have things mostly clean and hear the crowd outside. They leave the room and get out of the house. They notice that none of their friends look hurt and that they were covered in Oni blood. He looks at Hinata and she says without turning around, "Their fine." He smiles and is relieved that they came back unharmed.

He watches as Koichi is picked up by Terish and Yue and is carried on their shoulders. He chuckles at that and sees that Sellen is with Uther. It looks like they're heading to the river to get Uther cleaned up. Jaina and Bronx are with Brim, chatting away.

He looks around for Lex and them, but can't see them. He says, "Know where the older generation is?" "They're at the town house, the third floor." Hinata says. He looks that way, and tries real hard to imagine them by the window. He shakes his head and returns to watching the women congratulate the returning heroes.

(----Calling Wing----)

They were within sight of the city as well as the horde of males. She is excited at the thought of meeting her father and brothers. She also heard some rumours of a being called Raigi being hailed a godsend. She wonders why none of the adults have denied or confirm the rumour. She didn't want to worry about it, it's true then it's true.

They have been traveling for four months and they were almost there. She can't wait to move around buildings made of stone or to see the fabled smiths. She looks to her best friend, Summer Watch. "We're almost there!" She says. Summer Watch turns and nods in agreement. "Just three more hours and we'll join up with the males." Summer Watch says. They then rejoin the march.

After a few hours, Summer Watch and her finally come into the camp of the males and they're both stunned at the sight of the males. They were so different then what they were like, but she finally gathers up the courage to ask about Soaring Blood's tent. After receiving the directions, they make their way without informing their mothers where they're going. For that matter they had trouble seeing their mothers anywhere in the crowds.

They soon find the spot and they see a red hair male busy setting up a tent. They look at each other and then they walk over towards the young male. They get close enough and the male turns to look at them. They find that he has red eyes to match the red hair. They also find that he lacks the clan markings that most males have, she notices a tattoo on his left shoulder, though it looks very different then anything they have heard about.

"We were told that Soaring Blood's tent is around here? Is this it?" She asks finally. "It will be, once Green Buck and Sharp Hawk get back. I'm Hunho." Hunho says. They blink in surprise and then Summer Watch asks, "What clan are you?" Hunho blinks and shrugs. "I was born to clan Dea. My father is Twin Tomahawk." Hunho says. "Then are you not of clan Dea?" She asks. "Don't think so, most sons receive the clan markings when they're two or three. I'm five years old. Who are you?" Hunho asks. "I'm Calling Wing and this is my best friend Summer Watch." She says. "Nice to meet you. Any reason you wish to see Soaring Blood?" Hunho asks. "I'm his daughter." She says. "You're Sharp Hawk's twin sister?" Hunho asks. She nods. "So you're here to see your brothers then. Just stick around, they'll appear. Though you might want to watch your step around Forest Blade. He's been in a really bad mood for the last few months." Hunho warns them.

"How old is Forest Blade?" Summer Watch asks as they sit down. Hunho returns to getting things organised, he answers without turning around. "Fourteen. Green Buck's twelve and I'm guessing you know Sharp Hawk's age." She nods, thinking about this. "What do they look like?" She asks. "Well, Forest Blade has white hair with streaks of green dyed in it. He also has yellow eyes. Green Buck has navy blue hair and has black eyes. Sharp Hawk has white hair with black eyes." Hunho answers. She tries to imagine her brother with the red stripe and pale red spot of their clan. She sighs and finds it supper hard to picture a male, even with one right in front of her.

Summer Watch asks, "Is there a connection between you having red eyes and hair?" Hunho stops and looks at them with a confused look on his face. "Don't you know? Anyone that has ever had the same colour for their eyes and hair are usually sacrificed to the gods before they reach the time of Irhoka'Lemea's blessing." They couldn't say anything after that, so they just sat around, thinking about what Hunho has told them and about what they haven't been informed about.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

(----Hunho----)

He sighs in relief when Green Buck and Sharp Hawk arrive. He felt uncomfortable that Calling Wing and Summer Watch didn't know about what happens to those that have the same colour for their eyes and hair. He wonders if he should have told them, but he had and there's no changing that.

Also he was kind of relieved that they hadn't come to question him about Raigi. He waves as the two brothers draw closer. They sent him a questioning look and he glanced at Sharp Hawk. Then the two study the two females. He shouts, "Come meet your sister and her friend. They have been waiting for you." Green Buck and Sharp Hawk jog the rest of the way. "Nice to meet you, I'm Green Buck and this is my little brother Sharp Hawk." Green Buck says once they reach them. "I'm Calling Wing and this is my best friend, Summer Watch." Calling Wing says. Green Buck smiles and says, "Nice to meet you, little sister. We'd like to talk, but we need to have the tent set up before the meeting is due. You can stay and watch if you want." "We can help, I'm sure that Summer Watch wouldn't mind helping out too. Would you?" Calling Wing asks. Summer Watch smiles and says, "I'd like to, but I think I'll help Hunho with his tent. He's doing it all alone." He smiles at this and says, "You don't really have to." "None sense! It's her choice, Hunho." Green Buck says, clearly teasing him.

He sighs and then he begins to explain what is what and where thing go. He just hopes that things are going ok with Raigi, even though Pale Deer and Boar's Rage were being his bodyguards; it just didn't sit well with him not being with his friend. He knows that Raigi will tell him everything that happens in the meeting and then Raigi will want his opinion on what they meant by some of the things. He did know his race better then Raigi and he's happy to help Raigi in anyway he can.

(----Hige----)

He sighs and looks around the house. He's been feeling antsy and he just feels that he's needed somewhere else. He feels pretty bad about it, but he can't deny it any longer. He still dreams of that odd being that's with that red eye and haired _JenFe!_. He still sees that symbol and a new one is also appearing too. It was a red upside down pyramid. He also has been getting feelings off the two symbols; the first one has the feel of death but also of life. The next one is just plain playfulness mixed with cheerfulness and reminds him of light.

He sighs and looks out the window. "Restless, Hige?" Hinata asks. He turns and nods. "I just feel that I'm needed somewhere else, Hinata. I'm happy here, but I don't feel complete." He says. Hinata smiles and says, "Then go. You'll always be welcome in my home, Hige." He smiles and hugs her. "Thanks Hinata. I'll be sure to visit!" He says.

They open a window and he transforms into an owl. He soars higher into the sky and changes the wings so that he doesn't need to worry about flapping too much. He soars through clouds and continues on flying through the rest of the night and then the day. He only rests to drink and to eat. Then he returns to the air.

He just follows the feeling towards the west. After a good eight days of practically non-stop flying he finds a city crawling with _JenFe!_ and he circles until he finds the young male from his dreams. He then descends towards the child.

He lands and by the child and transforms into his natural form. The child looks at him and then frowns a bit. "Why are you here, _TerCa_?" The boy asks. "I'm needed." He says. "Where's your friend?" He asks. "How do you know about Raigi?" The kid asks with an edge to his tone. He blinks, kind of surprise at the name. "I keep seeing him and you in a dream." He says sheepishly.

He watches as the kid relaxes and says, "You're god touched then? It's been a while since Suwa'Tilea touched one of your kind. By the way, I'm Hunho, it means Fire Fox." He was kind of stunned to find that he's not the first of his race to be visited by dreams. "I'm called Hige." He says to Hunho. Hunho looks at him oddly and then sighs. "Might as well take you to the meeting then. Odd that you would arrive on the day of the first official meeting between the genders in this city." Hunho says. He blinks at this too and climbs onto Hunho's shoulders.

He watches as many look at him and then they just let Hunho into the meeting room. He stares at Raigi, if he remembers the beings name correctly, and then at the leaders of both genders seated in the room. "This isn't as unexpected. We welcome you child of _TerCa_." The lead priest says. Many nod in agreement with that simple statement. He uses the last of his energy to transform into a modified human.

They don't look so surprise that he can do this and decides that others of his kind use to do the same thing long ago. "It's an honour to be welcome. I'm Hige." He says. "I'm Forest Cloud, head of the priestess of the Soaring Wing." The female with striking green hair says. "I'm Shell Shield, head of the priests of the Soaring Wing clan." The priest with grey hair says. He bows to each in turn and then sits by Raigi.

He does notice that Raigi has bodyguards and that Hunho takes the role of bodyguard for him. He feels very honoured at that, for in a few years, Hunho will be very important to the _JenFe!_ and he hopes to see just how big of a role the young male will take. They soon began the meeting.

(----Koichi----)

He sighs as he finishes his latest mission. It's been a good year since the Grrroar tribe was killed and they also have no word about any of the _JenFe!_ of either genders. The traders can't seem to find them, so they have no clue as to how things went during the gathering.

It was so odd that the whole race would seemingly vanish without leaving any clue to their plans. They also haven't heard much from Hige either. The few times the _TerCa_ visited, it was usually very brief and usually about checking records on a few things and spend a good two hours with Hinata. Then after speaking with Elder Ruki about something, Hige would then leave.

It was just so strange and the few time some of the ninja try to follow the shape shifter, they'd lose him within a day. It didn't help matters that Hige usually transforms into a flier either. But then they do have other things to be considered about.

Hidden Sound has been trying to capture Light ninja and members of the ten friendly races. When a sound ninja killed a Gargoyle, it caused the Water Drakes and Gargoyle people to begin to make then join the fight. Over eighty hundred ninja have fallen since Water Drakes and Gargoyles have entered the war and all eighty hundred ninja were from sound too. This has caused Orochimaru to try to recruit the other kage's help for this war, for the snake has lost too many ninja to the Water Drakes and Gargoyles.

He had to admit that the snake ninja hasn't shown his face too often either. But then, Orochimaru was probably scared of him using the Soul Burn seal to weaken him before killing him. It also seems that Orochimaru was still looking for a way to get rid of the seal too. He also knows that it must be activating on its own too. He could guess that Orochimaru has been trying to hide that fact from his ninja, for if they learn about it; they'll differently turn on him and kill him when it activates for that short period of time.

They also have totally destroyed Orochimaru's base and that Rice field country is no longer in Orochimaru's grasp. It's said that the snake fled north into snow country and has killed Daimyou Kazehana. The only bad side to this is that snow ninja were famous for their chakra enhancing armour.

He smiles as he sees Hinata and Terish waiting for him. With all things considered, Hinata is now considered a Light Ninja and is officially an elder in training, even if she's really young. He waves and asks, "Yue?" "Mission, he'll be back in two days." Terish says. He nods and lets Hinata drag him to some place to clean his shoulder, even though is fully healed. He smiles slightly and Hinata blushes a bit. They weren't dating, but they're growing close and he wonders if that's a bad thing, but he doesn't really care.

For Hinata wasn't a Leaf ninja now and her father doesn't have the authority to boss Hinata around anymore either for Hinata has changed her name once she was accepted as a Light ninja. Hinata's last name is now Uzumaki. Odd name, but he doesn't really care, they're fourteen years old and in time they'll be fifteen. Things were changing and nothing seems to be able to predict what will happen next.

(----Hunho----)

He focuses in on the energy he feels inside of him. Raigi has finished teaching him how to read and write, he even got to read one of the easier spell books too. For Hunho was determine to learn magic and they've also been getting help from Huge too.

Hige's advice helps him as much as Raigi's attempts of describing the power. He relaxes as he feels the power refuse to move and waits for a few minutes before trying again. It moved this time, he then remembers what Raigi said about shaping it before realising it. He thinks of a rainbow and thinks what it would feel like. The feelings help shape it and then he opens his eyes to find a ball of swirling light in his hands.

"That's amazing!" He is startled and the ball fades away. He turns to find Calling Wing looks at him in awe and was clearly impressed with what he did. They both look at each other, the eleven-year-old female and him, an eight-year-old male. "Thanks, but I'm still learning." He says. "Yea, but you have to admit that only Raigi has been able to do something like that without chakra that some races use." The elder of them says. He sighs and says, "I'm still feel odd being able to have this power in me while nobody else does. And Raigi doesn't really count."

Calling Wing nods in agreement. Three years have passed and it took him four months of being taught how to first feel and taste the energy and only this month has he being advice to make it move and to shape it. He has years to learn how to make it into what he wants without always having to close his eyes and go into a trance. It helps to know that Raigi still had years to go too.

He sighs as he remembers that in two years, Raigi will be pulled back to his home dimension. He wonders if Raigi will be able to reopen a portal to this world. He wouldn't mind exploring Raigi's home and to meet with the caretaker that his friend mentioned.

"So, what do you make of all of this?" Calling Wing asks as he motions to the pages littering the study. He looks sheepish and says, "I've been practicing drawing, you see." Calling Wing looks surprise and then nods. "I didn't know. They're not completed." She says. He nods and says, "I didn't like the way they began to turn out. I know that Raigi told me to continue on, to let the drawing draw itself by using my hand. I'm just don't think I can." He then collects the pages.

"My brother seems to be gaining more support." Calling Wing says. He pauses and then nods. "You can just tell that some of his advisors have been planning this for years, long before Raigi ever showed up. I fear what could have happened if Raigi hadn't appeared." He admits. "You would have been killed and your corpse used to read the future for one." She points out. He nods sadly, he had been told by Shell Shield about that and he's more then a little relieved that when they 'gave' him to Raigi, that they considered it a sacrifice and now he's allowed to live like anyone else.

"You grown into something very different, Hunho." Calling Wing says. He looks at her in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Will for one thing, you now have the begins of a tail and for another, your tusks haven't grown and if anything, they've shrank." Calling Wing says. He blinks and begins to examine his butt and finds that Calling Wing is right. He now sports a small tail, but it was a tail and males of the _JenFe!_ weren't suppose to have tails. He then touches his tusks and found that they're tiny.

He looks shocked as he wonders at what else has changed. He then studies Calling Wing and says out loud, "Your horns!" Now it was Calling Wing that blinks and asks, "What about them?" "They're becoming gold in colour." He answers. Calling Wing looks around for a mirror and studies her face. "Why haven't I noticed this before?" Calling Wing says out loud. He doesn't answer and he begins to wonder at how many were experiencing the change too.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

(----Hige----)

He looks startled when Hunho and Calling Wing come into his study. He looks puzzled at them, then asks, "Something the matter?" The pair looks at each other and then back at him. "My horns. What colour are they?" Calling Wing asks. He blinks at the odd request and studies her horns. Then it hits him why they're agitated.

"There going gold in colour." He says. Both nod and Hunho then says, "My tusks are tiny and I'm growing a tail." The young mage says. He studies Hunho's face and finds that Hunho is correct about his tucks. They weren't suppose to be that small.

"You're just noticing then?" He asks. The pair nod at him and he sinks as much as he can into the chair, which wasn't very deep considering it's a stone chair. "We'll have to ask Raigi to check this out. Also, you two tour around and report how many are also undergoing this change. Just don't try to give it away. That might cause a riot and we don't need this now." He says. He watches as the pair leave the room. He sighs, he long since found that Ruki doesn't have any advice to give to him concerning the events happening among the _JenFe!._

He sighs and stands up. He can feel his tail twitch as he stares out at the streets bellow. _'It's been two years now since Forest Blade broke with tradition and added a new colour to his tattoos. He when so far as to create a new clan that doesn't have the divine ea at the end. Wajam Clan, with light green stripes shadowing the red lines. This clan now has fifty members from both genders to boot. I still don't understand how many of them were able to change the colour of their original tattoos, but then the ex-priest Heart Fire had something to do with it.'_ He frowns as he considers what's happening among the _JenFe!_ over the pass three years.

He sighs and turns away from the scene below him. He checks the time and then heads to where he knows Raigi will be. He stops to speak with some of friends as he walks through the halls.

He knocks on the door and hears, "Come in!" He opens the doors and closes them behind him. He then stares at Raigi and smiles as he studies the magus. Raigi has grown, not too much, but he's taller then what he use to be. Raigi was now five and a few inches tall, not five and half though. Raigi's hair is now longer and is tied in a short ponytail. He can see Raigi's pointed ears. Raigi's skin has also tanned out and he has more muscle then when he first meet the teen. Raigi is thirteen years old and is going to go through maturity soon. He can see that Raigi's nails look much sharper and that the tattoo on Raigi's left arm has also grown too. He doesn't know why the tattoo was such a bright purple, but it remains that colour.

Raigi looks up from writing in his journal. Raigi's bright green eyes sparkle as Raigi looks at him. "Something the matter?" Raigi asks in a concern tone. He nods and asks, "Have you notice a change happen among the _JenFe!_?" Raigi looks at him and then sighs. "I thought I was the only one to notice it." Raigi says as he closes his journal. "Hunho and Calling Wing noticed it and came to speak with me about it. How long has it been happening?" He asks. "Not very long. I took note of it when I first began to teach Hunho to feel and taste his magic. I don't know why, only that someone or many some ones wish for them to change and being in this city is speeding up the changes. There are some who aren't being effective and I'm sure you can figure out who." Raigi says. "Forest Blade and them." He says. Raigi nods and adds, "And others who might not know it, but think along the same lines too, just not that extreme. I'd say that by the time the gate opens, the change will be final and complete."

He sighs as he rubs his temples. "I don't suppose you can do something to keep them from noticing this?" He asks. "Sure, I now have more control over the magic in me. All I need is some time to relax and to shape the energy for a few hours." Raigi says. He looks sceptically at Raigi, not believing that it's simple. Raigi sighs and says, "I'm more powerful then you think I am. One of my fathers created his own dimension you know." He looks stunned at that admission and asks, "What for? Couldn't he just conquer one?" Raigi chuckles and says, "The Hazard wasn't interested in conquest, though it did destroy countless worlds and their population. No the Hazard was seeking out my human father, Takato. As to why, the Hazard wanted to create a place, it was to put all the treasure of those worlds and to keep them safe. The Hazard collected not only gold and that stuff, but also history scrolls and other important items."

He doesn't know what to feel about that. Horrified or excited at the prospect of all that knowledge that this Hazard being collected? "But that doesn't really explain why this Hazard was looking for your human father." He says, choosing to get more information about Raigi's father. "The Hazard wanted to find its one and only partner. That was its destiny, to find my human father. My father then gave it a new shape and name too. He named the being Guilmon and they might have had their rough patches, but they didn't take each other for granted." Raigi says. "So how did you come about then?" He asks after a few minutes.

Raigi sighs and says, "All three of them combined into me. I'm all of them, but I'm not. When I'm older I can summon their memories, but I think I wouldn't. I'm my own being and I want to live my own life without those memories." He just stares at Raigi in shock, but then begins to understand. "You fear losing yourself." He says. "Don't we all?" Raigi asks sadly. He nods in agreement with that simple statement.

He changes the subject by asking, "When can you start casting?" Raigi looks thoughtful and answers "Right now, if you keep people from bothering me." He nods and says, "Deal." He nods and heads out the door.

(----Koichi----)

He helps carry in some of the wounded. They were gathering for one last fight and it's up to Sasuke and Shino to distract Kabuto while Ino and Shikamaru start on the seals for the sword that Neji will be using to kill Orochimaru. The seals on the sword will keep Orochimaru's soul bound to the current body. Gaara and him will keep Orochimaru from figuring out what's happening.

Also Haku and Hinata will be along just in case things go wrong. It was also Shikamaru and him took time to also come up with a back up plan. It boiled down to this, if things go sourer, everyone will move eight feet away and then he'll pore into the Soul Burn seal as much power as he can. This course of action will kill Orochimaru, but destroy the snake ninja soul as well as burn the area around the body.

He reaches the med tent and opens the flap. The ice cool wind enters with him as he enters the tent. Then he begins to warm up as he then makes his way towards one of the beds. He signals for Clay, one of the Gargoyles that were helping with the medic teams. Clay moves over and begins to close the slash wound that runs from the right shoulder to the guy's left hip.

He also waits for Clay to finish and then he tells Clay what happen and then he leaves. He tracks back towards the battlefield to help bring in more wounded. They have five days before the sword is finished, then they'll do the plan. He looks up at Shoji and smiles. Shoji circles once and then disappears; his job of warning him of potential dangers was completed.

(----Raigi----)

It took him a good five hours to take the right energy and shaping it. Then doing it all again and giving the energy a new shape. He could have taken one big thing of energy and shape it, but he decided to work creating pieces and then linking them together.

He nods absently at his work and then lets go of it. He opens his eyes and finds that his body is stiff. He sighs and leaves to get food. He's hungry and he hopes that the kitchen staff wouldn't mind him raiding the stores.

He grins as he notices Hige, Sharp Hawk, Calling Wing, and Hunho playing with some cards. They all look up and he just nods. "How long will the spell last?" Hige asks. "For a good year if need be." He answers and then says; "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm starved!" They all get up off the floor and make way for him to leave the room.

Hunho accompanies him. They soon walk down some stairs and Hunho asks, "Does it usually take that long with large spells?" He then says, "Only if you want it done rightly." They enter the hallway and Hunho asks, "Something is happening in the far north. What is it?" He pauses and glances over at Hunho and says, "War, is my guess. The energy is chakra, if I'm right. Loads of chakra being generated and used. It also must be a long prolonged war to boot." Hunho shivers at the mere thought of it.

They then continue onwards towards the kitchen. They slip into the kitchen and find few around. He enters the store and begins to take things out. They then start roasting a leg of deer; Hunho starts the fire with flint and iron. He spears the leg onto the spit and then Hunho gets a pan to catch the juices. He does a simple spell to have the spit spin gently without anyone turning it.

They then finish mixing spices and as Hunho starts dressing down the rotating leg, he puts the other items away. He then switches with Hunho and Hunho then looks around for some fruit to snack on. They switch a few times before the leg was finished cooking.

He then takes out a large plate to rest the leg on and as Hunho began to cut the leg, Sharp Hawk and Calling Wing appear. "Smells good." Sharp Hawk says as they enter the kitchen. He sighs and Hunho heads to grab more plates.

He then remembers to cancel the rotating spell and watch as Hunho then continues to cut strips of meat off the leg. "You guys just didn't want to help with the cooking, didn't you?" He asks. The twins look sheepish and Calling Wing then says, "Didn't you once say 'Too many cooks spoil the broth?'" He sighs and says, "It was taking turns spicing the meat." Sharp Hawk shifts his weight and Calling Wing looks away. He's entertained by this, but doesn't continue with this subject.

He just decides to enjoy the company as they sit around eating. They begin to get full and then begin to discus ideas on what to do tonight. He wonders if he's the only one to notice the way Calling Wing was looking at Hunho. He glances over to see Sharp Hawk's reaction to this, but finds that Sharp Hawk didn't seem to either notice or care.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

(----Haku----)

He looks around at the others sitting around him. They were here to pay respects to the fallen, on both sides. They all look like they're lost in their own thoughts and he wonders just when will this madness end.

He kind of miss Lex, for the Water Drakes can't stand this kind of cold. Then his thoughts turn to his old teacher and leader, Zabuza. He decides to visit Zabuza's grave before returning to Light village. He is saddened to know that his real life began after Zabuza's death, but if they had succeed in that mission, they would have been betrayed by Gato right after.

He blinks and finds Recca, his wife, hold his hand and weave her fingers with his. He blushes slightly and Recca says, "What's wrong?" He answers softly, "I was just thinking about my first mentor Zabuza. I thought that when this is all over that I would visit his grave." Recca leans onto his right shoulder and says, "I wouldn't mind trailing along." He smiles warmly at his wife. They were married just last year, also they were already expecting too. They only found out last month and they were over joyed at the thought of a child so soon. He puts his arm around Recca and brings her in close.

They were now aloud to leave and they let go of each other. He also lets Recca drag him away, towards their tent. He knows what they're about to do and he doesn't mind one bit. The blade is ready and they were still deciding on the hilt and sheath. Most likely, they'll be leaving tomorrow and he could use some alone time with his beautiful wife.

(----Koichi----)

He looks around at everyone who's to participate in this mission. His glaze rest on Haku, he knows it must be hard on the older ninja and hopes that they'll all return safe and sound from this mission. He looks away from Haku and looks at the sword that is the work of very skilled and talented _Arace_ by the name of Sinque.

He then begins the briefing. "I'll not review the plans made, for I doubt that any of you will have forgotten them. I place trust on your abilities to help with make this mission a success. I also hope that Neji doesn't have a growth spurt in the ego department." Many chuckle at this and Neji tries to act like he doesn't care, but fails horribly. He continues, "Now we begin our journey towards the fortress and though it will take five days to get there, I hope you all will remember one single thing." They all wait for him to continue. "All of us have abilities that set us apart from the norm, and if this war has taught us anything, it's that overconfidence and ego will lead to suffering. That's it and lets get moving." He says. He really meant that last part about overconfidence and ego and he hopes that they'll not let themselves be so deluded as to think that they're immortal.

(----Hinata----)

She knows that Neji was watching her. She knew that he out of everyone out of her father's clan that he'll take note of the Light headband. She also knows that he's been itching to speak with her about it too. She also knows that she needs to confront him about this, but really doesn't want him to inform the clan, for if the Hokage didn't inform her ex-clan then she will trust his judgement in this.

She also wonders if Shikamaru will be able to handle being the next Hokage. She knows that Shikamaru can be lazy, but he also is among the smartest people that she knows. She knows that his family were content with the thought of one of their own being Hokage. She wishes him luck with his future career, even if Shikamaru is reluctant to take the job.

It's getting close to nightfall and they now following Shoji towards a safe place to spend the night. She falls back, she knows that Neji would notice and he too falls back. She might as well confront Neji now then to wait until afterwards, even though Neji might brood over this conversation until they reach the fortress.

Soon they were about eight feet from the others and they stop as the others began to dig into the snow to make shelter. She doesn't need to use her bloodline limit to know that Neji was behind her. She turns to look at Neji and says, "You want to begin or should I?" It looked like Neji was stunned at her, for they haven't spoken for years. "Why do you have a Light head protector?" Her cousin finally asks. "I'm a Light ninja now. I'm officially in training to become one of their elders. I also changed my clan name when I accepted." She informs Neji. "Your father wouldn't allow that." Neji begins. "If he knew. The Hokage approved as did all other leaders of the alliance." She cuts Neji off. She also says, "If the Hokage decided not to inform the clan then I believe that the Third will tell my father when the Third thinks my father is ready to hear about this."

Neji stays silent for a few minutes. _'He's at a lost of words. I don't believe this has ever happened to Neji before.'_ She muses as she waits for Neji to speak. Finally Neji asks, "Then you'll just let your younger sister take the heir ship from you?" She snorts and says, "It was already going to Hanabi, so what's the point of beating around the bush." Neji shifts his weight; she now knows that Neji is now clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"You were the eldest, Hinata." Neji begins. "And doesn't mean that I would have become clan leader. Or Hanabi would have already received the seal, Neji. My father was only waiting for my sister and I to have an official match, which Hanabi would have won back then. I'm not suited to be clan lead, Neji. I'll do more good in Light village then in Leaf. Leave it be." She says to her cousin. Neji just doesn't know what to say about this and they both then turn towards the shelter and start doing their parts. They need to finish it before a patrol shows up.

Apart of her was content that she finally confronted a part of her past. She knows that Neji is confused as to why she would prefer Light to Leaf, but the choice was an easy one, even without Koichi living in Light. Light saw her as a person first and foremost. That view is rare in the elemental countries.

(----Yue----)

He looks northward to where Koichi's group is headed. He knows that between Gaara and Koichi, they'll be safe until they reach the fortress. He looks over to the smith tent. He wonders if he should visit his twin, then decides that it's a good idea, he stands up off the bench and walks towards the tent where his sister is working with metals.

Ever since his sister got back from going to _Arace_'s city all of those years ago, Ruby has been taken with taking raw metals and transforming them into weapons and other items. He's happy that his sister found her calling and doesn't mind helping out with the bellows.

He enters the tent and finds that many of the workers are busy reshaping bent weapons and resharping them. He looks around and quietly asks where he can find Rudy Fufu. He soon heads out of the tent and towards the correct one. He informs the guard at the entrance who his looking for and waits.

Then to his surprise his sister comes and drags him into the tent. He also can't follow what his twin is saying, for she was speaking too quickly. He's soon finds himself in the company of three _Arace_ and two Light smiths. They turn to glance at him, then return to examining some of Snow Ninja's armour.

What surprised him was that the crystal on the crest piece was still intact. "We're so lucky that the group of raiders stopped the nins from destroying the cash of they're armour and weapons. They were able to sent them safely to us too. The other full body armours have been sent south for more in-depth study." Rudy finally says slow enough for him to hear. He looks surprise at that and asks, "Then aren't you also studying it too?" "Kind of. We're looking for a volunteer to wear it in battle. We want to see just how much of a difference it makes." His twin replies.

He then looks at the armour and says, "Good luck picking out volunteers." They all then pause and turn towards him. _'You think?'_ One of the _Arace_ says. "Why not? This will save time." One of the humans says. _'Very true, we have better start modifying it to his specks.'_ The female _Arace_ says.

Before he knows it, he's getting his measurements taken. He just is speechless as they then begin to take the amour way to be refitted. He then looks questionably at his own sister, but only finds that she too is gone. "I feel for you. I thought they might have chosen me as a test subject." He turns to look at the guard. He just nods his head at this, still trying to figure out how he volunteered for this.

(----Depth----)

He looks thoughtful as he lies down on the couch in Hokage's office. He then turns to look at his co-leader, Hor'Ja. Hor'Ja also gives him a questioning look. He shakes his head then he looks out the window. They were here to speak with Hinata's father and her younger sister. It seems that when Hiashi decided to speak with the Third about when his eldest daughter would be living in hidden Leaf, the Hokage told the clan leader that it was a complicated issue and that they all need to speak together.

That's more or less the reason that they were here, it was to answer Hiashi's questions as well as remind Hiashi that Light village has interests in his eldest daughter. Why Hiashi was bringing his other child was over both Hor'Ja and his head. They were only happy that Hiashi wasn't bringing any of his elders to the meeting. The elders truly lived in their own little world and believe that they were superior to nonhumans, for the elders think that because they have a bloodline limit they were better then the 'beasts.' It's kind of funny that the Byakugan can't see a Water Drake when a Water Drake decides to make themselves invisible to everything around them. Cave Drakes do a good job, but Water Drakes were just plain better then their distant relatives.

The door opens and in comes Hiashi and Hanabi. Behind them comes the Third. It's the first time that he really looked at Hiashi's other daughter and frowns after he finishes studying her. He noticed how the girl didn't greet either Hor'Ja or himself, the girl didn't even glance their way. Hiashi did nod to them before sitting on a chair.

Hokage sits down and begins. "I believe you wish to know about your eldest daughter, Hinata." Hiashi nods at this. He sighs and decides to get to the point. "Hinata is now a member of Light village. She's training to become an elder. It's a honour that someone so young has been chosen and she's also very gifted for someone her age too." Both father and daughter turn to glare at him. "He is correct. You see, the council wished for Hinata to become officially a member of their village and the other leaders of the alliance approved. I've been receiving favourable reports about how much Hinata was flourishing and agreed with the transfer. The reason I haven't brought it up was that you were busy with clan business as well as training Neji and Hanabi." Hokage says, after both father and daughter turn back towards the leader of hidden Leaf.

"Then Hinata will need the seal." Hiashi says. Hor'Ja replies, "She's out of your authority, clan leader. I believe that the time has expired for that course of action. You see, both Depth and I had time to review the workings of your clan when we first came to hidden Leaf. You had plenty of time to choice your heir and to place the seal on one of your daughters. Since you delayed, you now can't place the seal for it'll be against her rights as a Light Ninja." Hiashi has a sour look on his face and Hanabi looks kind of furious about this piece of information. "He's right, Hiashi. I've had some of your elders speak with me on this very subject over the years. They wanted me to press the subject with you, but I always told them that it's your right as clan leader to chose the time and place to apply the seal."

Then Hiashi looks thoughtful and nods at this. "I admit that I'm happy that this is out of my hands, Lord Hokage. I never could have brought myself to approve of the order to have the seal placed first on Hanabi and then later on Hinata. But we'll say that I fought harder then what I did and then accepted." He looks surprise at this, though Hanabi looks shocked to her core at this turn of events. Hokage chuckles and nods as he says, "Very good Hiashi. I believe that it'll work. I hope you use this to get Hanabi away from them to correct their teachings." Hiashi nods and he motions for Hanabi to follow him out of the room.

He says, "He's trying to appease the elders and yet be true to himself. He has some odd ways to do that if I'm not mistaken." Hor'Ja nods in agreement with that statement. "Hiashi changed after his twin was scarified in his place, but until he can wrestle the control from the elders, he can't change the clan too much. He also plans on having Neji and Hanabi rule as co-leaders, for he wishes to unite the two branches and believes that having Neji as part of the leadership, the branch members will feel more secure that they'll have a say in the new government." Hokage says. All three get up and they all leave the room. He knows that he'll have to rethink his view of Hiashi as both a leader and as a father.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

(----Hinata----)

She watches as a symbol appears before her. Then around the tattoo appears a forearm of a white bear. The tattoo is that of a bluish purple sword that seems to be going through a heart. She didn't know just what to think, for this is the first time that something like this has happened before.

"While I guess Trick was correct about you. You wouldn't faint on seeing me, much better then that fawning priest of the _JenFe!_." The bear says. "Trick?" She asks. "He's not important. Anyway, I'm here cause your _TerCa_ friend will be needing your support when he gets around to informing the others about his friend. You see, the _JenFe!_ are in the process of becoming two races. What'll happen with the new race is clouded, but some of my kind believe that they'll have better success outside of this dimension." The bear says and gets a distant look in his eyes. "I'm babbling, just try and not to feel too betrayed when the cat's out of the bag, ok? He's young and he's the only seer among his kind, the others have become blind to truth. Understood?" The bear looks at her and even though she didn't understand most of what the white bear is saying, she nods her head.

"I'm off then. Good luck with that snake. He's only getting what he deserves. Or as Glory would says, 'Reaping the whirlwind he as sown.'" The bear then fades and she comes out of her meditation.

She blinks and looks around, only to find that the others were still sleeping. She sighs and begins to pack up her bedding. After she finishes, Koichi wakes and says, "Morning." She looks on as Koichi yawns and says, "Morning."

She can feel him study her and asks, "Something wrong?" She sighs and says, "I dreamed of a white bear with a tattoo of a sword going through a heart. He spoke about Hige and hints that something big is going on with the _JenFe!_." To her surprise, Koichi says, "I once dreamed of an odd golden wolf with what looked to be a dragon tattoo. He spoke of me being able to stop a dimensional portal from being formed. Never gave much thought about it, you know? It's beyond me about everything that the wolf said. He also mentioned something about something having more then one side to it. Even added something about having three sides to it. Got me what that means." She looks kind of relieved that Koichi also had an experience like hers. Though she did look thoughtful about the part about something having three sides to a story.

They soon weren't the only ones up and they all began to eat and pack up their sleeping bags. They have more traveling to do and she now has something to puzzle over. They soon cave the shelter in and they continue on their way. They have only two more days to get to the fortress and to hopefully end of the war.

(----Trick----)

He watches as Frost stumbles over towards him. He grins and says, "Things went while with the girl?" Frost nods his great white head and says, "You think it'll be enough?" "Who know? With Raigi around and being that thing's son, things are anything but predictable." He says. Frost nods and says, "I can't be believe that the Hazard is no longer around. It was an interesting being to watch, even if it was far older then us and our dimension."

He smiles sadly and nods in agreement. "But I do believe that the son will have more surprises in store then we'll ever know. I'll miss the baby when he's gone." He says sadly. "The fact that he can destroy us never bothered you, did it." Frost states. He snorts and says, "And we could have kill him before that. Who cares? Right now we're equal with him and in time he'll surpass us, that's his potential. He'll look after the new race and they'll have more interesting times ahead to boot. They'll still believe in us and therefore we'll be able to monitor them if we want. So lets just watch and see how things turn out, shall we?"

Frost glances around and finally asks, "Where's Glory? Or for that matter, Reef?" He yawns and says, "Glory is flying in the demon world and for Reef? Stalking some deer in the human world." Frost sighs and they then mix their energies together and a pond is formed in front of them. They sit back and watch as things unfold.

(----Koichi----)

They finally make it through the inner wall and into Orochimaru's inner sanctum. He hopes that they're guesses prove correct in this endeavour. They can't let either Kabuto or the snake ninja from escaping. For both are wanted dead and it's their job to take their heads back to one of the camps on their home lines. Once they hand over the heads, they'll prickle them and send them to hidden Leaf to be burned. They didn't want to take any chances, though he believes it would be far easier to burn the corpses without taking their heads.

He soars over the crowd of ninja and lands on Gaara's floating barge of sand. He slaps Gaara on the back and Gaara smiles and smacks his head in response. They just let the sand take them over the mod, they'll be confronting the snake and they hope to keep the guy occupied until the sword has the seals placed on it.

They jump off the sand and as they run on the walls, Gaara's sand reforms into the gourd. They soon come across a sickening scene as they burst through the doors. They look around at all of the dead bodies and finally spy Kabuto's corpse among the dead, the ex-Leaf's throat was riped out and it looked like someone broke his rib cage and took a bit out of the guys heart and liver. They can still see the parts close to the body.

They continue onwards into the room and find a door open with some bloody handprints on it. They ended into the large room and come face to face with a tiger demon. He notes that it's a young one and also female. He looks around and spots a body unharmed on a table.

"You went for the demon. And switched minds I take it? Predicable." He says. Gaara nods in agreement. "Only someone desperate would resort to this, Orochimaru. You'll be insane within a week." Gaara comments. He adds, "You really thought that mind swapping with a demon would get rid of the seal? Fool, it only makes it stronger! I used the raw power that the demon connected with to get it's own power from. You only made the seal advance into a Burning Soul seal." Then the demon yowls in pain as the advance seal begins to activate, it grows and covers a good third of the body, before fading.

He snorts and says, "You mind telling them that we'll not be needing the sword?" Gaara says, "Why not. The demon want's blood, though his currently laughing his head off at this." He listens as Gaara walks away, leaving him alone with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tries to move, but the seal once more activates and it again grows, then fades within the minute. "You see there are three kinds of chakra in the world, as humans we can connect with this plain's chakra while demons only do it once and that's to gain chakra before becoming physical. It takes a lot of time for a human to learn to connect with that green chakra, but it's usually worth it. You see, all things produce chakra and the access energy is then pooled in with the plains chakra. That chakra then recalculates back into lava, which in time leads it to become rocks and then rocks into dust and then into soil. I believe you get the picture." He says and watches as once again the advance seal pulses and grows yet again. He notes that the next one will be the final one.

Orochimaru moves as quickly as he can towards him, but the movement activates it for the final time. Orochimaru begins to yowl and roar out in pain, even when the body itself can no longer make such noises. The body breaks apart and then burns green. The green fire leaves nothing, not even a burnt mark on the floor. He sighs and takes out a dagger as he walks over towards the body on the table.

He swiftly cuts off the head and grabs hold of it by the hair. He walks out of the room and notices that Gaara also took Kabuto's head too. He finds everyone still fighting and then some of the enemy ninja notices the head in his hand. Then the fighting begins to stop as the snow and sound ninja all turn towards him. He then holds up the head and shouts, "The snake is dead! Surrender or died."

As one, all of the enemy ninja drop their weapons and as the reinforcements arrive, they too notice the surrender and then the head. They too drop their weapons, though five of them leave to spread word of the death of Orochimaru.

Ino walks over with a bag and he drops the head into it. He then looks to the sky and wonder if it wasn't better this way. He sighs and says, "Haku and Ino will take the heads back to our line. The rest of us might as well get things organized on this end." He feels a hand rest on his shoulder and he turns to look into Gaara's understanding face and they then begin by collecting the weapons. He trusts Shikamaru to make plans; he notices that Hinata is gone.

Then as they were about half way through, Hinata's voice can be heard all over the base. "Orochimaru is dead. As is Kabuto, the combine forces of Light and Leaf are on their way, cooperate and you'll live. Resist and you take your fate into your own hands. I repeat, Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead." He grins and could laugh if it wouldn't scare the prisoners shitless. He really didn't think of doing that, but he's happy that someone thought of that. He'll have to remember to get Hinata something real special when they get back to Light village. He truly had to for what she did today, for in her way, she stops needless deaths from occurring.

&-&-&-

He sighs as he tries to relax some. It's been a busy month since the Orochimaru and Kabuto have been killed. He and the others organized the fortress as best that they can as well as get the enemy ninja from killing each other. He can't believe that Orochimaru or Kabuto would allow the conflict between the Snow ninja and Sound ninja become what it was, but then they both probably enjoyed the mini war among the ranks.

He tries to think of something besides that headache. He then muses over the news about Haku wishing to visit his old mentor's grave in the land of Waves. His wife Recca was also going with him, he wishes Haku and Recca a safe journey.

He then turns onto his side and tries to get comfortable. He really could you the sleep, for there's a big ceremony happening tomorrow and he really wants to be rested for it. He then does a sleep jutsu on himself and he finally blacks out.

(----Calling Wing----)

She climbs up onto the roof and finds Hunho relaxing up there already. She smiles at this and moves to sit by the young mage. She knows that both Raigi and Hunho have been distracted by something from the north, she asked Hige about it too. It seems that the humans up north are busy in some war and that Raigi and Hunho have been noticing the chakra that's being used in said war.

She then says, "Nice night, huh?" Hunho looks startled for a second and then nods. "Beautiful." Hunho says. She asks, "The war getting worse?" Hunho sighs and says, "No, it's over from the feel of things. It's just odd though, a demon crossed over but the demon isn't around anymore. It wasn't seal or sent back. That's troubling I think." She had to admit that troubling to think that someone might have obliterated a demon.

They don't speak any more, just sat side by side. She wonders what the future will bring as well as what her feelings are towards Hunho. She just doesn't understand them one bit. She also spoke with Summer Watch about it, but her best friend didn't know either. She just decides to wait it out and see where everything leads.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

(----Hinata----)

She looks nervously at the people that are attending the dance and can't believe that there are so many. She glances behind her, at the others who have been honoured for acts of bravery and heroism. She can easily find Koichi and Yue; they were enjoying themselves for they were laughing. She concludes that Koichi must have told a joke.

"Just relax, Hinata! You don't have to stay for the whole thing, you can leave after a hour, you know." Ruby says. She nods at Yue's sister and Ruby places a comforting hand on her shoulder. They talk about things until the band starts up and then they move onto the dance floor.

She waits to be last and feels Koichi grab her hand. He drags her out onto the dance floor and many applaud as they appear. They then wait for the music to end, then commander Kouta begins to speak, which she tones it out and squeezes Koichi's hand. She feels her own hand get squeeze and she looks into Koichi's blue eyes for a minute before turning away.

Soon Kouta finishes his speech and music begins again. Koichi takes her other hand and they dance for a few minutes before moving towards the buffet. They chat about what their plans are and what they plan on doing with the awards they received. She plans on placing them in a simple box and leave them be. Koichi plans on letting his parents do what they want with them. Koichi also admits that his little sister Jeri was quiet unhappy that he was send north while Jeri and her team carried out traditional duties as rookies. Koichi though was happy that his little sister wasn't sent north. He didn't want his baby sister to experience war or what it's like to kill a human so soon.

They find that it's been two hours and she decides to leave. Koichi waves bye to her and she heads towards the place where her room is. She gets out of the fancy cloths and into more comfortable ones. She decides to meditate.

She finds herself in a room and is startled at the occupancies. They were _JenFe!_ and not only males but their were females around the table too. She looks at the wicked blades on the tails and wonders if they came about to keep males from rapping them.

"We need to start doing something soon, Mud Print. I'm getting tired of doing nothing! That thing's power is growing and so favour for that walking corpse!" A young male hisses at one of the older males. "What would you have us do, Forest Blade? Kill your father? Or Hunho? You know perfectly well that we can't do either. You're already in bad standing from creating a new clan with an extra strip and also with the name not ending in ea. You must hunt carefully, Forest Blade. Soaring Blood isn't fooled and is already on his guard when it comes to you and your clan." Mud Print says. Forest Blade growls and he leaves with five followers.

When Forest Blade is gone, one of the females asks, "You sure we can manipulate that raging storm?" Mud Print sighs but another speaks, "He's blind and we have more then enough on him to condemn him when we tire of him. He only dug his own grave creating Wajam and adding a stripe to the traditional tattoos." "Very true, Grey Water." The same female says. "Thank you, Field Reed." Grey Water says. "So all we need to do is some how discredit Soaring Blood and eliminate those in the running for leader. I don't see anyone supporting that hot head Forest Blade as leader." Another male says. "We just need to trick either Hige or Hunho into appointing the leader." "Why not Raigi?" Another female asks. "Because I doubt we'll be able to trick him. He is god sent and more powerful then any priests and priestesses. We also might need to find a way to kill him and do it in such a way that will make other believe that he was called back." Grey Water says. Mud Print then says, "Are we finish? I have other places to be." Many agree and the meeting ends.

She finds herself in a field and looks around. "Who are you?" A voice asks. She turns and blinks as she stares at Fox Trail, a very changed Fox Trail. "Hinata." She says without thinking. She just stares as the short tail and at the tiny tusks that Fox Trail now sports.

"I've heard that name before." The kid says, looking to be in deep thought. "That female _Virel_! You stayed in my father's tent with your friends when we were on our way to the Gather! How many of you were humans?" Fox Trail demands. She blinks at and says, "Does it matter?" The boy thinks about it and then sighs. "I guess not. I got a new name, it's Hunho now." Hunho says proudly.

She's stunned to hear that name now and to find out who is Hunho that the other were talking about. "Your Hunho?" She says without thinking. Hunho looks puzzled at this and asks, "What do you mean by that?" Hunho crosses his arms and looks at her. She sighs and answers, "It's just that I just witnessed a meeting where _JenFe!_ of both genders were in a meeting decussing you and about how this Forest Blade is getting tired of waiting. Also who's this Raigi that they plan on killing?" "They plan on killing Raigi! We just thought that they had plans on using him, not killing him! I'll kill Forest Blade if he tries anything on Raigi." Hunho growls.

She waits and Hunho sighs. "Why do I believe?" Hunho asks suddenly. "I don't know. I just don't know." She says. "I wish Hige was here to explains things. He's better at this then I am. I'm still a kid." Hunho says wistfully. "You know Hige?" She asks. "How do you know him?" Hunho asks. "I named him." She says. Hunho looks stunned at that and studies her for the first time.

"I really didn't know what to expect of a human." Hunho says. She smiles a bit and asks, "Why do you have a short tail and tiny tusks?" Hunho looks at his tail and sighs. "Some of my race is changing and I'm one of them. Raigi says once it finishes, it'll be final." Hunho explains. "Who's Raigi?" She finally asks after a period of time. "He crossed over into our dimension during the gather. He's leaving in a year or two. I'm hoping to leave with him to visit his home." Hunho looks wistfully as he says this. She shifts a bit and says, "They called him a god send. Why?" "He is touched by the gods and had their approval to cross into our world." Hunho says simply.

Things begin to shift and she soon finds herself alone in her room. She wonders about the encounter with Hunho and has to admit that he didn't try and kill her, which looks to be a good thing. She'll speak with Hige when she sees him again. She knows that Hige will be able to help clear things up. She soon gets ready for bed and hopes to get rid of some of her unease.

(----Hunho----)

He wakes and decides to look for Green Buck to tell him about what Hinata said. He hopes that Green Buck could confirm what the human had said. Then he'll speak with Hige about his human connections. He's proud that he didn't decribe what Raigi looks like or what he's capable of. Guessing that the human didn't know how powerful Raigi really is was a really good thing, for he knows that if the human knew then the humans will do whatever to get their hands on Raigi to study or to kill. He truly doesn't want that to happen.

He finds Green Buck in a garden and says, "Have the plans changed, you know, about what they plan on doing to Raigi." Green Buck sighs and says, "Just this afternoon." He sighs and Green Buck asks, "How did you know?" "I dreamed about meeting a human and this human told me that they plan on killing Raigi in such a way as to make others believe he's been called back." He explains. "You meet a human in your dreams?" Green Buck asks. He just nods and Green Buck sighs. "I wonder how long until humans begin to meddle in our lives." Green Buck says. "You were expecting this?" He asks. "I asked Shell Shield about some private things and he told me about the human touched. You see, many other _JenFe!_ have spoken with humans in their dreams and it usually happens just before humans figure out when we're about to launch a war. It's the darnedest thing, better you then me, though." Green Buck says.

"She said she named Hige." He says. "Hige might have connections with humans, but this might be the first time any of them ever heard of Raigi. Hige isn't a traitor." Green Buck says. He nods in agreement with that. "I'll leave you then. Good hunting." He says. "Good hunting to you too, mage." Green Buck says as he leaves.

He makes his way towards Hige's room. It takes time to get there, but he knocks on the door. Hige opens the door and asks, "What brings you this late to my door, young magus?" "A human named Hinata." He answers. Hige raises an eyebrow as he walks into the room. The door closes behind him and they walk towards where the chairs are. They sit down and he says, "I also spoke with Green Buck too. It seems that humans are going to be getting involved with this." Hige nods and says, "It's not a known fact, but humans and _JenFe!_ do connect before conflicts occur, mostly in dreams. I'm afraid of this, though. I had hoped that the war would keep them busy, which includes the ending of it too. Now things are coming to a head and I don't like the looks of it either." He asks, "Why do they need to be involved at all! This has nothing to do with them or their lands! It's not like we're declaring war or anything. Why do humans butt their spears into things that have nothing to with them?" Hige answers, "Truly, I don't know. All I know is that humans think that this world centres around them, even the ones living in Light village. It that curiosity is a major part of their beings, they don't like mysteries and this is why the Gods rarely speak with them, though gods do interact in their lives. If the humans ever know how to approach the gods in the correct manner, then the humans would begin to study and experiment with the gods themselves. Sad but true, they just don't understand when to leave things alone."

He sighs and just shakes his head. "I can almost pity them. They'll find something one day and it'll be the end of them, I think." He says. "Seen it and even know what forms it takes. Though not the date, but I don't really care for the date." Hige says. He's surprise and asks, "In what sharp?" "In the form of eagle headed tiger beast. It's ancient and it's imprisoned in the dividing mountain range. That's the reason for all the bloodthirsty creatures living in those mountains. They're guards." Hige says. He grins and says, "I'll be long gone before that ever happens. I feel much better now." Hige chuckles and says, "Agreed. Now we'll inform Soaring Blood in the morning, Hunho. Good night, Hunho. Hope your dream hunt ends well." "Good night to you too Hige. Hope your own dream hunt ends well too." He says and leaves the room.

To Readers:

Thanks for the review.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

(----Koichi----)

He looks at Hige as the _TerCa_ sits down on the comfortable couch in Hinata's house. It's been a good year since Hinata informed him of her dream and he was all for searching for the little monkey, but Hinata had him promise not to. He reluctantly promised not to or to inform anyone else about the dream.

He leans against the wall, too energized to sit around. "So, why didn't you inform us about what's going on with the _JenFe!_?" he demands after a good eight minutes of silences. "It didn't concern either Light village or any humans. They have their own lives other then making war with Light village you know." Hige answers. He frowns and Hinata asks, "Who's Raigi? Hunho hinted that his powerful." Hige smiles at hearing Raigi's name. "He's something beyond anything I've ever meet. He's only fourteen years old and he has tremendous power, a match between him and the gods I think." Hige says. He narrows his eyes. "He just uses chakra." He says. "He doesn't, Koichi. He uses magic and he has plenty of it. I've seen some amazing light shows that he puts on and all Soaring Wings know what Chakra is and how to detect it, and Raigi doesn't do chakra."

He glares at Hige, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't like the way this is going. He truly believes that he should have done that truth jutsu on Hige to make certain that the monkey speaks the truth. Hinata asks, "Is Raigi a threat?" Hige chuckles and answers, "Not at all! He's too young to care about relations between _JenFe!_ and other races. He's usually busy improving on his abilities and teaching Hunho. It also seems that he's going home this year and Hunho is going with him. I admit that I wouldn't mind exploring the books and scrolls his one father gathered together." He sighs and looks toward Hinata.

"What is Hunho learning?" Hinata asks. "He's learning magic from Raigi. It seems that Hunho is a natural." Hige says. He narrows his eyes and says, "So now we have a magic using _JenFe!_ to deal with!" "You really have changed, Koichi. What's wrong?" Hige asks. "He's baby sister is dating." Hinata says. He sends Hinate a glare and she just grins even more.

Hige just shakes his head and says, "So it's misplaced anger." "Yip." Hinata says. He then says, "And the fact that you know next to nothing about this Raigi has nothing to do with my reaction." "I do know a great deal of Raigi's fathers. He also has three of them and one was a human by the name of Takato." Hige says. He was stunned at this bit of information and it seems that Hinata was too. "How can someone have three fathers?" Hinata asks. "All three of them merged together and Raigi was born." Hige replies. "You kidding." He says. "I'm not. His father's names are Takato, Guilmon, and Calumon. I don't know much about Calumon, but it seems that Raigi got his eyes and light purple tattoo from him. From Guilmon he got most of his colouring from Guilmon and I think his smarts come from Takato." Hige says.

The silences then descends over them remained for a good thirty minutes. Then someone says, "I guess that's it then." He looks around for the speaker and found both Hinata and Hige were looking at him. It's then did he realized that it was him that spoke. "I'll not go raging off trying to confront Raigi, happy?" He says. Hinata gets up and hugs him. "Thanks." She whispers. He just sighs and Hige just smiles at them.

(----Hunho----)

He looks at his reflection and wishes that the spell could have waited until evening to dispel. For it picked a really bad time to reveal the full changes that many of members of the _JenFe!_ race have undergone. Especially with council going on and many members were revealed to look like a totally different race.

He now has a pair of slender copper horns and at his tail with a tuff of red fur at the last few inches at the end. He stares hard at his short muzzle and at his movable ears. He notes the goldish brown skin and then at his fingertips. He now has claws at the end of his finger. He turns away from looking at his hands to look at his legs. He now is what Raigi says Digigrade; he therefore stands on his toes like Raigi does.

He turns away and looks to where the door is. He's waiting for Raigi to appear. He watches as the door opens and in walks Raigi. "And?" He asks. "The reason the spell cancelled is simple, your not _JenFe!_ any more. Also I'm going to speed up the portal making too. I believe it's time to get all the new members out of the city before the new leaders choice to sacrifice the lot of you. I guess this means that you're all coming with me and are going to have to get comfortable with the fact that you'll be exiled from your home." Raigi says as he walks into the room and onto the couch.

He feels numb at this and asks, "What about Hige?" "You contact him, I'm going to need all my energy for the gate spell. Besides, you need the practice." Raigi says. He sighs and sits down on the floor and relaxes as best as he can in this unfamiliar body.

He finishes shaping the spell and he hears Hige's voice asks, "What?" "It's me, Hunho. The illusion spell cancelled out. Now Raigi plans to take everyone that has been transformed to his home dimension. I guess the question is simple, do you want to come?" "When?" Hige asks. "Tonight from the look of things." He answers. "I'm in." Hige says and the connection breaks and he says, "He's in." Raigi nods and he sighs.

He then does a spell to inform Soaring Blood and the other leaders who have been transformed about what's happening. They agreed that Raigi's is right about them being killed in the name of the gods and that they'll try to help calm down the others once the spell is casted.

He then didn't have much to do, but decides to pack up as many books as he can. He soon finishes packing the more important books and hides the pack with an illusion spell. He then decides to rest, for he might not have a very peaceful sleep once they all appear in Raigi's home.

(----Raigi----)

He finishes informing LoreApemon about what's happening and she promised to have rooms ready on all of the floors. He can make the changes to the Gate Way of Life after he recharges. He now just has to begin the framework, for usually the first time of casting this spell, the caster uses wards and diagrams to help with the spell, but he lacks the items and the paint.

He soon have most of what's needed created and he only needs to do the final part to bring it all together. It's also nightfall and he wakes Hunho up. He asks, "You know that sleeping spell I had you go over? You need to cast it over the _JenFe!_." His friend sighs but does caste the spell. He then opens the door and finds the guards fast asleep.

He then heads out of the building with many more joining him. They head for the centre of the city, were there is a large space for most of them to gather. He summons his wings and launches himself into the air. He makes it and begins to finish the spell.

He chants out the words in an ancient tongue as well as hold both arms straight out with the palms open. He has his eyes close and pictures the gate from what he remembers the first one felt like. It takes him a good three hours and he then tags Hige and the others around the city for the gate to grab. He falls forward and is caught by Soaring Blood. He says, "Don't worry about those not here, they're on their way through the gate. Just trust LoreApemon, she the one that is covered in purple fur with orange markings." He drifts off into a world of blackness.

(----LoreApemon----)

She watches as a being carrying Night, or now Raigi, walks into the hallway. She's kind of glad that Takato changed this hallway to accommodate more people. "Are you LoreApemon?" The being asks. "I am." She answers. "I'm Soaring Blood." Soaring Blood says. "It's nice to meet you." She answers.

She moves and takes Raigi off of Soaring Blood's arms. Soon more begin to arrive and she moves towards the elevator and pushes a button. She motions for some of the new residences to come over. "Push a number and it'll take you to that floor. I posted signs to let you to some rooms." She explains to the group. "Ok then. Thanks." One of them says and they move into the elevator. The doors close and she then waits for it to return. She makes note of which floor they choose and then informed the next group of which floor is taken.

As this continues to go on, she finds a red headed being looking worried at Raigi. "He's fine." She says. "I know. I'm Hunho." Hunho says. "Nice to meet you, Hunho. I heard about you from Raigi." She says to the kid. "I heard some stuff about you, but nothing about what you look like." Hunho informs her. She smiles and nods in agreement with that.

They then just relax and she continues to inform each group which levels were occupied. After a good ten hours, there only remains a group of twenty, excluding herself and Raigi. She then is surprise to notice an odd being by Soaring Blood. "The last level that's free is 23." She says. "Where do you plan on staying?" The odd creature asks. "There's this on level where all the food is, its call Mithril. It's has trees and other eatable things growing on this level." She says. "I wouldn't mind seeing this place, if you don't mind." "Not at all." She informs the being. "I'm Hige by the way." Hige informs her.

"I'll go with them." Hunho says and pushes the button. They watch as the last of the new occupies disappear behind the doors of the elevator. She then turns towards the stairs. "Aren't we taking that odd thing?" Hige asks as he follows. "Mithril can only be access by the stairs. Just think about food and when we reach the bottom, we'll be there." She explains. Hige looks surprise at this and asks, "Any animals living there?" "Nope. Only fruit and vegetables." She says.

They walk out of the wall and Hige gasps as he looks around. She moves towards a grove of trees. She then lays Raigi onto the ground and turns to see Hige examining a berry. "It's not poisonous." She informs him. "It's just so different the what's growing in our dimension." Hige admits.

"I'm interested in hearing more about your world. I don't get out much." She says. Hige chuckles at this and nods in agreement. "Only if you tell me about this place." Hige says. "It's a trade. But I warn you, you can very well be here for over a day just listening to what I know about this place." She warns. "Ok. First off, what's this place called?" Hige asks. She grins and says, "Takato gave this place the name, Gate Way of Life. I really don't know why he named it that, but it's the only name for this dimension." "Gate Way of Life? Sounds hopeful." Hige says. They continue on exchanging bits of info and she was happy to find someone to speak with and to listen too.

To Readers:

This is the last you'll see of Raigi and the others. I might in time do a story with them, but that'll be at a later date. For now, it's only Koichi being the star and for the _JenFe!_ side of things, it'll be Forest Blade. Thanks for being patient with me with this story line. Hope it didn't ruin your expectations of how things would have worked out.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

(----Forest Blade----)

He looks around the room where Hunho and Raigi were suppose to have spent the night in. He frowns and turns to the guards. They look confused as to why the room is empty. He sighs and turns away from the guards. "Check with the others. See if anyone else has escaped." He says as he heads to find Grey Water.

He just knows that this wasn't part of their plan. Though he did wonder just how did they escape without anyone knowing about it. He frowns as he wonders if all of the transformed are gone. He doesn't like that thought one bit, especially considering someone would have noticed such an occurrence happen.

(----Koichi----)

He sighs as he rereads the note that Hige left behind. He knows for a fact that Hige couldn't have left the room, for he had set wards about it to inform him of anyone leaving the room. He truly doesn't believe what the note says. He sighs and hands the note to Hinata.

"Dear Friends,

I know this is short notice, but Hunho connected me to inform me that the illusion spell has cancelled. He also informed me that Raigi has plans to create a gate out of this dimension to his home dimension. I plan on going with them. Sorry about not getting a chance to say good-bye, but it's a once in a lifetime chance to see new things and I know that you don't need me.

Hige.

P.S. Hinata, I'm going to miss you a great deal, so good luck with your life. As the _JenFe!_ say, 'Good dream hunting!'" Hinata reads out loud.

He says, "How can he have left this room? I warded it myself!" "It's a portal, Koichi. He didn't have to leave the room for it to find him." Hinata replies. He then feels guilty about him being broody and snapping at her like that. "Ok, so maybe I don't like the idea of Jeri dating. I'll talk with her instead of snapping at my friends." He says. Hinata smiles and says, "About time." He shifts his weight and changes the subject. "You want to go out to eat? My treat." He says. Hinata nods and she folds the note and pockets it.

He waits for Hinata to finish cleaning up and then they link hands as they leave the house. He knows that it must be hard on Hinata about Hige, but if he had that same chance that Hige had, he might have taken it. He had to admit that Hige was a strange one, for a _TerCa_ and that Hige must have felt like he didn't belong anywhere. He hopes that Hige founds what his looking for. He truly does, for he could relate in his own way but then he has Gaara to talk with when things get him down.

(----Yue----)

He sighs as he walks with Yuri. Yuri and him are the same age and when he asked her out six months ago, he didn't know what to expect from Yuri. He was ecstatic that she agreed to a date. The date went smoothly and she asked about going out again. He suggested the next week and it's been going alright since.

They held hands and they were going for breakfast. He then notices Koichi and Hinata sitting at a booth. He wonders if Koichi finally talked things over with Jeri, for he's been grouchy since Jeri began dating Inu Taichi. He truly hopes so, for he doesn't know how much he can handle a grumpy Koichi.

"Isn't that Koichi?" Yuri asks. He nods and says, "Want to see if we can join him?" Yuri then says, "If you wouldn't mind…" He grins and says, "Not at all." He leads them towards the table.

"Hey you too. This is Yuri Fujimoto. Yuri you remember Koichi Geo and this is Hinata Uzumaki." He introduces his girlfriend and the pair to each other. "Hey." Both Hinata and Koichi say at the same time. "Hi." Yuri says. "Mind if we join you?" He asks. "Not at all." Hinata answers. Koichi motions for them to sit down and they do.

They sat in silences until the waiter appeared. They placed their orders and he finally asks, "How's Hige?" Koichi sighs and Hinata gets a far away look in her eyes. "Fine. In fact it seems that he's gone on a grand adventure and we may never see him again." Koichi answers with honesty. "You didn't kill him, did you? I know you were pretty upset with him about something." He says. Koichi smiles and says, "He's not dead. He's with his friends that he's been hanging out with."

A flood of relief washed over him and he's happy that Koichi seemed to have gotten over whatever fight he had with the little monkey. Hinata then asks, "So, you two have been going out for, what five months?" "It's six." Yuri answers. He smiles and nods in agreement with Yuri. "Congratulations!" Koichi says. Both Yuri and him glances at each other and then Yuri answers, "Thanks."

They talked about missions and about Terish and Yuehon, who's not a ninja. Their food arrives and they take time to think as they eat their breakfast. He hopes to see Terish later today.

(----Depth----)

He walks into the grove where his father is waiting to meet with him. He wonders why his father would wish to speak with him instead of sending a message. He could only wonder if it might be about replacing him as co-leader in Hidden Leaf, he hopes not, he's made many friends among the other races and he knows he'll miss the other half of the leadership, Hor'Ja.

He stares at his father, Veil. His father coat is painted, brown and white. His father's mane shines gold and his antlers, all eight prongs, look like polished ivory. He had to admit that his father stands out; sometimes he wonders if he's the only one out of his father's foals and fillies to be a solid colour, for all of his other siblings took after their father.

He's proud of his blue shine to his black coat and silvery mane. He liked the way some of the humans look at him with awe in their eyes. He also liked being around other races too. That's an unusual trait for his kind, for most shy away from contact with the younger races who don't like as long as they do. The other two _Kir!ron_ that followed him north show themselves mostly to the Nara clan, rarely to any of the other Leaf villagers though.

He bows his head to his father and says, "Good light, father." "Good light to you too Depth. You're not too tired from the long journey?" Veil asks. "No, I'm not. How is great great-grandfather?" He asks. His father smiles as much as his race can and answers, "Very fine and in good health, young stallion. I believe you wish to know why you were called, correct?" He nods his head, waiting for his father to continue. "I wish to tell you that more _Kir!ron_ wish to go north and I wanted you to guide them to Hidden Leaf." His father informed him.

He stood shocked still, for this means that not only is he approved to remain in Leaf, but also he's to be a herd leader. He knows what this means and has mixed emotions about this posting. "How many." He finally asks in a soft voice. "Only eight more, that makes it a total of eleven, counting yourself." Veil replies. "I'm deeply moved at being given this responsibility. I hope to lead well." He answers. "I know you will do well, my son. You have taken a step more towards a future that rests on your back. You'll honour your grandfather and myself. I wish you luck and good luck with the trails that will come in time. Night Descends." His father says.

"Night Descends, father." He says and they both turn to leave. He'll find the ones he's to guide and he truly hopes that he's strong enough to carry the burdens of leading a herd on his back.

(----Forest Blade----)

It's the evening and it seems that all of the changed _JenFe!_ are gone and they can't find any trails leading out of the city. It's also frustrating to think that the beast disappeared with the walking corpse are gone and he didn't even get a chance to taunt them or to scar or maim one of them!

He growls as he hears the news. He turns to look at his mother. "I shouldn't have listen to Grey Water's advice to wait to deal with those two! Now I've missed my chance!" He snarls as he sits down. His mother says, "I'd start wondering what's going to happen now, then what could have happen. You better start gathering your supporters and keep an eye on your 'allies', son. They'll hang you out to dry." His mother advises.

He thinks about it and then begins to calm down. He goes over his relationships with the older _JenFe!_ and nods as he begins to piece it together. In a way, the leaving of the changed were a good thing, for now he can see beyond his need to get rid of the beast called Raigi and see the clues that his so-called allies will turn on him.

"I believe it's time to cut all connections to my father." He says soberly. "You might want all of your clan to copy your change. See which are loyal to you." His mother advised. He grins at this and nods. "How about a total change, a break from the norm? Copy some of the other races." He says out loud. His mother raises an eyebrow and waits for him to continue. "I'm thinking about going by Swartt. How's that?" He asks. His mother looks thoughtful and nods slowly. "You're clan isn't a traditional clan, therefore it makes sense to continue the break. I like it and remember to be on guard from now on, my son. You're traveling onto ground untested." His mother informs him.

He watches as his mother leaves, he knows he'll have to speak with his cousins from both sides of his family tree. He'll feel safer as well as it'll give him allies who wish to keep the leadership within the family. He stares towards the bookshelf and gets up off the chair.

He walks over and picks up a scroll. He checks the title and then begins to pick out more scrolls and books about the old wars that have been fought between humans and his kind. He'll seek out the real ancient history once he finishes reading about the more recent wars with the humans. He might begin to speak with members of the _TerCa_ about old treaties and a way out of their current lifestyle. If all _TerCa_ were capable to transform like Hige and that if the only thing standing in the way is good food, then that's easily fixed.

He still feels anger at being unable to get his hands on Raigi and Hunho, but he'll not let his chances for leading his race slip pass his sight. He will lead and his wishes will be carried out! He will be a warlord like the fabled _Ae'Svi_. He doesn't plan to make the same mistakes as the other leaders; he'll have his victory over the humans. He'll collect their skulls as trophies and have them decorated with paints and feathers.

(----Trick----)

He shakes his head as Glory soars over Frost and his heads. He watches in amusement as Glory finally descends down towards them. He shakes his head as Glory's wings fold and says, "How are things?" Frost answers, "Raigi took the changed and Hige to his home. We currently can't locate it, but that's nothing new." Glory nods her feathered head.

Glory is a magpie; her black feathers look blue when the light hits her just right. Glory doesn't have any items on her being or tattoos like Frost and him do. She likes going all natural.

Glory then changes slightly so she has hands and summons a ball of light. Glory then lets go of the ball as it floats above their heads. He watches as it multiplies into eight more and the balls spread out around them. He snorts and they turn towards the seeing pool. They were looking at something not involved with what they usually observe.

The boat with _Myel_ and another race sails towards the lands that they usually observes. He wonders just how long before the others notice their approach, for this beings will play a part in the upcoming war and he truly wonders which side they'll join. He also knows that the immediate future is misty and that like the short-lived beings that they watch, they also must stumble onto things in the mist as they travel through it.

Frost changes the scenery for them to observe Light village. He sighs and gets up off the ground. "I need to go stretch for a bit. I'll be back in a few weeks." He says. The others just nod and he teleports to the demon world.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

(----Depth----)

He looks towards the marker to the teleportation pad. He had spoken with one of the guards on duty the night before. He left Energy in charge of the herd during that time.

He glances to the back of the group to look at Energy. Energy is a hundred and thirty-six year old stallion. Energy's antlers were small compared to his. The hinds don't have prongs like stallions have; hind's antlers look more like horns for that reason. Energy coat is an unusual buck colour with striped hind legs and yellow mane. It's not unheard of for _Kir!ron_ to have other colours then the norm; he's own great great-grandfather is pure white.

He then looks at the seven members of the group. Meadow is a hind with red coat with white mane. She's four hundred and twelve years old. Next come is Kindness; she's four hundred and sixty-eight years old. Kindness's coat is grey with yellow mane. Flute is five hundred and twenty-six years old; she's painted with light brown, white, and some black with a yellow mane. Berry is also a painted with black and white and white mane. Berry is three hundred and sixty-seven year old hind. Then there are the twins, Spring and Summer who are two hundred and ninety-seven years old. Both look similar with bay coats, the only thing different between the two are the colour of the manes, Spring's mane is white and Summer is yellow.

He then turns to look forward and thinks about the pair back in Leaf. Rabbit is the oldest of them all being nine hundred and fifty-three years old. Rabbit has a brown coat with white socks with white mane. Rain is the other one that is at Leaf. Rain is also one of the hinds that attended the meeting where he asked about how Hidden Leaf villagers would deal with learning about intelligent races. Rain is seven hundred and forty-one years old; Rain has a red coat with yellow mane.

They come within sight of the pad and a Light ninja that will activate the teleportation jutsu. He nods towards the ninja and the ninja waves at him. They step into the area with the scrolls and chakra wards. He turns to make sure that the others were also within the area. He sighs and turns back towards the Light ninja.

He says, "Is everything ready?" The ninja nods and begins the right hand seals. The paper scrolls and chakra wards begin to glow as the chakra from ninja mixes with the prepared teleportation pad. The Light ninja finishes the hand seals and then he feels the world fall under him.

Within the next second, the ground is back under his hoofs. He shakes his whole body and asks, "Everyone alright?" He turns to look at the others. They all ring out "I think so" or "In a few seconds." He nods, understanding what it's like to experience the jutsu for the first time.

Soon he leads the way towards Hidden Leaf. He speaks with the guards and they walk past. He'll need to get someone to use the translation jutsu on the others so they can understand what's being said. He leads them through the streets towards the field where Rabbit and Rain were most likely to be found.

The pair was resting under an apple tree, eating some of the fruit as they entered the clearing. They look up and then get up off the ground. They walk over towards him and bow their heads to him. "Good traveling, Depth." Rabbit says. He bows and says, "Good grazing, Rabbit. Good light to you Rain." Rain says, "Good light to you, herd leader." He shifts his weight and introduces the other members of the herd to the pair.

Then he says, "I hope you will honour me with your wisdom, Rabbit. For herd leader needs an advisor." Rabbit nods and says, "Then I accept the position of herd speaker." He's relieved and they then relax as the other hinds begin to gather together to speak with each other, leaving Energy and him alone.

"Want to meet Hor'Ja and other males among the allies?" He asks. "Why not." Energy says. He then heads out of the field. He'll have to speak with a ninja to caste the jutsu on Energy, so that Energy could know what's being talked about.

(----Swartt----)

He looks over his clan and nods, as they all were ready to hear what he has to speak. He savours this moment as he looks over at the crowd. He then begins, "As you may or may not be aware, all of the changed have disappeared. What you haven't been told about is that Raigi has also disappeared along with his servant Hunho." The crowd grumbles and many are out raged at not hearing about this turn of events.

He waits for them to become quiet once more before continuing. "There is now a vacancy in leadership. Also, sadly, many believe that because I started this clan and this clan doesn't end with ea, that the gods are offended. I say that the gods wish for change. That's why members of our race were transformed, they weren't following the true will of the gods and Raigi failed them as well. The gods themselves took the unclear from our ranks, leaving the faithful unchanged. I say that the gods wish for changes in other walks of life. I believe that we must break away from some traditions and learn from the past, for like changing how we name ourselves. I have chosen to change my name from Forest Blade to Swartt." He pauses as a murmur runs through the crowd before him.

Many were chatting about what he's has said, and he congratulates himself for coming up with a valid reason for both the change and of why the changed and the beast have disappeared. He is very happy that have spoken with Bear Sleeper about this speech and at the fact that his hunting mate will follow his lead in time. He just needs to let the seeds he's planned grow within his followers' minds.

He waits a good eighteen minutes before the crowd is finished. "I have been proud to say that none of my clan have been changed. I see this as a sign that I'm on the right path, for all of the changed have come from other clans, even some of your old relatives and friends. If I wrong to have named my clan Wajam, then shouldn't the gods have punished me instead of my own father? Think on my words and I leave you now to study the history of our great race. I hope to find what the past leaders have done wrong in hopes of changing the out come for the future war. For I have see a human in my dreams and if you read the scrolls of history, for this dream marks the begins of war with the invaders! Do what you will, but remember that war is on our sights and if we don't take the war to the humans, then they'll bring war to us!" He yells out and then turns. He lied about meeting a human in his dreams, but he needs a valid reason to start the war and it's always been a sign before battles are fought and war declared.

He nods to Bear Sleeper and his hunting mate opens the door to let him out of the gathering hall. He hopes that his clan spreads word about Raigi being gone and about his view as to why members of their race have been transformed. He also hopes that it'll throw doubt on the old traditions and he hopes to see just how his 'allies' will react when they learn of what transpired in this meeting.

He lets himself grin as he walks onto the street towards the library. He has taken steps towards his plan, but he'll need a year or two to begin the next stage of his plans. He'll let his 'allies' try and keep order among the city. Once his 'allies' have things more or less under control, he'll take his deserved position as leader of his race and march to war with Light village.

(----Koichi----)

He sits at the table with his parents and his sister, Jeri. He's been spending nights at Hinata's house; he even has his own room with some of his cloths. They started when they came back from Snow country. He's 17 years old and he sometimes wonder where the time went. It feels just like yesterday when Gai was the only Leaf ninja to visit Light village.

Even looking at his younger sister and finds a stranger in her place. He truly can't believe that his baby sister is already a teenage and that she's dating already. Jeri is also a Light ninja and is on a team with two other rookies. Jeri's teammate's names are Taiki and Yoko, Yoko is Jeri's best friend and Taiki is Sellen's distant cousin. From what he hears from Elder Ruki, Hotaru Sang has requested to take Jeri and the other two up north to Hidden Leaf to gain experience.

"So, how's Hinata?" His father asks. "Fine, a little sad about Hige leaving, but she's handling well." He says after he swallows. "Where did Hige go?" Jeri asks. "Beyond this plane, it seems. That's about it." He says. "Just how did he manage that?" His mother asks. "I think a friend of his did a odd jutsu. You know, he didn't spend that much time in Light anymore. He founded powerful friends beyond our walls. He seems to have found a propose among them." He answers; he didn't feel comfortable in informing them that Hige's friends were of questionable origins.

Jeri then changes the subject by saying, "Hotaru is requesting that our team spends a year in Hidden Leaf." Both parents began to talk about Hidden Leaf and he joins in. He knows that Sellen still dating Sasuke and that it looks like they might be talking about marriage in a few years. They've visit every four months for about two weeks. He knows that Sellen's parents were fine with this and as a Light ninja, Sellen didn't have to worry about members of Leaf objecting to Sellen's relationship with the last member of a important clan.

He relaxes as they continue with the subject. He truly hopes that peace lasts for a good many years, he knows that many didn't want another war to happen, but rumours going around the other hidden villages in the elemental countries, not in Hidden Sand though, were centred on relations between Hidden Leaf and Light village. It seems that some of the hidden villages were grumping about how close they were and seem to want to put a stop to the good relations between the two. He knows that the nonhumans were going to be on their guard against attacks, he just hopes that Depth and Hor'Ja can handle matters between them, for they were the ones keeping up relations between Light and Leaf.

(----Haku----)

He smiles as he holds his baby boy. They named their son Kuro. They don't know if Kuro inherited his abilities, but he didn't care if Kuro did or didn't. He's just happy to be a father and to be the best father he can to Kuro.

He watches as Kuro sucks on his finger with his two little hands hold his finger in place. His son's black eyes focusing on his face as Kuro sucks his finger. He continues to rock the chair, waiting for Recca to come into the room to feel their son.

"And you thought you'd make a terrible father." He hears his wife say. He looks up and looks sheepish. "My father did kill my own mother and then tried to kill me." He protested weakly. "He just didn't understand and it didn't help that horror stories flow through their heads. Your father just didn't know any better, Haku." Recca points out. He sighs and slowly gets up and walks over towards Recca.

He hands Kuro over to Recca so she can breast feed Kuro. He smiles and warps his arms around his wife's shoulders. Recca leans her head onto his shoulder and they both look at their feeding son. Soon Kuro finishes and begins to fall asleep in Recca's arms.

They both sigh and he watches as Recca leaves to place their son in his crib. He wonders just what it'll be like when Kuro is older. He thinks about what he wants to teach Kuro. He now has a family and he truly wonders just what he did to deserve having Recca as his wife and having a beautiful son.

Recca hugs him and he comes out of his thoughts. They kiss and he says, "Thank you." "For what?" Recca whispers. "For being here." He replies. "Aren't you the sweet talker." Recca teases. He kisses her again and they soon find themselves in their room and on the bed. He'll be very tired in the morning.

To be continued …


	18. Chapter 18

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

(----Koichi----)

It's been a good two months since Jeri's team and a few others headed north to Hidden Leaf. Also teams from Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand were arriving too. So a total of eight Light teams were going north as five Hidden Sand teams and ten Hidden Leaf teams coming south into Light village.

It also turns out that Hidden Leaf now has a herd of _Kir!ron_ numbering eleven members with Depth as the herd leader and Rabbit as herd speaker. Not only have eight _Kir!ron_ have immigrated to Hidden Leaf, but also six Water Drakes, twenty-two _Fell'Tor$_, eighteen _CerYo_, and ten _Arace_. It seems that the treaty is finalized or there wouldn't be members of the nonhumans going north. For this year is the first time since the original population left that immigration is now aloud.

It also means that some non-ninja were also thinking about coming south, they were mostly farmers and some craftspeople. He knows that none from Light village were thinking about going north, they heard about how wars between Hidden villages were sometimes too common and they didn't like that at all. Also Light village always needs new ninjas for missions into the mountains north of Light village. They don't have a map of the mountain range and the dangers of mapping them tend to be too much for a team to spend time mapping them. In his opinion, they need to send at the least, eight teams to do a single area and he doesn't know how many would come back from that trip either.

He pauses and as he finds tracks from some northern ninjas that were trying to make off with some gold bars and silver rings that they raided from the mining town. He grins a bit and summons Shoji. The yellow winged owl has grown over the years as he had.

"You mind having a look around? Some northern Nins are making off with some stuff from the mining town." He tells the owl. "They'll most likely spooked out of their minds by now. Fools." Shoji comments as he takes to the air. He nods in agreement with that observation, knowing that Shoji can see him.

He then looks back down at the patch of dirt and nods as he begins to follow the tracks. He counts about a good eight nins were who he's trailing and it adds credit to the story from the young boy who witnessed the robbery. He wonders which village they come from as he moves silently over the rocks.

Shoji appears to his right and says as he hovers, "Eight Mist nins and their being trailed by a stone bear." He looks surprise and says, "So I might get a bear rug out of this. Wait to stick around or leave?" Shoji says dryly, "I wouldn't mind seeing you take on a stone bear." He grins and nods as he then continues on. Shoji then climbs into the air to watch.

He soon finds the group of Mist ninja trying to kill the stone bear, but not succeeding. He sits on down and watches as the nine foot bear with grey coat with hints of black and white fur rears up on it's hind legs and roars as the bear takes a swing at one of the enemy ninja. The bear stands a good twelve feet in height, towering over everyone's head.

He watches as the kunai fall from the toughness of the muscle and fur. The bear disembowels the ninja, the guts coming out. The bear then shots forward to bite the ninja's head before the ninja hits the ground. He snorts as one of the ninja tries to flee under the belly of the bear.

Without looking, the bear's paw sends that ninja into the air and he bets that the ninja has broken ribs from that swipe. The bear turns to the remaining six ninja and growls as it falls onto its front paws. The bear begins to climb up to follow the six humans up the hill.

The nins try explosion notes into the bears face. The bear roars and charges quickly over the feet separating them. He moves forward as the bear attacks the six ninja. He then hears them plead for his help as he picks up the fallen nin's packs. He finds the packs filled with three gold bands and some silver rings.

"Please! Help us! We don't want to die!" He hears one says. He turns to face them and answers coolly, "Your getting what you deserve. You think you can just attack our land and raid an important town? You were died from the moment you crossed the mountains." The bear soon finishes killing the enemy ninjas and turns towards him.

He begins the hand seals to summon a beast made out of water. It takes the shape of a snake and it begins to warp itself around the stone bear. The bear tries to attack the water snake, but the more it attacks the water snake the more it gets splashed with water. Soon the jutsu finishes and it drenches the bear in with water.

He then does an ice jutsu he learnt from Haku. The bear then freezes solid and he continues to ice jutsus over and over again. After a good twenty minutes, he does a slow fire jutsu. When the bear unfreezes, it's very died. He then takes out his short sword and does a jutsu to make it supper sharp. He then begins to skin the stone bear.

He looks to find Shoji disappear as he starts on one of the front paws. It takes him a good four hours to skin the bear and to take the claws. He then rolls the skin up and then begins to collect the other packs with gold bands and silver in them. He separates the gold and silver into two different packs and then use the spare packs to double bag the gold and silver pack. He then searches for rope to tie up the skin up and to create straps to help carry it.

He then nods in satisfaction and begins to head towards the mining town to return the gold and silver. He hopes to make it before midnight and to have a warm room to sleep in before heading back to Light village with his bearskin. He'll have to tan it right after he reports in with the council. He wonders what Hinata's reaction will be to the skin and claws. He knows that Hinata's never seen a stone bear, heck today was the first time he ever seen one either, but his proud to be one of the few to kill a stone bear. He's only heard that only twenty-three Light ninja have ever been able to boast of the feat.

(----Hinata----)

She sighs as she looks into Koichi's unofficial room. She didn't know what's keeping Koichi for she knows that he shouldn't have had trouble finding the raiders and taking them out. She knows that he's fine or she would have had a vision of him in trouble.

But still, she misses having him around her house. They started to live together during the war with Orochimaru by sharing a tent together. At first they were unsure on how to make it work, but in time they got into a routine and they then began to grow on each other too. In time they sometimes began to notice when one of them had long missions and then they would cerebrate when one of them returns unharmed.

She smiles as she remembers the nights they enjoyed together. She sighs and turns from the room. She'll read until she gets tired. She picks up the book and sits down on the couch as she begins to read from the page she left off.

(----Swartt----)

He grins as he listens to what Folrig, used to be Bear Sleeper, is telling him. He nods as Folrig describes the reactions among the general populous to the newest announcement from the newest leader, Shower Axe of the Iscea clan. Shower Axe is the puppet of Grey Water and them. Shower Axe is thirty-four years old and his mother is of the Nylea clan, it took prearrangements between the two clans when Shower Axe's father and mother decided that they fancied each other. The daughters of the union would be Nylea clan as the sons would be Iscea clan.

The union was truly blessed by Irhoka'Lemea for the union brought forth eight children, five daughters and three sons. Shower Axe's two brother are Fox Tracker, twenty-five years old, and Stone Tree, forty-six. As for Shower Axe's sisters, they were Young Dream whose forty-eight years old, Breeze is thirty-nine years old, Dawn Watcher is thirty-two years old, Patient Mountain is twenty-seven, and finally High Song is twenty-one years old.

He sighs as Folrig finishes reporting to him. He thinks about this and says, "Thank you, Folrig. I trust you know what to do next." Folrig smiles and nods as he says, "I'll begin tomorrow. Night, clan leader." He nods and says, "Nigh, Folrig." He watches as Folrig leaves the room and he returns to reading the book in front of him.

He already has some specially selected _JenFe!_ begin to speak with _TerCa_ about having them take up residence close to the city. So far, they're thinking about it and he doesn't mind, for he can wait and in no hurry to commit to anything just yet.

(----Depth----)

He looks over documents about the newest members of the population. Already babies were on their way as well as many trying to conceive. He also knows that he too can now start a family of his own, for that's one of the rights as herd leader. He now can decide if and when he'll have children as well as any stallions under him. He also has chance to select which of the hinds he fancies.

He knows that some of the older hinds already have stallions that they favour and that some of the stallions will eventually come to Hidden Leaf to be with them too. He wonders if the older stallions will be bringing their other consorts as well. He is grateful that they weren't coming already, for he needs time to get use to the idea of him leading a herd as well as time to get ready for any challenges that will in time rear their head, for there are stallions that prefer the old traditions of earning leadership by brute force, instead of being chosen by the other hear leaders.

He sighs and Hor'Ja asks, "What's wrong?" He replies, "I'm thinking about trials that will appear in time that will want to take herd leadership from me." Hor'Ja snorts and says, "I know for a simple fact that they'd have to be nuts to challenge you. You braved the wrath of the Grrroar tribe and even came within close contact with them. How many other stallions can boast that?" He peaks at hearing this and says, "A few of the older ones." "See, you're on your way of becoming a legend! And only fools rush to challenge someone like you. You're clever and you can improvise as you go. Also, even if they win the challenge, you'll have authority over them anyways, so it's a lose-lose challenge anyway. You're in an enviable position, my friend." Hor'Ja remarks.

He smiles and has to admit that on seeing it that way, he truly is untouchable. It takes a load off his mind and he then looks Hor'Ja over. "Your worried about courting some of the new arrives, huh?" He asks. Hor'Ja's head feathers rise up and Hor'Ja nods his head. "I'm old enough, but will I be found acceptable? I've haven't have spent much time with females of my kind, other then the mated pairs that came north. I think I might have forgotten how to court or impress the opposite gender." Hor'Ja says.

He snorts and says, "I think the females will be doing the flirting, Hor'Ja. You're an important male around here, same as me, and I believe you're on your way of becoming a pack leader. I'd speak with the older pair if you have any doubts, Hor'Ja. They'll be ready to give you advice about this better then I can." Hor'Ja's feathers fluff out and then relax when Hor'Ja comes to a decision. "I think neither of us has our minds on the task at hand, so why not pick up tomorrow morning?" Hor'Ja asks. "Good plan." He replies. Hor'Ja being the only one that has arms, collects the papers and puts them away.

They walk out the room together and then they split apart as they head in different directions. He'll have time to think about which hinds wouldn't mind being consorts with him, for they weren't in a hurry like some of the shorter lived races to have children. He now didn't feel pressed to start a family right away for fear of some stallion appearing and taking his title. He truly felt secure in his position.

To Readers:

Much like the creatures they resemble, the _Kir!ron_ tend to have more then one mate, but they also tend to make a life commitment with those they have children with. Also, herd leaders do tend to have a great control over what happens when it comes to siring the next generation. Some stallions like that control and could decide that all of the hinds of the group will have at least one foal sired by him. But if the hinds and stallions don't like the leader and nobody can take the title from the stallion they can disband a herd by simply deserting into other herds.

Also, Depth truly can't be ousted from his position as co-leader of the nonhumans and in this way, he's untouchable and has more peaks then other herd leaders. All he can do to a would be challenger is threaten to deport them back south to get out of the challenge on the bases that he can't do his job if he's injured. Though Depth isn't one to abuse that power, but if those that don't know him that well think he would, they'd be fearful to challenge him.

I just thought you might more detailed info about what kind of position that Depth has. Also thanks for reading and hope you continue to enjoy reading my story.

To be continued …


	19. Chapter 19

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

(----Koichi----)

He makes it past the gates of Light village, it's the afternoon, and he had spent most of the morning and a few hours after lunch heading back home with the stone bear skin. The miners and town folks were glad to have the gold bars and silver rings. He made it back to the mining town around ten o'clock in the evening.

He ate some jerky and then went to sleep. He woke around ten o'clock and had a quick breakfast. He also was giving some letters and files to hand over to the council. He tucked the iteming into his pack and left at a quick pace. Once he entered the forest he began to travel among the branches. He had stopped to snack around noon and to check up on the hide.

He grins at the one on guard duty as he pastes through the gate. The guard waves back, he also noticed that there's a caravan approaching too. He didn't stop until he arrived at council hall and asks for either his great grandfather or Elder Ruki. He waits as someone is sent to find one of them.

Soon his great grandfather appears and says, "Koichi! Good to see you well and unharmed. What kept you?" He smiles and pats the stone bear skin as he says, "Took some time skinning a stone bear. The bear took care of the ninja and I took care of the bear." His great grandfather looks stunned at hearing this and just shakes his head in disbelief. "You truly know how to shake things, huh? Good for you, I think. What do you plan on doing with it?" His great grandfather asks. "Tanning it first and foremost. Also I have some files and letters from the town. Here." He says and hands over his pack. His great grandfather takes the pack and shoulders it.

They chat a bit and then they part. He heads first to his parent's house to get supplies from tanning the hide. He also wouldn't mind a shower either. He finds his dad getting ready to leave on a mission when he arrives. "Hey dad. You know where the tanning supplies are?" He asks. His father glances at his skin and nods thoughtfully. "Back with the sharping tools and polishing chemicals. Good mission then?" His father asks. "The bear killed the ninjas and I killed the bear." He answers. His father nods and says, "Going over to Hinata's later then?" He nods and then his father says, "Your mother's on a long mission and I might be gone for three days. Just remember to come home once in a while to water the plants, ok?" "I promise, dad." He answers. His father nods and returns to checking his straps of his armour. He heads to the workroom.

(----Hinata----)

She sits down and waits for her teacher, Elder Yusuke. She turns when the door opens and watches as Elder Yusuke closes the door. Elder Yusuke then sits across from her and she says, "Good afternoon, Elder." "Good afternoon, Hinata. What do you think about Elder Yamachi retiring?" Her teacher asks.

She thinks this over and asks, "Elder Yamachi is hundred and twelve years old, right?" Elder Yusuke nods and she then says, "Who's next in line to take his place?" Elder Yusuke replies, "It's a toss up between Zoe Geo and Hoshi Hido." She's surprise at that choices and asks, "But they're both under fifty years old." Elder Yusuke smiles and nods as he says, "Not too many are ready for the job and there are only six people that are training to become elders. Koichi and you are the youngest of those training. The other two have just begun to train, therefore it's between Zoe and Hoshi." She looks surprise at the low number of people training to replace members of the council. Elder Yusuke notices this and adds, "Few people have the patients to go through with the training. You see Koichi is most likely to replace Ruki, for Ruki plans to retire when Koichi is old enough and promote Koichi as her replacement. Not many plan to object to that course of action." She nods as she thinks this over.

"So, aren't they getting tested then?" She asks. Yusuke nods and smiles as he says, "They're being tested right now. But I'm glad that you didn't just harp on either of the candidates. That shows that you don't play favourites." She sighs and asks, "Just how old are most of the elders?" "Most of the elders are around hundred, I myself am ninety-seven years old. The next oldest is Daichi, who's hundred and thirty-three years old." Elder Yusuke answers. "Then why isn't Elder Daichi retiring?" She asks. Elder Yusuke says, "Daichi is in good health as well is still active. Daichi continues to take missions and also is very talented medic nin." "And the others don't?" She asks. "Very Elders take missions monthly, they do one on a yearly basis though." Her teacher explains.

She nods thoughtfully at this piece of information. "Who are the other two being trained?" She asks. "Chiyama Shadow Dance and Yokich Moon's Eye. Chiyama is twenty-eight years old and Yokich is forty-six years old." Elder Yusuke says. "Isn't Shadow Dance your last name?" She asks. "Chiyama is my granddaughter." Elder Yusuke confesses. "Then does Yokich also have a relative that use to be on the council too?" She asks. "His great great-grandfather and great grandmother, actually. Some families couldn't care less about members of their clans becoming Elders, even though it's an important job. It's a reason why it seems that certain families continue to produce council members." Elder Yusuke explains. She nods in understanding at this new piece of information.

"Have any elders come from the Leopard clan or Fufu clan?" She asks, curious if either of Koichi's teammates might be chosen to become elders at a later date. "Back during the second war with the _JenFe!_, Sora Leopard and Gashiran Fufu had been chosen because those that were train were slim pickings and for five of the seven were killed during the war. It happens and it'll most likely happen again." Elder Yusuke answers. She sighs as she thinks about this.

Then Elder Yusuke changes the subject and they begin discussing visions that they had. By the end of the session, Elder Yusuke hints at being to link up together to have visions together. It's the first time that her teacher hinted that she's ready to take a new step in her training and she is humbled that Elder Yusuke thinks she's ready to advance.

&-&-&-

She makes her way towards Koichi's parent's house. She hears something happening in the backyard and jumps the wall only to find Koichi working on a huge skin. She then notices that Koichi was working without a shirt and blushes slightly as she watches the muscles move as Koichi works on the skin.

She walks towards him after saying, "Hey Koichi." Koichi grunts out, "Hi, Hinata." Koichi doesn't turn around when he says this. "What kind of beast did this come from?" She asks after she stands behind Koichi for a good three minutes. "It's a stone bear. I killed it right after it finished off the mist nins." Koichi replies and looks over his shoulder. She looks stunned at the news and studies the skin more closely.

She pulls up a chair and watches as Koichi begins to stretch the hide over a wooden framework. Koichi then asks, "Mind helping me lean this over by the cloth line? It's just too tall for me to do this safely." She gets up and helps carry it towards the cloth line. She then holds it as Koichi begins to stand it up on its ends. Then once its up and leaning against the rope, she lets go and watches as the rope keeps the whole framework from falling over.

She looks over to where Koichi is standing as he studies the skin. "It must have been tough to kill." She comments. "I first used a water jutsu to soak the bear and then I did ice jutsus for a good twenty minutes. I killed it by freezing it. Then I did a sharping jutsu on my short sword before I skinned the bear." Koichi informs her as he wipes his hands on a rag.

"You need a shower? I can leave and come back later." She asks. Koichi then looks at her and then looks to where she's staring. Koichi's eyes light up in realization. Koichi runs a hand through his blond hair, clearly embarrassed. She smiles brightly and says, "Nice chest." She's amazed when Koichi blushes and shifts his weight nervously. "Thanks, I think." Koichi says.

"I'll come back with some take out. See you later, Koichi." She says as she leaves the backyard to go get food. She wonders if maybe Koichi has feelings for her. _'I wonder when he'll ask me out? Maybe I should ask him.'_ She thinks as she walks down the street.

(----Keela----)

She watches as her servant, Dra the _Myel_. Dra has glowing green eyes with copper scales with a blue mane. _Myel_ are the size of ponies and were smart. Her tribe tamed them and has been trying to teach them true morals and history, but the _Myel_ just don't believe them on this subject. Also they still speak their 'native' tongue, if one calls that a tongue.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asks. Dra turns and says, "We go the right way. The stars sing that we're on the right course, milady." "We better be, I don't want the Order of the Just to find us." She says. Dra doesn't seem to care about that, for he just turns back towards the bow of the ship. She narrows her eyes at this insolence, but knows that she'll have to wait until they dock to punish the lowly beast for his insolence.

She turns away and heads back to her cabin. She pauses to glance at the other ship sailing to her right. They were able to steal eight ships and sabotage six of the other ships in dock. She now wonders just how the Red Stone tribe were able to learn her father's plans and alert the Order of the Just on them.

She reflects on her father's plans to increase their tribe's influence. Her tribe is the Silver River tribe. They only needed to discredit the Red Stone tribe's honour and they could have had one of their own appointed governor of Winter Grove.

She closes her eyes, picturing Solar in the gowns of a governor. But it's not to be, for Solar is dead. Along with her father and two hundred of the troops that her chose to accompany him to lay siege on Calling Tower, the home city of the Red Stone tribe.

She could also picture how the army was cut down and slain by the combined forces of the Red Stone tribe and the police order, Order of the Just. She knows that if they had turn themselves in, her tribe would have been disgraced and it would take three generation before her tribe was as prosperous as it was before her father made his plans.

She pushes the thoughts away as a cry is heard. "Land! I see land!" She walks out of her cabin and watches as many of her tribe comes to look forward. She hears the captain yell out a question, "How far?" "A good day I think!" The sailor from the crow's nest shouts out.

"Well, who would have guessed it? The beast was right." She says out loud. She then thinks about the treasure that Dra mentioned and begins to wonder if maybe the _Myel_ was onto something. _'Maybe there is a treasure. Let's see if we can find this city in the mountains.'_ She thinks as she returns to her cabin.

To Readers:

What Keela looks like is an elf branch called _Irge_. This branch is divided into three tribes, the Red Stone tribe, Silver River tribe, and Snow Field tribe. This branch looks quite human with pointed ears, which are longer then, the classic elves. They tend to be tanned and slender, not going over 6 feet tall.

The Order of the Just is a policing order that was founded by another elfin branch called the _Belji_. _Belji_ are paler then the _Irge_ and they also tend to built more and taller then the _Irge_. _Belji_ have three tribes, they are Emerald Forest tribe, Diamond Cast tribe, and Sapphire Lake tribe.

The Order of the Just is the official police of the nation of Star Bright. Star Bright is where five elfin branches that evolved from the same ancestors. The Order of the Just has members from each of the five branches. Other then the two already mentioned, there are _Etra_, _Haqic_, and _Zudra_. All five branches have a total of three tribes and their own capital for their tribe too.

This nation isn't use to dealing with other intelligent races, and I believe you know what's going on in Dra's head as he leads his 'masters' to where his race once lived. So, these five branches of elves don't know what chakra is or that it exists. Hope you don't shoot me, but I thought this is important, for the scene I'm creating. I'll be adding more info on the other three branches in other chapters. Thanks for reading and input is always welcome!

To be continued …


	20. Chapter 20

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

(----Koichi----)

He sighs as he wakes up and checks up on his bearskin. He finds that it still needs time to tan, for it's still kind of wet. He nods to himself and heads into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

He wonders about how he could have become so embarrassed so quickly. That was the first time that he ever acted like that and its kind of bothering him. He doesn't know just why he had mixed feeling about when Hinata commented on his chest or about finding Hinata interested in his body. It just makes him confused and it's one of those times he wished he could talk to his father or mother about these feelings.

He does know that love should grow from years of trust and friendship. He knows that he trusts Hinata and he does think about her as one of his more trusted friends. He likes spending time together and just talking with her. He wonders if maybe, he began to fall for the white-eyed girl.

'_It's funny how things work out. I still remember when Hinata was nervous and couldn't speak up. How she would shrink into herself when someone spoke loudly or how she did that finger thing. I almost can't connect that twelve year old with the confidant and brave seventeen year old that I know now.'_ He muses as he watches the food cook. He could still picture what Hinata worn during the Chuunin exam.

He pictures the Hinata he knows now and truly can't believe at the changes that Hinata went through. He knows that when it comes to seeing the future, Hinata out classes him in that department. He doesn't have much talent in being a seer, but he more then makes up for it in his fighting skills and his ability to know when someone else has a better plan then him. He works fine in a group as he works alone.

'_I can't believe how that simple exercise could decide so much.'_ As he remembers that one event that happened when Terish, Yue, and him were first paired together. They were the students who ever get the scroll from a team of three full ninja. That one simple training exercise help forged a working partnership and, in time, a lasting friendship.

Then for them being chosen to be one of the cells to go north to Hidden Leaf for the first time. He remembers how they acted to the other students and about their first impressions of the class. He sighs as he remembers the first time he meet Kakashi. From what he hears from Sasuke, the jounin hasn't chance much from that time. He also hears that Sakura and Ganmaru were doing fine, Ganmaru has a family and Sakura is a really good medic nin from being trained by one Tsunade.

He looks sad as he remembers his first kill. It was also when they meet and fought Haku for the first time. He can still remember how numb he had been digging that grave for Haku's teacher. He knows that Haku is better off being a Light ninja and also much happier. He remembers the time Haku took his wife, Recca and their baby, Kuro to eat at a restaurant. He can't believe that babies could be so tiny or how he could have ever been one.

He blinks, as he smells that breakfast is ready and he gets up to turn everything off. As he puts it onto his plate, he remembers the last time he's spoken with Blood Trail. He also knows that the fox complains about not being able to rest because he's always pestering the demon for training. He hasn't bothered the fox for over eight months now. He wonders if maybe the fox is lonely.

He shakes his head as he walks towards the table with his food. He sits down and as he eats thinks about the fact that Elder Ruki admits that she doesn't have anything new to teach him and that he should just work on what he knows. He sighs as he remembers the disbelief at hearing that, but also knows that it's true. If he had the talent to see into the future, then his training would be still going on, but he didn't, so he's mostly been training and doing as many missions as he can.

He'll wait a week before asking for missions. He could use the time to be with Hinata and to sort out his feelings. He could see if Terish and Yue were available to train with him. They could then catch up on important events going on between them. They might even see how many other of their age group wouldn't mind trying for Dor'Sharp rank. _'After all, it's been a good eleven years since that test has happened. I wonder how many Hunters remember our old trail ranking? I bet that some of the other Hidden villages wouldn't mind participating in the trail either, if only to show off their own strength.'_ He muses.

He sighs as he feels like he's forgetting something. When he puts a hand into on of his pocket to see if he has a note or some, he gets poke by one of the stone bear claws. He reaches in and pulls some claws out of his pocket. He snort as he now remembers what he wants to do, he has plans of creating a necklace out the claws. What he'll do with the necklace, he doesn't know, but he did want the necklace to look cool though.

He decides to pay a visit with Rudy, he wonders if maybe she has some ideas. He knows that Yue's sister has changed and he could also test the waters about asking Hunters to apply for the Dor'Sharp trials. See what Ruby thinks before approaching other Hunters. He nods to himself as he does his dishes and heads to get changed.

(----Depth----)

He glazes at the new arrives of the nonhuman population. He could already see that more then a few _Fell'Tor$_ females were trying to get Hor'Jo's attention. He knows that Hor'Jo was going to have trouble of the female kind.

He's lucky that he talked it over with his herd about what Hor'Ja had said and many of the hind had to agree that any challenges he lost weren't going to take leadership from his back, for he just has too much power as a co-leader to be just another herd stallion. He knows that Energy was doubly relieved at this, for it means that Energy could flirt without worrying about him taking it the wrong way.

He turns to where Sasuke and Sellen were waiting. They were to use the translation jutsu on those that didn't already have it casted on them. He could even see the ring on Sellen's one finger and knew that they were to wed when they're eighteen years old. He's happy for them, for both want him stand in for Sasuke's father. He felt truly honoured by this and hasn't told a soul about their plans, other then the Light council.

Soon Hor'Jo finishes with his speech and he then steps forward and looks as sternly as he can. "You know the risks when you made the decision. I also hope you'll remember that everything that you do in front of the villagers and traders will reflect on us all." He says as he looks a few right into the eye. Then he says, "If none of you wish to go, you may leave right now. Nobody will think you a coward for not wanting that kind of pressure." He waits, but nobody moves. "Then I hereby say you're all members of our mixed community. I hope you will find life enjoyable and that you remember that if you have any problem, come to either Hor'Jo or myself." He says and he turns away from the group.

He listens as some of the bolder females approach Hor'Jo. He can see that some of the group is already waiting to receive the translation jutsu. He sighs and hopes that he has some quiet before complains begin to arrive. He just knows that some of the human population will complain about more resource going to nonhumans. He also knows that Light village sends money to pay for such things, but some humans just don't want to co-operate.

(----Dra----)

He pauses as in front of the cabin door. He listens in on what's being discussed. He truly can't believe that Keela believes the bit about treasure being located in the ancient _JenFe!_ city, but then, Keela's people and other similar don't really believe that they've always been intelligent. He also knows that they wouldn't know how to make allies among the races that live in this land and he truly knows that his race's ancient allies the _JenFe!_ and _TerCa_ would be willing to help with putting the _Irge_ in their places.

Also, he knows that when the Order of the Just comes, they just need to hand over the survivors to them and they'll leave without question. He knows that the five branches of that race like to venture away from their home continent. They like to believe that they're the centres of the universe. They were ignorant of gods and goddesses. He knows this for he hasn't heard the song of the great ones like their legends spoke of.

But now he can hear the song. The song welcomes his kind and speaks of a change among the _JenFe!_. He is still learning to understand the music, but he can guess bit of it. He also spoken with some of the others and compared info on the song.

He shakes his head as he moves away from the door. He can't wait to feel the soil under his paws or to dig his claws into the ground. He can't wait to sing out his joy of returning to his races homeland. He can smell the ocean spray as it slams on the rock by the shore.

He finds his mate, Reeb. He finds her sleeping and he can already see signs of the pups to come. He sits and admires how the light shines off Reeb's grey scales, especially the dirty yellow ones on his mate's forelegs. He studies his mate's green mane and knows that it if his mate was awake, he would be looking into her white glowing eyes.

He turns to find Baw behind him. He nods and gets up to follow the other male. They make their way onto the deck of the ship. "How's the others?" He asks. "They're fine. All the females are doing well. You believe we can pull this off?" Baw asks nervously. He looks towards the forest beyond the shore. "I want my pups to live without the name servant hanging over them, Baw. If the _JenFe!_ wouldn't help, there's always the _CerYo_ or the telepathic _Arace_. They wouldn't let some bossy branch race lay claim to any territory. Once they learn that this beings see themselves as the masters over the intelligent 'beasts,' they'll alert their old friends and if stories are true, then the humans too." He says. "That's a big gamble, Dra. Are you sure it'll work out like that?" Baw asks.

He turns up and finds some feathered being circling over the ship. He focuses in on the flier and finds that it matches up with stories told of the Qualcoals. He says, "It seems that already someone will spread the news, Baw. Look! A Qualcoal." "It's beautiful!" Baw says in awe. "And very smart and I'll bet that it'll stick around. Wait until it sees one of us get whipped. It'll want to know the reason and then we can explain, Baw. Think of it! It begins, my friend. Just trust the gods and goddesses, my friend. We'll be free yet!" he says and knows that Baw can't deny his claims.

Then something happened that he knows will damn their so called masters. He turns to see a sailor walk up onto deck with a friend. They both point up at the circling Qualcoal. One leaves and comes back with a long bow and some arrows. He growls as the sailor takes aim at the Qualcoal. The other notices him growling and takes out a whip. He cringes away as the sailor makes his way towards him.

He hears Baw make a sound and both the sailor and him turn to watch the arrow hit the Qualcoal. Both him and Baw howl out their protest as the Qualcoal almost falls out of the skies. The song of the land echoes their protest, but the Qualcaol only screeches out in pain as it wings away. Both Baw and him feel the whip on their back and they cringe back, trying to make themselves small as the whipping continues.

(----Spirit of the Wind----)

He can't believe he's been shoot at or that the two _Myel_ that protested were being whipped! He only made it look that he flew off, but he decided to remain to see what happens to the two _Myel_. It breaks his hear to see the two proud beings cringe before this human impostors.

He knows that he'll have to report this, but first he want to hear what the two have to say on their behalf. He truly wonders why the two weren't attacking the pair, for he knows that they could take them out with easy. He'll wait until nightfall to sneak aboard the ship. He'll have to transform into something small, but he just has to know why the pair didn't do anything to defend themselves.

To be continued …


	21. Chapter 21

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

(----Koichi----)

The smith where Ruby is working in wasn't that busy. He walks into the building the bell above the door rings out. A man comes out of the back room and asks, "May I help you?" "I'm looking for Ruby Fufu. Is she her?" He asks. "She's just finishing up. Who should I say is here?" The man asks. "Koichi." He answers and watches as the man heads back into the back room.

He looks around at the weapons and of ornamental spears, swords, and other such weapons that were only meant to be ornaments and not to be used in battle. He spots some axes that have feathers as decorations. He studies them and concludes that they're not human made. He notices how big and heavy they are and wonders if they were _JenFe!_ made.

He turns when he hears someone enter the room. He smiles as Ruby steps towards him. Ruby works at this smith part time, she wants to perfect her skills and that takes practise, which is why she works here. From what he remembers Yue saying, Ruby hopes to create special weapons that have built in jutsus, like with the weather jutsu that controls how much rain they receive or like the freezer boxes with an ice jutsu already to be feed chakra to keep cool. He wishes Ruby luck with such tricky business.

"Hey Koichi, what can I do for you?" Ruby asks. He takes out some of the stone bear claws and says, "I want to make a necklace out of these. I don't know too much about jewellery, I was hoping you could help out." Ruby takes one of the claws and examines it. "What creature did they come from?" Ruby asks, clearly curious. "I killed a stone bear during my last mission." He answers. Ruby looks at him and then at the claw in awe. "You do have that skin, right?" Ruby asks, he just nods at this. "I wouldn't mind seeing it, if you don't mind. Any thing else?' Ruby asks.

He pause as he think over how to start and then says, "Dor'Sharp." Rudy's eyes widen at the word. "I need at least nineteen others to apply for the trials. What do you think?" He asks. "I think it's about time. I'd love to apply; I'll talk with my friends about applying. I believe you have others to talk to about this, so just leave the claws with me and I'll come up with some stretches for designs for them." Ruby says, he hands over the other nine claws and left the shop.

He begins to make a list of people and knows that he'll send Sellen, Recca, and Haku about this. He could only wonder if Hinata will sign up, he wouldn't mind seeing how much Hinata has grown and improved. He remembers that he needs to find Terish and Yue. He just hopes they're not busy today, he wouldn't mind some sparring today and it'll give him time to bring up the subject of the trails.

(----Keela----)

She listened as the pair of sailors explains why they disciplined her servant, Dra. She kept her face calm, even unemotional, thought inside she's steaming. She didn't care that the other beast was whipped, but to lay their ropes on her slave was truly unacceptable! Dra is her's to do with as she wills, and she needs Dra well to lead them to this lost city and its treasures.

The pair finish speaking and she waits a few minutes before saying, "Do you know that you whipped my own servant, Dra?" The pair pale on hearing this, one of them tries to speak up but she cuts them off. "You beat my personal servant! Do you plan on doing his chorus until he's recovered? For now I'm without a personally train servant that has been specially trained to do things for me that none of the other have. You'll each receive twelve lashes, now go." She watches as they're lead out of the room.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh? It was only a slave beast, after all." Jeremy says. Jeremy is her captain of her personal guard. "That beast knows where to find us a ancient treasure and maybe a good fort. Do you think that I let that creature direct us here just to live in exile? I have plans to rebuild and in time to return to our home with an army. Just think about this, captain. If this beast did once live here, then think of other beasts that we might take under our wing. We'll need the _Myel_ to help track them down and to keep them in line. Dra is the pack leader of the race, therefore we need to make Dra think that it's in his best interest to help us. Once this is done, then we can get rid of the uppity beast, but until then, we need Dra to healthy and appeased." She informs the captain.

Jeremy looks stunned and asks, "How can you trust that beast? It could be leading us into a trap. She laughs at this stupidity. "How could he? They haven't had contact beyond our lands. I hardly believe that anything around here even remembers their kind or is smart enough to set up a trap like that." She says and Jeremy nods slowly, finally understanding that they're better off then what he realised.

(----Spirit of the Wind----)

He finished listening to this and is truly disgusted by these creatures, they might look human, but they don't have any redeeming qualities. He's also is happy to report that they don't use chakra or even know about it. He moves through the wall, it took him years to learn how to do that and it's also very dangerous too.

He seeks out the one named Dra. He needs to know more about these creatures and to learn how they work. He also knows about what city that Dra has spoken of, and could see that Dra has other plans then to continue to let his race live as slaves to these ignorant beings.

He pauses and takes a form similar looking to a _Myel_ but with subtle differences. Like his mane being black with crimson scales with glowing golden eyes. He was also half an inch larger then the tallest _Myel_. Also if anyone look a bit more closely at his mane, they'd see some spines running along his head and neck, they also match the colour of his mane too.

He's pleased with himself as he looks at his body and then trots down the hallway. Nobody stops him as he pauses in front of a door; he looks around to make sure nobody is around. He then opens the door with ease and closes it once he enters.

He can smell the scent of fresh blood and of medicine. He listens as the _Myel_ in the room haven't reacted to his presence, but then he turns the corner and sees why. All of the _Myel_ were in a circle and speaking in low tones in their native tongue. They all pause when they realise he's there; they all turn as one to look at him.

"You're the Qualcoal that got hit with that arrow." One of the injured states, he just nods as he draws closer. He then learns something surprising as he sniffs the crowd; he learns that all of the females old enough to have pups were pregnant.

"You're Dra?" He asks the one that spoke. The _Myel_ nods and says, "Welcome, then. May I inquire what your name is?" He smiles at this and answers, "I'm Spirit of the Wind, or Jet. I spied on the lead female and male. I'm curious to why you let them enslave you. I mean, you over many major advantages on your side." Dra and many of the other snort at this and the female by Dra's side answers, "Where our ancestors found themselves, the land was crawling with beings like them. There are five branches to the race, though they tend to think that they're five separate races." Many nod at this and Dra takes over the telling. "Our kind remembered the war, they thought that this branches were related to humans, so they were cautious in observing them. Sadly, one of the branches became aware of us and began to raid dens and kill of the nurses. Our kind didn't want to fight this branch, they tried their hardest to stay out of their way, but as time went on, more and more of the slaves lead them against the free members. Soon all of the pups were taken and the last remaining free ones died, though the stories didn't die with them." Dra says. He thinks about this and asks, "Why not just inform them that your intelligent? Surely they'd leave you be."

Many snort and a few growl at this. The female by Dra explains, "We've tried, but they believe that in enslaving us is when we began to become smart beasts. They're ignorant of this and continue to try and make us believe their lies." He thinks about this and nods slowly; he hears such things from Hidden Leaf. Some among the northern human just don't like the idea of other intelligent beings, especially ones that were stronger and have abilities that they lack, like flight or chakra control over a certain element.

"Then how did you lead them here?" He asks. "This tribe tried to disgrace another tribe. It failed and they fled. I talked them into coming here, I hoped for help to regain our true rights and to be free of our 'masters.'" Dra says. He nods and says, "You were going to lead them to the _JenFe!_ in hopes of them remembering the old treaties, huh?" Dra and the others nod at this. He sighs, but knows that _JenFe!_ would welcome their old allies and be more then willing to kill this human looking beings.

"Is there more?" He asks. "More are likely on their way to capture this tribe." Dra states. He thinks about this and finally asks, "Just when will they most likely appear?" Dra and the other _Myel_ think this over and one of the others pipe, "In either three months to a few years." He nods as this sinks in. "Are they all like these ones?" He asks. "Similar, but different. They are the Order of the Just. I know it's ironic, but it's what they call themselves. This Order is a mixture of all five branches." Dra says.

He sighs and says, "Then I'll take my leave, I'll inform my kind of what's happening and we'll see what we can do. Though, the price will most likely be a treaty." Dra nods and says, "We can live with that, for it'll go both ways I think." He smiles and nods at that statement. The meeting ends and he takes his leave of the ship, he races towards the closest city.

(----Koichi----)

He sighs as he makes it home, he did find Terish and Yue. They sparred for a good two hours, and then they went out to eat. He brought up the subject of the Dor'Sharp trails. Both agreed that they felt ready to take a shoot at Dor'Sharp rank. They also have ideas on who to approach, and not just their age group too. He decides to leave it up to them to talk with the higher age groups; he'll talk with the younger ones.

He smiles at how both of his best friends listened in awe about his latest mission. He also told them that he left the claws with Ruby and that she is going to come up with stretches for necklace designs. Yue will most likely bug Ruby into letting him see them and even hold one. He also promised to let them see the skin after it's finished tanning.

He reaches his family's house and checks up on the skin. He nods and then heads inside the house. He wonders where Hinata is, but then decides that she's busy. He knows that Hinata's training is continuing and that she's also very talented in seeing the future. He stripes and has a shower, then he heads for his room. He soon is fast asleep.

To be continued …


	22. Chapter 22

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

(----Trick----)

They take a good look at the _Irge_, as the _Myel_ called them. They understand how they could miss this branched race, for their kind only focuses in on those with energy using abilities, for the world and it's connected planes were just too large to keep track of everything, so they decided to watch those races that use energy, which tends to be chakra, for they were the most likely to do incredible things.

He turns to look at some of the other gods and goddesses. They had combined for the time being, for they were judging both the _Myel_ and those that were making plans to help the _Myel_. What the prize is, it's the ability to use chakra and so far, it seems that the _Myel_ were on the right track. He also knows that they'll have to find out more about this race, and why they have five branches.

He sighs as he looks around at the twelve others; they total sixteen in all with his friends and him. He looks at Whyte the black and green-scaled snake. Whyte is a combination of black and green mamba, his father was a black mamba summon beast while his mother was a demon green mamba. Whyte likes to show off his parentage, so he displayed the black scales for his father and the green scales for his mother. He had to admit that Whyte was striking in this form, beautiful and very deadly. Whyte is forty feet long.

He sighs and looks toward the snake dragon of them, May. May looks pretty much like how the humans that use chakra picture a dragon, like a serpent with legs, mane, and antlers. May is longer then Whyte by eight feet and stands four feet off the ground when she stands on her four legs. May has purple mane with her antlers being yellow. May's rough scales are green in colour with soft blue coloured scales on the bottom of her body. May's eyes are crimson and, like the _Myel_, her eyes glow with slight golden pupils. If Whyte is beautiful, then May is magnificent.

His looks to the loin of the group, Rave. Rave's coat colour is brown with a black full mane. Rave stands just two feet shorter then Frost when the white bear stands on all fours. Rave's eyes are green and he has barely visible fourteen cm fangs poking out from the top of Rave's mouth, with the skin covering only six cm.

He turns to look over at his good friend, Reef. Reef favours a human looking form, with horns on his head. Reef only resembles a human by the simple fact that Reef started out with a human appearance and has added over the years to make it look monstrous. Reef chose to have a short pair of ram horns on his forehead with a horse's mane of grey hair stopping at the back of his neck, though the mane continues to be shoulder length. Reef's body is covered in black, orange, yellow, and white fur, much like a hunting dog. Reef's fingers and toes are tipped with sharp claws, though the finger ones retract. Reef has a tail with a blade at the end; the tail is long and flexible. Reef's legs were defiantly human, one of basic unchanged parts of Reef's body. Reef has a broad and longish muzzle, with canine teeth. Reef also stands just less than six feet tall. Reef also is wearing a loincloth with a medium length dagger resting on his left hip. Reef also has a gold and silver amulet with a picture of a bird on it with amber being used as eyes of the bird. Also Reef's been known to fly around in the form of a bird that looks to be on fire.

Just then Rave growls and he returns to looking into the viewing pool. His face-hardens as they watch a few of the _Irge_ were starting to move into the jungle. He knows they all share Rave's sentiment, Vice snarls, "Why not just limit their movements?" He turns to look at the red spotted hyena and counters, "And alert every chakra using being over three thousand miles? We'll just have to leave this to the natives." Whyte nods in agreement with this and Vice snorts, but keeps quiet.

They then pull their powers together and change the view to the _Irge_'s homeland by using blood ties. He is surprise to view another branch of this race. This branch has sliver hair with smaller ears then the ones on the shore. They know that this by viewing a whole room full of this branch of this race.

They use a translation jutsu to listen in on what they're talking about. The one that staff says, "The Order of the Just requests to have three of our prised speed ships to use in pursuing the rogue Silver Rive tribe. I, Tyler of Leader of the Dream tribe vote that we allow the Order of the Just use our three prized ships in order to bring the rogues to justice. How do you, elders of the _Etra_ vote?"

They changed the viewing pool; they heard enough of from this branch. They now view a room with twenty members of a mixed branch of this race. Some of the members of the meeting are of a branch that is paler then the _Irge_ also taller and more built. Others look to be of the _Etra_ branch and then there are members of the _Irge_ branch.

Another branch they spy from the meeting is very dark skin, almost black in colour. They notice that this branch is about the same size as the _Irge_ and longer ears then the _Irge_ branch.

The last branch looks to be very different then the other four branches, for they were the shortest branch out of the five, standing around just under five feet tall, about the size of a human child. This branch is slender with brown coloured skin with ears like the _Etra_. It also seems that this branch likes to pierce their pointed ears.

They decide to stay with this group and they soon listen in on what they're talking about. "Do you think that the _Etra_ tribes will allow us to use their prized ships?" One of the unnamed branches asks the group. The whole group turns to one of the _Etra_. This one, a female, answers, "Not without something in exchange. What they might want will depend on what how the voting will go. Also, I wouldn't be surprise if it takes a good month for them to decide." One of the short branches speaks out, "And then we'll lose more time to catch up with the Silver River tribe. Why not just go with the offer from the _Haqic_?"

"True the _Haqic_ ships are more sturdy, but we need the speed that the _Etra_ builds for. I want to have two waves in this project. One to scout and the other to be the main force and the scouts will need the speed that only the _Etra_ ships are know for." The first speaker says. "But Commander Tyson, if we wait anymore, the Silver River tribe will have more time to find a spot to defend. Then it might take years to dislodge them out of that spot." One of the black skinned argues. The Commander sighs and one of the _Irge_ says, "I say we give the _Etra_ a week, and if they haven't agreed to let us use the three ships, then we go with the _Haqic_ ships." All in the room nod at this and Commander Tyson sighs, "Then it's settled, we give the _Etra_ a week then with or without the _Etra_ ships."

The meeting ends after a few more topics were touched and the viewing pool dims and then disappears. Deandra, a black tigress with silver stripes and blue eyes says, "Do you think that they'll get the ships?" Deandra's sister, Dawn, a white tigress with golden stripes and green eyes, answers, "Doubtful, or they wouldn't be concerned about them."

He looks between the pair and looks thoughtful. Then Magen, the panther of the group, suggests, "Maybe we should speak with this commander and inform him that he needs not worry about going? I mean, the tribe will most likely be massacred by the _Myel_ and the Qualcoals." Rave snorts and Whyte replies, "I don't think that it'll stop this group from searching for them. They'll most likely want to see the dead bodies." Frost adds, "And he'll be very interested in why we don't want them to search for the group too. I don't think that this race is remotely ready to accept any races that look totally different them themselves." May says, "Then we could always take the bodies to one of the small islands in their path. They could stop them." "But they would wonder where the _Myel_ bodies are." Glory points out. "O yea, I forgot that part." May admits.

Then he says, "I think we need some time to think this over. We have a time to decide on what to do with the searchers, so lets take our time. If we're lucky, the Qualcoals might have ideas on what to do. We might not even have to interfere in this." He finds Dawn, smile slightly at this while the others all look like of distracted. Finally Rave says, "Then let us take our leave then. I for one wouldn't mind some time to rest and to think over what has been said here."

He watches as the group begin to leave, he watches as the white tigress just sends a look to her black sister as Deandra leaves. Deandra pauses to glance at him and snorts in amusement as the black tigress fades out. Soon he finds himself alone with the white tigress. He studies the golden collar with emeralds. The emeralds to match Dawn's green eyes, as the sapphires on Deandra's silver collar are there to match the black tigress's blue eyes.

"You have an idea." He says. Dawn says, "How many time have we worked together? I think it's eight by now. You should know me by now." He smiles and nods. He has worked with Dawn before and they work very well together, even if they tend to have a few different views on some major issues. The last time they worked as a pair was during the third war between _JenFe!_ and they're _TerCa_ allies and Light village and their allies. They had worked to keep the chakra being flung around didn't have a major effect on the surrounding land. During each of the wars when there's a race of chakra users, pair of their kind has that job.

He asks, "What's the plan?" Dawn lies down, as does he, waiting for Dawn to continue. "I think we do what we usually do before the wars between _JenFe!_ and Light village. We choose a Qualcoal to speak with Commander Tyson in a shared dream. That way if Tyson hears a description of a Qualcoal, he'll know not to engage them for fear of starting a war with them." He blinks at the plan and asks, "That's it?" Dawn shrugs and says, "It's not revealing ourselves and it's not really interfering with the solution, now is it?" He nods slowly and sighs, "And if someone learns of what we did?" Dawn smiles as she replies, "We just say that we hoped to stop a war." He chuckles, for that's the usual reason that they use when they do it between a human and a _JenFe!_.

"Will your sister know what we're planning?" He asks. Deandra is more dutiful to what is decided among the group. Dawn likes to bend the rules when she wants to do something, where as Deandra tends to follow the rules line by line. Also, Deandra is more social then Dawn, for Deandra likes to do things in a group while Dawn wouldn't mind working alone or with a trusted partner in crime, which could be either him or Dawn's best friend Alex the unicorn.

Alex's coat is yellow with white mane and tail. Alex's hooves and horn are gold and on her hind legs are blue socks. Alex's also has an ivory collar around her neck and braided mane. Alex also tends to be with Danny the Hippogriff. He doesn't know just what the pair does, but he gets the feeling that they're very close to each other, maybe even lovers. He doesn't know too much about Danny, for the Hippogriff tends to keep to himself, though he's great friends with Vice.

"So which Qualcoal do you have in mind?" He asks. Dawn rolls her eyes and he knows it's Jet, or Spirit of the Wind. "Stupid question, so which one do you want to do?" He asks. "I'll do Tyson, you do Jet." Dawn says as they both get up. They have work to do and he also wants to rest before they group up again.

"Hey Trick? Nice ass." Dawn says before disappearing. He blinks as he stares stupidly at the spot where Dawn had been just a few seconds before. Then he blushes as he vanishes out to be a spectre on the human world. He'll follow Tyson around and do the preparing for the share dream.

To Readers:

Here's the list of the other three elfin branches and their traits:

_Etra_ all have silver hair and medium length ears. They're tribes are the Dream tribe, the Heart tribe, and the Spirit tribe. They also tend have most of their capital cities by the northern shores. They're ships are renounced for their speed.

_Haqic_ are dark skinned, almost black in colour. They also have the longest ears out of the five branches. They're tribes are the Frank tribe, the Celtic tribe, and the Gaelic tribe. They also have their capitals by sourthern shores, though the Gaelic tribe has uses an island for their capital. Their ships are more bulky then the _Etra_'s but they hold more people and they make good ships for long voyages.

_Zudra_ are the shortest of the five branches and they're ears are the shortest of out the five branches too. They also pierce their ears as signs of adulthood. This brand consists of the Spear tribe, the Sword tribe, and the Shield tribe. This branch also has their capitals in large underground caverns. They're also the best miners and metal smiths out of the five branches.

To be continued …


	23. Chapter 23

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

(----Dra----)

He smiles as he watches Jet appear. It's been a whole two days since they were first introduced and now Jet returns. He hopes it's good news for the females are beginning to need more food and they're not allowed off the ships.

He watches as Jet becomes solid. He knows that it's just Jet and him in this room; the others were busy with other things. He inclines his head in Jet's direction and Jet sits down. "They're acting tomorrow morning. You think you can have all of your kind get ready to bolt when we set fire to one of the ships." Jet asks. He thinks it over and then nods, saying, "They're more then willing. The females are needing more food, their time draws near." Jet asks, "Just when will they have the pups?" He thinks about it and answers, "Two months time, it took us four months to sail here. So seven months total." Jet cocks his head to the right and then asks, "Then you did this a whole month before setting off. How did you know you'd be making the trip?" He sighs and says, "We informed the rival tribe about the attack. We knew what would happen and we counted on that action and the reaction of both sides."

Jet then asks, "Just what happened?" He thinks over the memories and after a few minutes he finally begins, "These people are Silver River tribe of the _Irge_ branch, though they like to think of themselves as five different races. The ones that they were trying to disgrace were the Red Stone tribe of the _Irge_ branch. There was this governorship open up and both tribes had members qualified for the position. It was a tight race between the candidates and Keela's father wanted to tip the balance in their favour by keeping the Red Stone tribe busy with a siege. Our kind of course knew about this and I decided that it was the perfect opportunity to win our freedom, so my uncle went to one of the guards of the Red Stone tribe and staying out of sight, told the guard about what to look for and hints are certain messages. The Red Stone tribe soon found the evidence that we planted and they when to the Order of the Just." He pause as he remembers how proud his uncle had been.

He closes his eyes as he remembers how many of his race was chosen to be folder for Keela's father's army. Jet asks, "How many died?" He sighs and opens his eyes. "A good eighty of my kind were used as folder for the Silver River army. They're all dead, but so is that army too. I feel bad about what happened, but they knew what was going to happen and they still went through with it. I also proud to say that my brothers and sisters took out many of the Silver River soldiers before being killed by the Red Stone troops and the Order of the Just. I think they just wrote it off as them just going berserk." He tells Jet. Jet looks stunned and asks, "Then are you guys the last of your kind? Are there any more of you living as slave back there?" He snorts and says, "The Silver River tribe was the first tribe to notice our kind and they put claims on us from the start. None of the other tribes or branches were allowed to own our kind." Jet snarls a bit and says, "Selfish creatures." He nods in agreement with that.

They don't talk for a few minutes and then he asks, "Anything else?" He watches as Jet thinks about it, and then shakes his head. "Then see you tomorrow then." He says and Jet gets up as he says, "See you then." Jet soon breaks up and gets through the wooden wall. He'll have to get his mate to inform the others, he also knows that his mate will be arriving soon enough.

(----Koichi----)

He finishes pulling the rope that strings up the stone bear hide and watches the looks on his friends' faces. He grins as Terish moves to touch the fur on the hide. He ties the rope up and moves to take a look at the hide too.

Terish then clamp him on the shoulder and says, "Great job, considering it's your first time tanning." Yue nods in agreement with Terish. He sighs and says, "I just followed the direction in the book." Terish just grins and says, "Very true. So, we've talked with some of the older Hunters and about a good thirty of them are willing. What about the younger ages?" He thinks about it and answers, "About ten, also Haku, Recca, and Sellen are in too. What does Ruby have to say?" Yue looks thoughtful and then says, "Ruby says that eight others, not including Rudy, Hinata, Sellen, and us."

He counts up the numbers, including themselves, and comes up with fifty-six. He takes out his names and watches as Terish and Yue takes out lists with names on it. He hands his list to Yue, then he turns to wrap his bear skin. He takes it down and begins to roll it up. Then he carries the skin into the house.

He leaves it by the door and sits on one of the chairs in the living room. They then began coming up with ideas on how to begin the letter. They take a good fifteen minutes to get the opening right. It took a grand total of two hours to finish the letter. They finish and he promised to take it to Elder Ruki himself. They then drifted off to do other things. He also has to go through the stretches that Ruby gave him to go through.

(----Spirit of the Wind—AKA--Jet----)

He signs as he remembers the dream he shared with Tyson. He didn't know just what to think about Tyson, but knows that it really happened. He remembers hearing such stories from certain humans who claimed to have spoken with a _JenFe!_ in their dreams. He also heard confirmation about such things from _JenFe!_ too.

(-/-/-/-)

He stares out around the forest around him. He hears bird songs of a different kind as he listens to the sounds around him. He looks up into the sky and sees that it's morning, judging the position of the sun.

He then hears something scrap against something and turns to find an odd human taking out a sword. He snorts and says; "Now why in the world would you do that? We're allies with Light village, you know." He decides the human must be from the northern lands.

The 'human' blinks in surprise and says in awe, "You spoke! But how?" He begins to study the 'human' more closely and finds that this being wasn't human. He answers, "I'm a Qualcoal." "That doesn't explain why you speak, beast." The being says. "Qualcoals are an intelligent race that uses chakra. Other intelligent beings that live where I'm from consists of the following races. They are the birdish _Fell'Tor$_, the horse crossed with a deer _Kir!ron_, the tall _Jraz_, the fliers _IrKiv_, the chakra using gargoyles, the telepathic _Arace_, the otter like _Virel_ who also use chakra, the wolf crossed with a leopard _CerYo_, chakra using Water Drakes, the shape shifting _TerCa_, humans, and the tribeal _JenFe!_." He lists to the creature before him.

He smiles, as the being looks very concerned at this. "Your kind has never met any other races, huh?" He asks. "I know of four other races." This being protests and he just snorts at this. "I doubt that, unless your talking about the _Myel_." He says. "How do you know about them?" The creature asks. "They originated from where my kind lives and their back with some of your kind too. You might not even find them when we're done with them. By the way, my name is Spirit of the Wind." He says. "I'm Tyson. It's my job to deal with them, so leave them be!" Tyson says.

He snorts and says, "They're intuding on our lands and they abuse the natives. I myself was hit with an arrow! You have no authority to tell us what to do with them. Learn some respect!" Tyson looks nervous around and then sighs. "It's just, I've never imagined that there can be any race other my mine." Tyson admits. He snorts and says, "Don't judge things by appearance or you might end up with a war on your hands. My kind has explored beyond our lands and know for a fact that there are other races out there, and they're not very forgiving about ignorance." Tyson's eyes flash with concern and before Tyson could say something, the dream begins to fall apart around them.

(-/-/-/-)

He snaps out of his memory and looks to find that it's almost time to begin. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and changes his body into the _Myel_ like form. He then trots out of the bushes towards where many others of this kind were. They all in different forms then their original ones, they didn't want the survivors to be able to identify them.

He didn't doubt that there would be survivors, though not that many. They were going to set one of the ships on fire, but they also planned for the other ships to also catch fire, for they had been working on a jutsu for that exact propose. He knows that the leaders will be killed out right; they can't leave the leaders alive to organize the survivors. They hope that this will take the heart out of them and that they'll stick to the shore and not go exploring the surrounding jungle.

The eighteen of them were positioned around the ship. They then connected up their chakra together and began to mold it into the fire jutsu that they've been working on. Soon they turn tail and the signal is sent up. He heads towards where Dra will have his kind gathered. He watches as the _Myel_ race off the beach and into the jungle. He notices a sailor has noted the fleeing _Myel_ but he takes the sailor out with a simple bite to the throat.

He hides both the body and himself from view. Soon the beings began to be too busy with the fire to notice that none of the _Myel_ were coming to help out. He turns when the last _Myel_ vanishes into the jungle. He then transforms into a large hawk and flies off. He circles over the ships and watches as they all begin to catch fire.

(----Koichi----)

It's been three days since he picked out a drawing for Ruby to use to design the necklace and his decided to give the necklace to Hinata. He has been thinking more and more about his relationship with Hinata and getting bugged about it from his friends and a few others. He wonders if Hinata and him were ready to try dating.

He lies on the couch, thinking of how to approach Hinata to ask her out on a real date, but everything he keeps thinking about just seems too lame. He snaps out of it as his mom enters the house. "Hey mom. How was the mission?" He asks.

His mother continues to strip off her armour and answers, "I'm getting promoted." He blinks, for this didn't answer his question and if this promotion is what he thinks it is then his mother will soon be an Elder of Light village. "So, you pasted the final test then?" He asks. His mother nods and says tiredly, "I'm going to take a nap, wake me at supper."

His mother soon disappeared up stairs and he wonders just what kind of test mission his mother just completed that leads his mother to sleep the whole day away, for it's only ten o'clock in the morning. He shakes his head and gets up to put the dirty armour away. He feels a sudden burst of pride for his mother and he wonders if he should cook something special for supper.

He finishes taking the armour to the workroom and takes a look through the kitchen. He nods and makes a list of what he needs and then grabs the money for groceries. He leaves the house and heads to Hinata in hopes that Hinata might have some free time to come shopping with him.

To be continued …


	24. Chapter 24

Whirl of the Light!

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

&-&- Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

(----Dra----)

He sighs as he listens to the song of the land. They finally understood that the _JenFe!_ are currently in a civil war among themselves, therefore it's a bad time to head towards their territory. They were currently heading for a gargoyle capital to begin their new lives, for it's only been two days since they fled into the jungles with the help of the Qualcoals.

They also have to thank the Qualcoals for helping to feed the pregnant females. He pauses as everything quiets down and the wind seems to pause. He glances around the clearing, he blinks as he notices how the leaves are leaning in one direction, like when the wind blows them but there wasn't any wind what so ever. He also turns to look up and finds a bird stopped mid-flight.

He notices that his followers have also taken note of the strange happenings going on around them. He turns to look at his mate and they stare at each other for a good minute before they look away from each other. Then a large golden wolf appears before them, he just looks stunned and dumbfounded at the large golden beast.

(----Trick----)

He waits for the leader to speak first, he just begins to examine the _Myel_ more closely with his chakra. He also is relieved to find that the pups were all fine and healthy, despite the long voyage on the ships. He also began to rope in the _Myel_ as well.

Dra then asks, "What do you want with us?" He smiles and answers, "You passed our test, Dra. As a reward you'll be reshape and given the ability to use chakra. You and your followers will decide what your new forms will be over the next few years in another world. You'll be safe as you begin to come to terms with the new bodies and on using chakra." He finishes covering the group in chakra and with some minor effort, teleports them and himself out of this world and to the one chosen.

(----Swartt----)

He growls as he glances at his assassins. They killed two of his ablest guards and it took Thero, Dragger, and him some time to finally cut the assassins down. At this stage, he didn't expect to have assassins sent to kill him, but now this changes everything.

He says, "Dragger, go see if anyone else has been targeted. Thero, help me with the bodies." Dragger leaves the room and Thero helps pick up his old hunting mate's body off the ground. He feels sad that his old hunting buddy is dead; for he remembers many plans he shared with him. Now his… best friend lies dead and he can't believe that he's gone.

It takes Thero and him a good hour to move their clan mates' bodies into a private room and to take the three assassins' bodies into the gathering hall. He waits with Thero for Dragger to return, he knows that the first act will to have those killed buried as heros and to declare a blood feud on the ones that sent the assassins.

Dragger comes back with many others and he notices a body that they're carrying. He freezes as he finds that it's his mother's body. "We found this by the entrance way. It was roped and hanging on the gate. I'm sorry Swartt." Dragger tells him in a sad voice. He closes his eyes has he feels his emotion storm within him.

"By the name of Bobepas'Dea, I'll find those that murdered my last family member and make them beg for the embraces of Riferv'Dea!" He roars as he glazes at his mother's corpse. Many nod at this and he turns from them and glares at the corpse of the assassins. Then in a icy tone says, "Wake up the clan. There's going to be a clan meeting within two hours. Now take my mother's corpse into the other room. I wish to be alone right now." He hears them leave and he stands there, ideas rage within his head about how traditions dictates the treatment of dead enemies of the _JenFe!_, he snorts as he remembers how they found his mother's body and pushes those thoughts away as his need to strike fear into his enemies' hears.

He knows what he's about to do will go shake the foundations of his race's beliefs and paint him as a monster. He doesn't know just what it is he will do, but he knows that it'll be horrid.

(----Koichi----)

He swallows as he fingers the necklace in his pocket. He looks over to Hinata and then away from her. He closes his eyes and tries to gather up his courage. _'Come on, Koichi! How hard can it be to admit your feelings and to give her the necklace? You faced Oni and enemy ninja! You know Hinata wouldn't your feelings on purpose.'_ He thinks as he opens his eyes to stare at the wall before him.

In three days is the ceremony where his mother, Zoe, will be honoured as the newest council member of Light village. He hopes to ask Hinata to go with him to the ceremony and the festival the day after the ceremony. He finally pulls out the necklace out and looks at it.

The nine of the claws of the stone bear were formed in a triangle with the remaining claw isn't shown, he has it hanging around his neck. The necklace also has peals on either sides of the triangle claw formation. He figured that Ruby known who he's going to give this to and thought that the peals were a nice touch. He pockets it and turns after three minutes to find Hinata approaching from his left. Raw hide is used to tie it all together.

"Hey." He says, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "Hi Koichi." Hinata says. He fingers the necklace and after two minutes of silence he pulls it out. "Ruby made this for me and I want you to have it. It's the claws from the stone bear that I killed." He says as he hands it to her. Hinata takes it and smiles as she puts it on. "Thank you Koichi. It's very thoughtful of you." Hinata says and he blushes at this.

He swallows and asks, "Are you doing anything special during the ceremony or the festival?" Hinata shakes her head and says, "Nothing really." He feels like something is catch in his throat, but focuses on calming down. When he feels better, he asks, "Do you want to maybe go with me to the ceremony? And maybe then to the festival?"

He waits for Hinata to answer, to him it feels like forever for Hinata to asks, "Are you asking me out on a date, Koichi?" He swallows and nods, he's too nervous to say anything. Hinata smiles and says, "I'd love to go, Koichi!" He gulps as Hinata hugs him and he then hugs her back. He feels relief and smiles as they pull apart.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to asking me out, Koichi." Hinata says. He sighs and says, "Well, we're not getting any younger. I can't promise that this will last, but I'm willing to just go with the here and now." Hinata nods at this and says, "The future is always in flux, so who knows? We might on day marry and have kids of our own." He sighs and then takes Hinata's hand, twisting his fingers with Hinata's. He asks, "Are you busy today?" Hinata thinks about it and says, "Around two o'clock I have to meet up with Elder Ruki to discuss group training." He nods, guessing what kind of group training Hinata was talking about.

They then together leave the training grounds to find a more comfortable spot to sit and talk. He didn't care about what they talk about, only that they spend time together. It'll be a few months before anything is done about the trails of the Dor'Sharp and he will have plenty of time to go on dates with Hinata. All in all, things were looking bright.

To Readers:

This is the last chapter of this story, for I need time to reflect more about how to have this story get to the end that I have planned. I know that I introduced many Ocs and didn't focus in on Koichi and them too much, but I had my reason for this.

As for Raigi, Hige, and the changed _Jenfe!._ Their story will not merge with this one ever again, for they'll have their own story one day when I get around to writing it.

Thanks for reading my story and sorry if it disappointed some of you, but hope you did enjoy some parts of it and will be looking for me to continue with this universe. Bye for now.


End file.
